


Different Kind Of Angel

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Canon, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mpreg, Romance, Suicide, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 71,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A teacher finds two underage students at Babylon and Brian offers to take them to their homes. But do both of them go home that night? Brian is 20 and Justin is 17. This story shows how all the gangs lifes turn out, for better or worse.





	1. Can't Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian lay on his bed at his loft. He stares toward the ceiling as he takes another drag of his cigarette. It’s been a long day at work and he is trying to tune out. He closes his eyes and begins to drift off when he hears a knock at the door.  
“God damn it” He whines as he gets up to answer the door.  
“Hey” Michael says as he pushes his way past Brian.  
“Don’t you have somewhere else to be right now?” Brian groaned as he could feel a headache coming on.  
“Well yes actually, so you better get ready” Michael smirked.  
“Ready for what” Brian said raising a brow.  
“I got us dates” Michael smiled as he though about the dreamy guys that he had got for them.  
“Oh no, Brian Kinney does not do dates!!” Brian said as he walked away into the kitchen to find some aspirin.  
“Brian you have to, I can’t go out with this guy unless you come along and I know that his friend is gorgeous too” Michael pleaded. Brian looked at Michael puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine, but I’m leaving if a better opportunity comes by” Brian huffed. Michael jumped up and hugged Brian.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you” He screamed as quickly as he could. Brian pulled Michael off him and walked up to his room to get dresses. He took off his work clothes and threw them on the bed and then slipped into some jeans and a tight black t-shirt.  
“Well let’s go, the sooner we go and get this over with” Brian said as he grabbed his keys and his jacket. Michael followed him closely.

***  
Brian parked the Jeep at Babylon and got out of it slowly. Michael was like a giddy schoolgirl.  
“Calm down Mikey, god it’s like you haven’t ever had a fuck before” Brian mocked. Michael stopped to glare at him but it just turned into laughter.  
“There they are” Michael said pulling Brian over to their dates.  
“Michael” One of the men said as he put his drink down on the bar. Michael walked over to the man and kissed him gently on the lips.  
“This is Brian” Michael said as he introduced Brian to both the men “Brian this is Ben” Michael said as he had his arm around Ben “And this is his friend Alec”.  
“Nice to meet you” Alec said as he called over the Bartender “Can I get you a drink?” Alec asked looking at Brian.  
“Why the fuck not” Brian said as he sat himself down next to Alec.  
“Well were going to dance, you guys should be fine by yourselves” Michael said as he laughed at Ben kissing him all over his forehead. Brian took a swig of his drink and watched Michael and Ben dance.  
“So how do you know Michael?” Alec asked as he looked over Brian. Alec thought that Brian was gorgeous and could hardly stop looking at him.  
“Grew up with him” Brian said as if Alec bored him. Brian saw Alec checking him out, Alec had light brown/blonde hair and green eyes and tanned skin, he was just a little shorter than Brian and had a muscle defined body not that much unlike Brian’s.  
“Ok, so were you too an item or something before…” Brian cut off Alec.  
“No just friends, what about you and Ben?” Brian asked raising a brow.  
“Well we worked together at Pittsburgh University and we were friends and I guess you could say he’s the reason I am gay” Alec smiled.  
“Then why isn’t with you and the dance floor then?” Brian asked as he took another drink of his drink.  
“Well we were together for a while and then he moved to work at Pittsburgh High School as the head of the science department and we just grew apart and started seeing other people” Alec smiled as he saw Brian look back towards him.  
“Well I don’t think you will ever get him back, he is now in the clutches of an comic obsessed child” Brian smirked. Alec looked at Brian and stood up.  
“I don’t think I want him back at the moment” Alec said as he took the drink out of Brian’s hand and put it on the bar.  
“Was is it you want?” Brian asked inquisitively.  
“I want a tall brunette to come with me to the back room so that I can pleasure him” Alec whispered in Brian’s ear. Brian looked and Alec and then the back room.  
“Hey guys what have you been up to?” Michael said as he sat down next to Brian.  
“Just talking” Alec said pulling away from Brian.  
“Yeah sure you were” Ben said nudging Alec.  
“So you’re already done dancing? Mikey you’re losing your touch” Brian mocked.  
“Are you kidding we just came up to get a drink” Michael said as he was puffing.  
“Easy there tiger, I don’t know if I can catch up” Ben joked.  
“Of course you can” Michael said as he pulled Ben closer to kiss him.  
“Hey I didn’t come here to see you make out” Brian smirked. Michael pulled away from kissing Ben for one second.  
“Then turn around” Michael smiled as he went back to doing what he was doing.  
“I can see what you meant by Ben being caught by Michaels clutches” Alec whispered to Brian. Brian smiled and looked over at Ben and Michael. All of a sudden Brian caught a glimpse of a teenage girl walking around.  
“Well that’s something you don’t see everyday in here” Brian joked.  
“What?” Alec asked Brian went to point at the girl when he saw whom she was with. He was a gorgeous blonde haired pail teenage boy. He looked like an angel, so pure from first sight. Brian saw the teenagers heading his way; he took a moment to inspect the young man before making a move when he was abruptly interrupted.  
“Justin, what are you doing here?” Ben shouted as he let go of Michael to face them.  
“Mr Bruckner” The young boy exclaimed.  
“And Daphne Chanders, what are you too doing here you know you should not be in here” Ben was furious.  
“We just wanted to have a look around sir” The young boy pleaded.  
“Well you too are in some trouble, I’m going to take you home and make sure your parents know of this” Ben said grabbing his jacket. Brian saw his opportunity.  
“Hey Ben take it easy on them, they are just kids, why don’t you stay here, I’ll drive them back home in my car” Brian insisted.  
“Well I really think I shoul….” Brian cut Ben off.  
“I insist, this way you and Michael can stay” Brian said putting his jacket on.  
“Well I guess” Ben was indecisive.  
“Yes that’s a great idea” Michael said hoping.  
“Great, well lets go” Brian said to the teens. They both smiled widely and followed Brian out of Babylon and into the Jeep. The night had ended for Alec so he went home and tried to forget about Brian.

***  
The teenage boy sat in the front seat next to Brian and the girl sat in the back.  
“So where should I take you, do you live together?” Brian asked.  
“Oh no, Justin’s gay, I’m just his best friend” Daphne jumped in to answer the question.  
“Daphne” Justin yelled.   
“What, oh I live at 15 Martin Street and I forgot to ask what’s your name? Daphne inquired. Brian laughed and looked in the revision mirror at Daphne.  
“I’m Brian” He said as he turned down the street Daphne lived.  
“Hey thanks for doing this for us, I mean my family would have been furious” Justin thanked god that Brian had saved them and even though he was still a bit tense from his teacher catching him at Babylon he found himself looking Brian over, taking in ever aspect of his sexy face and body.  
“This is it” Daphne said pointing at her house. Brian rolled the car to a stop. “Well I guess I’ll see you around” Daphne said as she opened her car door. Justin opened his door too. “What do you think your doing?” Daphne asked Justin.  
“I thought I was staying at yours” Justin said surprised.  
“Oh no you don’t, my parents are going to throw a hissy when I get in cause of how late it is and also they thought I was staying at a girls house tonight” Daphne said as she pushed Justin back in the car.  
“But Daph!!” Justin called out to her.  
“Bye” Daphne said, as she knew Brian had a thing for Justin or he wouldn’t have offered to take them home.  
“So where to?” Brian asked as he looked at Justin.  
“Well I, I don’t know” Justin whispered.  
“That’s odd, you don’t know where you live?” Brian joked.  
“I know where I live, it’s just I can’t go there tonight, my mom though I was staying with Daph and I don’t want to face my family anyway” Justin rubbed his face trying to think of where to go.  
“Ok then” Brian started the car.  
“Where are we going?” Justin asked.  
“Well you don’t want to go home, I don’t want to go home alone” Brian raised a brow as to what would be Justin’s reaction. Justin looked out the window of the car so that Brian could not see the goofy smile on his face.  
“Great” Justin exclaimed as he looked back at Brian.


	2. Something New

Brian pulled up outside of his apartment building. He switched off the car and leaned over to Justin.  
“Are you ready for this?” Brian asked in a sexy husky voice. It sent shivers down Justin’s spine.  
“I have been ready for a long time” Justin said with a huge grin across his face. Brian smiled and kissed Justin lightly then deepened the kiss. He pulled away and looked at his building.  
“I guess we should go up then” Brian said as he kissed Justin once more then got out of the Jeep. Justin took a deep breathe before he opened the Jeep door and got out, he couldn’t believe it, his first time with a guy was going to be with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. “Are you coming” Brian said as he opened the door to the building.  
“Yes” Justin said running in after him. They took the lift up to Brian’s loft and Brian opened the door and stood aside for Justin to come in.  
“This is my humble abode” Brian said closing the slide door.  
“Nice place, I like the way yo…” Brian cut Justin off by kissing him.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful” Brian said as he ripped off Justin’s clothes.  
“Brian wait” Brian stopped and looked up at Justin “This is my first time, will you make it special for me?” Justin said as he stared into Brian’s eyes. Brian kissed Justin from his lips to his chest and looked into the deep blues eyes in front of him.  
“I’ll look after you” Brian said as he ran his hand over Justin’s face. Justin’s eyes closed as he was taking in Brian’s touch. He removed all of Justin’s clothes and kissed all the way down his body to his growing erection. Brian kissed all around Justin’s penis and licked his balls, which made Justin shiver; he kissed and then sucked the head of Justin’s penis. Justin moaned as Brian took him into his mouth. He sucked and licked simultaneously. It only took a few swift head movements to make Justin cum.  
“Oh GOD Brian” Justin screamed in ecstasy. Brian smiled as he stood up and ran his hand along Justin’s body, feeling his soft pale skin. He held Justin tightly in his arms.  
“We aren’t done yet” Brian said as he kissed Justin. Justin could feel Brian’s huge erect cock rub against him, it made him so horny. Brian deepened the kiss and broke it for what seemed like an eternity but was in fact a mere second. “Bedroom?” Brian said as more of a statement rather than a question and he picked Justin up and carried him to the bedroom. Brian laid Justin on the bed and removed the rest of his own clothes. Brian reached for something out of his side draw.  
“What’s that?” Justin asked inquisitively. Brian held up two objects.  
“Condom and Lubricant, if you want to be safe make sure you always use them” Brian said as he parted Justin’s legs. Brian opened the Lubricant and put some on his fingers, he lifted up Justin’s hips and stared to work his fingers into his tight hole.  
“Fuck” Justin hissed.  
“Try to breathe and relax” Brian said as he worked his fingers into Justin, he couldn’t believe that this teen was so tight.  
“OH god yes, fuck me Brian” Justin said in total ecstasy. Justin lifted his head to see Brian lift Justin’s legs onto his shoulders. Brian put the condom on and slid himself into Justin.  
“Oh my god how fucking big are you” Justin screamed.  
“Adjust your body to me” Brian said as he tried to control himself, Justin’s ass was just so tight.  
“I’m not sure if my body can adjust to nine inch cocks” Justin said squirming.  
“You will” Brian said smugly smiling to his self. Brian slowly moved.  
“Oh Dear GOD” Justin said as he clenched the bed sheet. Brian ran his hands over Justin’s body to his face. He placed his finger on Justin’s lip.  
“SSSHhh, just relax” Brian whispered tenderly thrusting himself slowly into Justin. Justin wasn’t sure if it was just Brian’s soft voice or the way his hand glided down his body so nicely but he was starting to relax, to enjoy himself. Brian could feel Justin’s tension starting to loosen and he began to thrust himself in harder.  
“Yes, yes, yes” Justin cried as he could feel his cock swelling from Brian rubbing on his prostate.  
“Oh Fuck YES” Brian moaned as his thrust pushed harder and harder into Justin, somehow every time he seemed to go deeper into the blonde.  
“Brian I’m going to…” Justin trailed off as his orgasm took over, slashing his cum over his chest and Brian’s.  
“You like that huh” Brian smirked as he pounded himself into Justin. Justin could only nod and smile, the ecstasy was too great for words.  
“Oh fuck” Brian said as the contractions from Justin’s penis made him cum. Brian slowly pulled himself out of Justin and took off the condom. Justin lay on the bed so content, he was so happy and he was just about to fall asleep. This is usually the part of the evening where Brian would tell them to get lost, but as he turned to look at Justin he couldn’t. Justin smiled at Brian as he was drifting to sleep, Brian pulled the blanket over him and kissed him on the forehead. He told himself that he did it cause the teen didn’t have anywhere else to go that night but he couldn’t help but think if it was more.

***  
Brian woke up to the sound of his alarm, he looked over to see if Justin was still asleep, but there was no Justin. Brian got up and looked around the loft for him. Brian started to think to himself if he had just had a really amazing dream or did he actually kick this kid out last night even though he had told himself not to. Brian stopped when he walked past the kitchen bench and saw a note.  
“Had I great time last night and I just wanted to thank you for giving me a really great FIRST TIME. Sorry I couldn’t say that in person but I have my exams at school today and I can’t be late.  
Justin”  
Brian smiled when he read the note. He threw the note in the bin and poured himself a cup of coffee. He found that for that whole morning even at work he kept thinking about Justin and he could not contain the smile on his face.


	3. Admitting It

Justin was sitting in his first test of the day. It was Science and Justin and Daphne were so scared that Mr Bruckner was going to give them a lecture. The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.  
“Ok everyone pens down” Ben said as he started to collect the papers. Justin and Daphne left their papers on the desk and went to run out of the classroom when Ben called out to them. “Justin, Daphne, I’d like you to stay behind I need to talk to you two”.  
“Yes Mr Bruckner” They said virtually simultaneously. When all the other students had left Ben walked over to them.  
“Now I want to know why you guys were at that club last night?” Ben said as he crossed his arms.  
“We just wanted to check it out” Daphne whined.  
“No sir, I wanted to see it, Daphne came to get me out of there” Justin said trying to protect Daphne.  
“Is this true Daphne?” Ben asked looking at her. Daphne looked at Justin who was giving her a face to leave.  
“Yes sir” Daphne sighed as if she had sold out her friend.  
“Well you can go Daphne” Ben said as he opened the door for her “What about you Justin, why were you there?”.  
“Look Mr Bruckner I just wanted to meet some more people like me” Justin sighed.  
“What do you mean like you?” Ben asked.  
“Gay, I’m gay, but do you think anyone in the school would accept me if they new” Justin huffed.  
“Well you only find out who your real friends are when you tell the truth, look Justin your seventeen years old you should still be around people your own age” Ben tried to comfort him.  
“Oh yeah so I should be around the people that will beat the living shit out of me so that I can see who my friends are rather than hanging out with slightly older people who accept me, great fucking advise, and by the way in two weeks I am eighteen and I will make my own decisions” Justin said as he pushed past Ben and slammed the door behind him.  
“Oh great, that was real smooth on my part” Ben said as he rubbed his forehead.

***  
Justin walked over to Daphne.  
“How did it go?” Daphne asked with caution.  
“Oh fine, I just stormed out and made Mr Bruckner feel bad about what he said to me” Justin said smiling to himself.  
“My god you really are the master of Bullshit!!!” Daphne said laughing at Justin.  
“Yeah” Justin couldn’t stop smiling.  
“So why are you so happy” Daphne said looking at Justin.  
“Lets just say I had S E X last night” Justin said like a giddy little schoolgirl.  
“Oh my god you had… with Brian?” Daphne was shocked.  
“Yep” Justin grinned.  
“Oh my god, my best friend had sex” Daphne said as she started jumping up and down. She sat down next to Justin once she calmed down. “I want to know everything, every little detail” Daphne said moving in closer to Justin.  
“Daphne you horny little girl back up” Justin said joking.  
“Come on spill” Daphne said grabbing Justin’s hand.  
“He was amazing, he had the hottest body and his dick was huge!!!” Justin smiled and drifted off.  
“Justin stay focused, I need details” Daphne said tightening her clutch on Justin.  
“Ok Daph, he was soft to begin with and every time he touched me it was like an orgasm, he was really good to me, he new exactly what to do and he was, well he was just so fucking amazing” Justin said as he through his hands up into the air.  
“Who was amazing?” Chris said walking over to sit next to Justin.  
“This really hot…” Justin cut Daphne off.  
“Just some girl” Justin said trying to cover himself.  
“Right, anyway my friend got us some dates tonight with some girls to go to the movies, you up for it?” Chris asked Justin.  
“Yeah sure” Justin said as if he was excited.  
“Great, see you there” Chris sad as he got up and walked away.  
“Justin” Daphne nudged him.  
“What?” Justin said as if he didn’t know what she was going to say.  
“Why didn’t you say no? Why won’t you admit to them that you’re gay? I mean the only one you like out of them is Chris so why on earth do you care about what they think?” Daphne asked.  
“Because I would like to make it through this year alive, Daph the year is half over, we have exams and I don’t need them all hassling me about my sexuality” Justin huffed.  
“Well one day you will have to tell them and your parents” Daphne said as she placed her hands on her hips. The bell rang.  
“Yeah well that time is not know ok” Justin said as he walked away from Daphne and headed for class. The rest of the day seemed to go forever and Justin knew it would get worse when he had to go on this date. The bell rang for the end of school and Justin got his things from his locker and started to walk home. Chris pulled up next to him.  
“Hey Just, want a ride home?” Chris called out.  
“Yeah sure” Justin said getting in the car. They talked about tests for a while and then they were silent.  
“Hey Justin” Chris said pulling up in front of Justin’s house.  
“Yeah” Justin said holding off from opening the car door.  
“Do you ever feel like this is just not right” Chris said quietly.  
“What do you mean?” Justin asked confused.  
“The whole guy and girl thing?” Chris said a little embarrassed.  
“Did the guys put you up to this?” Justin asked spitefully.  
“No I just…” Justin cut off Chris.  
“I’m not gay, ok?” Justin huffed.  
“Yeah your right man me neither I was stupid to ask” Chris said under his breathe. Justin got out of the car and headed for his house. “Hey Justin, I’ll pick you up at seven tonight”. Justin paused for a second and then nodded.

***  
Chris pulled up outside Justin’s place and honked the horn.  
“Bye mom” Justin yelled as he ran down the stairs to the door.  
“Justin don’t be home to late and call me if you are staying at your friends place” Jennifer said as she saw Justin open the door.  
“I will mom” Justin said as he closed the door behind him and went get in Chris’s car. He got in the front seat and there were two girls in the back.  
“Justin say hello to Lisa and Jackie” Chris said as if he didn’t give a shit.  
“Hi” Justin said turning round to face them.  
“Hey” They girls answered at the same time. Chris drove to the movies and parked outside. Justin and Chris went in and paid for the tickets for themselves and the girls and then found their seats in the movie theater. Chris sat on the end of the row and Lisa sat next to him and Jackie sat next to Lisa and Justin was nest to Jackie. It wasn’t until about half way through the movie that Justin started to think about what Chris had said. When Chris asked him those questions it actually seemed like he was referring to himself more than Justin. Justin tried to push these thoughts to the back of his head, he found himself thinking of the over and over. Finally he couldn’t take it, Justin got up and made his way to the isle grabbing Chris on his way and dragging him out of the cinema into the men’s toilets.  
“That thing you said to me today” Justin blurted out.  
“What are you talking about Justin” Chris asked confused at why Justin dragged him out of the movie.  
“In the car, were you talking about you or me?” Justin said.  
“What the gay thing, look man I didn’t mean to piss you off I just…” Justin cut Chris off.  
“I am” Justin said not knowing whether he should of.  
“Your what?” Chris asked as if he had misheard something.  
“I’m gay” Justin admitted. Chris stepped back and looked around.  
“So am I” Chris whispered. Justin smiled.  
“Have you told anyone else?” Justin asked.  
“No, I would never be able to play football again if I did” Chris sighed.  
“I just want to finish this year and be able to get it out” Justin sighed.  
“Look Justin, I think we should look out for each other, if we choose to come out of the closet, I really think I could use a friend for this” Chris said smiling.  
“Yeah you’re right, so do you have a boyfriend?” Justin asked smiling.  
“There’s a guy I like, I think he likes me too” Chris said looking up.  
“Oh I, Chris I already like someone” Justin said trying not to hurt his friend. Chris laughed a little.  
“No Justin he’s behind you, his name is Ethan and he is a musician, I want to keep you as a friend, I don’t want to mess up our friendship with sex” Chris said as he hugged Justin.  
“I am so glad that I have a friend like you” Justin said as he kissed Chris on the cheek.


	4. A Familiar Face

Justin walked out of the cinema with Chris.  
“Oh wait shouldn’t we tell the girls we are leaving” Justin said looking at Chris.  
“Oh who cares, they are too obsessed with themselves to notice us go” Chris said as he walked over to his car where a tall thin man was leaning against it. “Justin, this is Ethan” Chris said as he kissed Ethan softly on the lips so that no others would see.  
“I have been missing you baby” Ethan said as he hugged Chris.  
“Miss you too” Chris blushed.  
“Why don’t you stay at my place tonight?” Ethan said holding Chris closer.  
“Well I…” Chris looked at Justin.  
“Oh come on, you know you want to” Ethan pushed.  
“You can go Chris, you can say you stayed at my place and I’ll tell my parents I stayed at yours” Justin said smiling. Chris released himself from Ethan for a second and ran over to Justin and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Thank you, but where are you going?” Chris asked.  
“I’m going to Babylon, it’s Friday night and I am going to make the most of it” Justin said with a huge grin on his face.  
“Ok have fun” Chris said running back to Ethan. Chris and Ethan got in the car and drove away. Justin walked to Liberty Avenue and quickly checked around for his teacher. When the cost was clear he snuck into to Babylon. He sat down at the bar and had a look around.  
“Hey there cutie” A tall well built man said to Justin.  
“Hi” Justin said a little scared of the man.  
“You wanna have some fun” The man asked as he grabbed Justin’s arm.  
“Hey let me go” Justin said as he found himself being pulled down the stairs and through the dance floor. The man took him into the back room where they were heaps of men getting head and fucking each other.  
“On your knees blonde” The man said pushing Justin down.  
“No let me go” Justin cried. Before Justin could push away he felt the man let go of his head. He looked up to see Brian with the man pinned up against the wall.  
“He is just a kid you sick fuck” Brian punched him in the stomach “and next time when someone says no, you will stop and let go of them, and if you harass this kid again I will hunt you down and cut off your dick” Brian said as he punched the guy one more time and let him drop to the floor. “Do you understand me?” Brian asked him angrily.  
“Yes, yes I’ll never touch him” The man cringed. Brian walked over and pulled Justin up by the hand.  
“Are you ok?” Brian asked as he brushed Justin’s beautiful blonde hair away from his face.  
“Yes, I think” Justin said a little shaken. Brian smiled and put his arm around him.  
“Lets get you out of here. Are you hungry?” Brian said.  
“Yes” Justin said as he felt so safe in Brian’s arms. Brian led Justin out of Babylon and to the Jeep.

***  
Brian parked the Jeep outside the Diner.  
“Come on I’ll get you something to eat” Brian said taking off his seat belt.  
“Brian” Justin leant over to him “Thank you for everything”. Brian leant over and kissed Justin, he made it hard and fast and it left Justin with a hard on.  
“You are a frisky one” Brian laughed seeing Justin’s erection. Justin blushed. He kissed him again. Brian didn’t now why but for some reason he had been missing Justin’s touch, his lips were where Brian found solace.  
“Is that where we are going?” Justin asked looking at the diner.  
“Yep that’s it” Brian said as he got out of the car. Justin followed close behind. Just in case someone else would grab him. Brian and Justin walked into the diner and up to the counter.  
“Well look what the cat dragged in” Debbie said looking at Brian “Who’s your cute little friend?”.  
“Deb this is Justin, Justin this is Deb” Brian said as if it was a hassle.  
“Hi” Justin said in a quiet voice.  
“He is gorgeous” Debbie said nudging Brian “What can I get you sweet heart?”.  
“A burger” Justin said hopefully.  
“Coming right up, and Brian?” Debbie said looking at Brian.  
“Just a coffee Deb” Brian said as she turned to order Justin’s burger.  
“So you know next time you go into Babylon you may want to take a friend with you, it’s good to have someone to rely on” Brian said as he looked Justin up and down.  
“Were you there with friends?” Justin asked.  
“No, but I can look after myself” Brian smirked.  
“So can I” Justin huffed.  
“Yeah I saw that back at Babylon” Brian joked.  
“I was just getting warmed up” Justin joined in on the joke. Brian lent in and kissed him.  
“Your so hot when your angry” Brian smiled at Justin who was now blushing. Debbie brought over their order and they sat in the corner booth. They were talking and having a good time when Michael and Ben came in.  
“Oh shit” Justin said trying to hide his head.  
“What” Brian said turning around “Oh fuck” Brian said seeing Ben with Michael. Ben went to order and Michael walked over to Brian when he saw him sitting there. “Just act normal” Brian whispered to Justin.  
“Hey Brian” Michael said sitting next to him.  
“Hey Mikey” Brian said sheepishly.  
“Ben” Michael said calling him over to them. Brian was praying that Ben would forget Justin just as Michael did.  
“Justin” Ben said confused “What are you doing here?”.  
“I was um” Justin was trying to come up with an excuse.  
“Does he need an excuse?” Brian asked as if it was nothing.  
“I am just curious as to why one of my students was with you” Ben said looking at Brian. Michael looked at Brian and his mouth dropped.  
“You didn’t take him home that night did you? Oh my god” Michael said stunned.  
“God I new I should have taken Justin home that night, this is unacceptable on my behalf” Ben said holding his head.  
“Look Brian didn’t force me to do anything and for you information I can sleep with who ever I please” Justin said as he got up and stormed out. Brian was quick to follow.  
“Hey where are you going?” Brian ran after Justin.  
“I don’t know” Justin said as he tried to stop the tears in his eyes. Brian saw a single tear roll down Justin’s face and he couldn’t help but hold him. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and kissed his head to make to settle.  
“Do you want to stay with me again? Brian asked as he looked into Justin’s eyes. Justin nodded and followed Brian back to the Jeep.

***

Ben sat with Michael in the booth.  
“I can’t believe he did this” Ben said annoyed at Brian.  
“I can” Michael joked. Ben gave him a deathly stare. “Ok so he did, who cares, the kid is what nearly eighteen and Brian is only twenty, I think they would be good together” Michael smiled to himself.  
“From what you have told me about Brian, he doesn’t seem to be the boyfriend type” Ben said raising a brow.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Michael said ready to defend his friend.  
“Well how long do you think he will be with Justin before he gets tired of him?” Ben pointed out from Brian’s previous relationships.  
“In all the time I have known Brian he has never been out with someone twice, so this kid may just end up being the very thing he needs” Michael said in retaliation. For the rest of their night Michael and Ben put Justin and Brian out of their heads and tried to enjoy themselves.


	5. Finding His Sunshine

Brian led Justin into his loft. Brian slid the door shut behind him. Brian walked toward Justin and pulled him into a deep embrace kissing his all over his face only to find Justin’s lips and he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Justin’s mouth. Justin enjoyed the kiss and then broke it.  
“Brian are we together or am I just a fling to you, I don’t mind I just need to know” Justin said looking into Brian’s eye’s. Brian though of how all others that had asked him that question got the same answer of you mean nothing to me but for some reason when he looked at Justin he felt different, like he never wanted to let him go. Brian wanted to stay that he thought they were in love but he didn’t want to ruin his persona.  
“Your mine” Brian said as he ran his fingers over Justin’s face. Justin leaned in and rested his head on Brian’s chest hearing his heart beat.  
“Brian, I know you don’t feel as strongly for me, but I love you, so, so much” Justin pulled back and kissed Brian. Brian was so happy to hear the Justin felt that way for him, but he was not yet about to tell him that he felt the same. Brian kissed Justin while he lifted him up onto the kitchen bench. Brian rubbed his erection against Justin. Justin rolled his head back as he felt Brian rubbing against him, Brian always made Justin so horny. Brian reached into his pocket and pulled out Lubricant and a Condom. He went to unzip Justin’s jeans when Justin stopped him.  
“I want to pleasure you” Justin said as he slipped off the kitchen bench and started to undo Brian’s pants. Justin took off Brian’s pants and briefs; Justin began sucking on Brian’s hard cock, working it into his mouth inch by inch. He managed to fit it all the way in. Brian moaned ah could feel Justin’s throat contracting around his penis, a few more time sucks and Brian came in Justin’s mouth.  
“That was amazing” Brian said kissing Justin’s lips.  
“I’m glad you liked it” Justin smiled.  
“Now let me pleasure you” Brian said as he lifted Justin onto the counter top once again. Brian took off his own shirt then began undressing Justin as quickly as he could while he kissed every possible place on his lover. Brian grabbed the Lube and began working his fingers into Justin’s ass with it.  
“Oh” Justin moaned as he felt Brian working his fingers inside of him. Then Brian put on the condom and thrust himself into Justin’s tight hole.  
“Oh fuck Justin, your so tight” Brian grunted with pleasure.  
“Oh god Brian fuck me, fuck me” Justin cried out. Brian thrust himself in faster and faster.  
“Oh god Justin” Brian moaned as he felt Justin cum on his chest, Brian could feel the contractions from Justin. Justin quivered from he orgasm and wrapped his legs tighter around Brian. It only took Brian about three more hard thrusts before he went over the edge filling the condom. Brian slowly removed himself from Justin and threw the condom in the bin. Brian leaned into Justin and kissed him passionately. Justin smiled and thought to himself how perfect that moment was. Brian ran his hands over Justin’s body before picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom.

***  
Justin woke up in Brian’s arms tightly wrapped around him.  
“No wonder I slept so well” Justin said to himself as he looked at Brian.  
“HMM” Brian said waking up to Justin’s voice.  
“Oh shit it’s 10 am, I have to go to school, Justin said as he jumped off the bed to find his uniform. Brian watched Justin run around like a mad man for a second or two and then called out to him.  
“Oh Sunshine, it’s Saturday come back to bed” Brian smiled to himself. Justin walked back in the bedroom still naked.  
“You just wanted me to panic for a while didn’t you?” Justin joked.  
“I just wanted to see how fast that cute little but of yours could run” Brian said as he raised a brow. Justin hoped back in bed and looked at Brian.  
“What did you call me before?” Justin asked with a huge grin.  
“When?” Brian said rolling over.  
“Just then” Justin’s smile seemed to just get bigger.  
“Oh Sunshine” Brian said as if it was nothing.  
“Yeah Sunshine, why did you call me that” Justin said hoping for a romantic answer. Brian sensing that Justin was dying to hear his answer tried to make it a good one.  
“Well I figure you’re my Sunshine, cause when I wake up with you in the morning the sun shines brighter than usual” Brian said as if a whisper cause they were his real feelings. Justin kissed Brian on the lips so many times they lost count, they were interrupted by the sound of Justin’s cell phone.  
“Hold on one second” Justin said as he ran to answer his phone. “Hello”  
“Justin, I did something last night and I am really scared” a voice said over the line.  
“Chris is that you?” Justin said trying to think of why he would be calling.  
“Yeah it’s me Justin, can I come see you, I think I’ve fucked up” Chris said as he was now in tears.  
“Yeah of course you can come see me” Justin said trying to calm his friend. Brian came up behind Justin and kissed his shoulder then sat down at the counter.  
“Where do you want to meet me?” Chris said trying to control his voice.  
“Well I am at someone’s house now, but I can meet you somewhere else” Justin said no knowing how Brian would take him just inviting his friend over. Brian pulled the phone away from Justin and whispered in his ear.  
“Your friend can meet you here, he seems pretty upset” Brian said as he kissed Justin on the forehead. Secretly Brian was cursing himself for letting himself grow so attached to Justin.  
“Actually Chris you can meet me here at Brian’s place” Justin said as he put the phone back to his ear. Justin told Chris the address and then headed back in the bedroom with Brian for a morning fuck before Chris got there.

***  
Chris knocked on the loft door tears were still running down his face. Brian answered the door.  
“I’m sorry I must have the wrong place” Chris said to Brian and turned to walk away.  
“No wait, your Justin’s friend right” Chris turned around “Come in, he’s in the shower” Brian said standing aside so that Chris could enter, then shutting the sliding door after him. Just as Chris walked into the loft Justin walked out of the bathroom in a towel. Brian smiled as he looked as his wet prize, he walked over and kissed Justin.  
“I’ll leave you too alone” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear as he walked to the bedroom. Justin ran over to Chris.  
“Chris what’s wrong, what happened last night?” Justin asked as he sat Chris down on the couch.  
“You know how I went home with Ethan last night?” Chris sobbed.  
“Yeah” Justin said trying to get him to the point.  
“Well he fucked me…” Chris burst into tears.  
“Oh Chris is that all, Brian fucks me, after a while you really like it you know” Justin said rubbing Chris’s back.  
“No, we had fucked before, but last night we were drinking and I woke up to Ethan fucking me without a condom” Chris said as he tried to stop the tears.  
“Oh my god, what did he say to you?” Justin said in amazement.  
“He said we would get married and have babies, I don’t want to have babies Justin” Chris started crying again.  
“Maybe your not pregnant” Justin said trying to open up the possibility.  
“What if I am, I won’t be able to show my face at school and I won’t be able to play football” Chris sobbed.  
“Well let’s just wait to see if you are” Justin said trying to be positive.  
“Justin would I be a bad person if I got rid of it, I mean if I was?” Chris said as he turned to face Justin.  
“Chris please tell me you don’t think that is an option?” Justin said in disgrace.  
“Well I don’t know anymore” Chris said as he put his head in his lap and cried. Brian walked back in the room.  
“I could hear you from the other room” Brian said interrupting them. “I know a Clinic where you can check if you are” Brian said as he looked at Chris.  
“That would be good” Chris sad as he stopped sobbing and looked at Brian who had gotten up to get his car keys.  
“Oh and if you are pregnant, make sure the prick that did it takes care of you” Brian said knowing that he wouldn’t want to kill a child either. Chris nodded and walked over to the door. Justin ran into the bedroom to put on his clothes. “Are you coming Sunshine?” Brian asked as he opened the door.  
“I’ll meet you in the Jeep in a second” Justin called out to them. So Brian and Chris went to wait in the Jeep for Justin.


	6. Long Drive Home

On the way to the Clinic Justin and Chris sat in the back of the Jeep in silence, Chris was gripping Justin’s hand for dear life. Brian sat in the front listening to the radio. Brian pulled up outside the Clinic and turned off the radio.  
“Are you ready?” Brian said as he turned around to look at Chris. Chris took a deep breath and nodded.  
“It’s going to be fine Chris” Justin said as he tried to comfort his friend.  
“I don’t think it will, Justin you know what my parents will do if they even find out I am gay let alone pregnant” Chris said as he opened the car door and wiped the tears away from his face. Chris started walking up to the Clinic and Justin followed. Justin stopped when he noticed that Brian was on his cell phone and not following them.  
“Chris I’ll meet you inside” Justin told him as he walked over to Brian that just got off the phone. “Are you coming as well?” Justin asked hoping Brian would cause he had more experience.  
“I’m sorry Sunshine, I have to go to my office and have a meeting, they just called me and I have to come” Brian said in a groaning voice. Brian leaned in and kissed Justin, he slipped his tongue into Justin’s mouth and made the kiss last as long as he could.  
“Will you come back?” Justin asked as if he was going off into a war. Brian laughed.  
“I don’t know how long the meeting will be, if I can I’ll come back and get you guys.  
“But what is Chris supposed to do?” Justin panicked.  
“Just go up to the front desk and ask for a pregnancy test” Brian smiled as he kissed Justin once more and got in the Jeep. Justin smiled and waved as Brian drove away, Justin felt so vulnerable when Brian wasn’t with him and he was starting to miss every moment he had with Brian. Justin walked into the Clinic to see Chris sitting in a chair waiting for him.  
“Ready” Justin said standing in front of Chris.  
“Where’s Brian?” Chris asked looking around for him.  
“Brian had to go to a meeting, come on lets do this” Justin went up to the front desk with Chris and asked for his friend to get a pregnancy test. Justin and Chris waited in the waiting room about an hour before Chris was called. The wait had only increased the fear that was in Chris’s heart. Justin sat in the chair trying to focus on the old magazine that he had. He was scared for his friend. He looked up from his magazine to see a man standing in front of him.  
“Did I miss anything” Brian joked as he sat next to Justin. Justin smiled because he didn’t think Brian would come back.  
“Nothing yet, I’m so nervous, no wonder Chris is a wreck” Justin said as he held Brian’s hand.  
“Hey he doesn’t even no if he is yet” Brian said as if Justin was over reacting.  
“Yeah I guess” Justin said as he smiled at Brian and his perfectly formed features.  
“Or maybe he does” Brian said as he pointed over to Chris who looked as white as a ghost. Justin ran over to him.  
“Are you ok?” Justin said as he could see the fear in his face.  
“I’m, I’m pregnant” Chris whispered under his breath. His facial expression didn’t change at all, he just stared into the distance.  
“Maybe you should sit down” Justin said as he looked at Chris’s colour.  
“Is he going to be alright” Brian asked one of the doctors walking by.  
“He does look a little pale” the doctor said as he took a quick look at Chris. “Maybe I should give him another check up” and before the doctor could take Chris in to examine him, Chris passed out. He collapsed on Justin who could barely keep him up and then Brian lifted Chris into a chair.

***  
When Chris came to Brian and Justin took him to the Jeep.  
“So where do you want me to take you” Brian said as he climbed into the Jeep.  
“I live at…” Chris stopped and thought for a second.  
“Well” Brian said pushing for an answer.  
“Do you to just go to your house” Justin asked.  
“Yeah I should, I have to tell them” Chris said looking down at his knees. Justin reached back from the front seat.  
“What are you going to say?” Justin said as calmly as he could.  
“I don’t know, maybe I should just come out and say to my parents that I am a fagot and I’m pregnant, cause that is the way that they will take it anyway” Chris said as he thought of what he would say. “The only thing I know is that, no matter what I say they will still say the same thing” Chris put his head in his hands and he though of what he was going to do. Chris’s cell phone interrupted his thinking.  
“Hello” Chris said answering it in a croaky voice.  
“Hey Beautiful” A familiar voice said on the other line.  
“Ethan” Chris said enraged.  
“Of course, who else would it be” Ethan joked.  
“You have some nerve calling me after what you did” Chris was so mad he clenched the cell phone in his hand as he talked on it.  
“What do you mean, all we did was have sex” Ethan said trying to calm Chris down.  
“Yeah and because of you I am pregnant” Chris screamed into the phone. Brian and Justin pretended they weren’t but they were both listening in on the conversation or at the least Chris’s side of it.  
“Pregnant, baby that’s great” Ethan said as if he was really happy with himself.  
“No it isn’t, you know what my family is like” Chris sobbed.  
“Well know you can move in with me, I will support you and the baby” Ethan said to convince Chris.  
“No, I will not move in with you and what do you think you would support us with Ethan, you barely have enough money to support yourself” Chris spat out the rage he felt toward Ethan.  
“Baby we will be ok, I know we will, I want to see you” Ethan pleaded.  
“Don’t call me baby and we will not be ok cause we don’t exist and I never want to see you again” Chris said and then hung up on Ethan. The ride home seemed to take forever but when Chris looked up and saw that they were at his house, he wished the drive was longer so he could figure out what to say.  
“Is this it?” Brian asked the boys.  
“Yeah this is it” Chris said as he opened the door and went to climb out. “Thanks for everything guys” Chris said as he shut the door. Justin called out the window to Chris.  
“Will you be ok?” Justin asked. Chris looked back and Justin and nodded, even though he didn’t think that he would be.

***  
Brian and Justin went back to the loft after dropping Chris home.  
“Well that was an eventful day” Brian said as he threw himself onto the couch.  
“Yeah tell me about it” Justin said stand next to Brian stretched out across the couch. Brian could tell that Justin was still a bit scared of what was going to happen to Chris so he grabbed Justin by the hips and made Justin lay with him. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and kissed his head.  
“He’ll be ok” Brian said as he held Justin tight.  
“He really went off at Ethan, he sounded like he wasn’t going to have the baby” Justin said.  
“May be he won’t” Brian said as he looked at Justin’s face.  
“But how could he do that?” Justin said, as his face seemed to be sad.  
“Well he has to make that decision, you can’t for him, I mean Ethan pretty much raped him so you don’t know how he is feeling now” Brian said stating that it was none of Justin’s business.  
“I know” Justin sighed.  
“You will be fine” Brian said as he got up off the couch kissed Justin.  
“How do you know” Justin asked inquisitively.  
“Your Sunshine” Brian laughed as he walked to the kitchen.


	7. Time To Tell

Justin decided to call his mother and tell her that he was staying at Chris’s place again so he could spend his Saturday night with Brian. Brian was sitting on the couch and Justin was lying with his head on Brian lap watching TV. Brian started playing with Justin’s blond hair, wrapping it around his finger to see the way it curled. Justin snuggled into Brian and sighed.  
“What was that for?” Brian asked thinking that Justin was bored. Justin turned his head to face Brian and smiled.  
“You make me so happy” Justin said, as he was so content.  
“Is that right Sunshine” Brian smirked at him, as he knew that he had Justin wrapped around his little finger.  
“Are you happy?” Justin asked because he was worried he wasn’t enough for Brian even though that would never happen. Brian paused a moment before he answered.  
“Well I hate my job cause my boss is an asshole, but as for you I think happy would be an appropriate word” Brian smiled to himself.  
“I love you Brian, can I ask you something?” Justin said as he sat up and moved in close to Brian.  
“Well you can ask, but I may not do it” Brian said as he kissed Justin.  
“Will you fuck me, I just can’t get enough of you” Justin said as he smiled at Brian. Brian leaned in and kissed Justin passionately.  
“I thought you were never going to ask” Brian whispered and then continued the kiss. Justin threw his arms around Brian’s neck and felt how hot Brian was making him. Brian lifted Justin up and took about two steps before just laying him on the floor and undressing him. Brian planted kiss all over Justin’s body and his erection. Justin groaned from every kiss Brian put on his body. Justin leaned up and started to undress and kiss every bit of naked skin he could reach on Brian. When they were both completely naked Brian flipped Justin over so he was on all fours. Brian pushed his lubricant covered index finger into Justin’s hole.  
“Oh” Justin moaned as the first and second finger when in. Brian kept working Justin open, Brian loved the fact that Justin was so tight and when they had sex, it was like nothing Brian had done before so passionate he wondered how he could ever let Sunshine go. He stopped his thinking only to push himself into Justin.  
“Fuck Justin” Brian grunted as he just managed to push himself in. Justin moved a little to adjust then pushed back so that Brian went deeper into him.  
“ Oh god Brian fuck me, fuck me hard” Justin pleaded. Brian grabbed onto Justin by his perfect ass cheeks and started to move himself slowly in and out of Justin, then he grabbed Justin’s hips and thrust himself into him. He pounded the tight hole, savouring every second.  
“God Justin I love fucking you” Brian groaned.  
“Oh god Brian” That was all Justin could say as his orgasm hit him. Brian pushed harder and harder against Justin’s prostate. Brian kept pounding on his lover’s ass, while he explored every curve on Justin with his hands.  
“Oh fuck” Brian said as he thrust himself into Justin and filled the condom, he orgasm sent shock waves through his body and left Brian in total ecstasy. He pulled himself out of Justin and laid next to him on the floor taking off the condom and disposing of it.  
“You are so fucking amazing” Justin panted as he laid on his stomach with his face towards Brian. Brian smiled and ran his hand over Justin’s face, he wanted to say that he loved Justin and wanted to be with him forever, but he thought that he would ruin his reputation if he tried to settle down.  
“I love…” Brian paused.  
“You love what?” Justin asked with a huge grin.  
“You” Brian realised what he said and then tried to correct it “fucking you, I love fucking you” Brian said as he tried to hide what he really meant.  
“Me too” Justin said as he kissed Brian on the lips tenderly.  
“Well it’s not over yet” Brian said as he got up and helped Justin up and led him to the bedroom. Justin dick was already hard just from the suspense. Brian picked up Justin and lifted him onto the bed.  
“What are we doing this time?” Justin said, as he didn’t see any lube or condoms on Brian.  
“69er” Brian said as he lay next to Justin and pulled Justin on top of him, being the smaller man. Brian took Justin into his mouth and started sucking straight away. Justin moaned at the sensational feeling that Brian was giving him. Justin took all of Brian into his mouth and licked like crazy. Justin sucked and manoeuvred his tongue around Brian’s dick and Brian replicated. Justin could feel his orgasm coming and want to taste Brian at the same time. Justin thrust Brian’s dick down his throat so that Brian could feel Justin’s throat contract around him. This sent Brian over the edge just as Justin came. They licked up every drop of each other’s juices and then shared a passionate kiss with allowed them to taste each other. Justin lay in Brian’s arms and snuggled into him, starting to drift off to sleep. Brian looked at Justin and watched him fall asleep, Brian kissed Justin on the forehead to test if he was really asleep and when he was sure he leaned in close to Justin.  
“I love you” Brian whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

***  
Justin and Brian were woken up on Sunday morning by Justin’s mobile again.  
“Christ, you have got to turn that thing off” Brian said as he stared blankly at the room waking up. Justin got up and answered it.  
“Hello” Justin yawned into the phone.  
“Justin, where are you?” An angry voice said over the phone.  
“Mom, I’m at Chris’s place I told you last night” Justin said as he got worried at why he asked.  
“No your not, Chris’s parent just rang me and told me Chris is missing and they wanted to know if he was here, and where have you been the last two nights?” Jennifer said abruptly.  
“I’m, I’m at another friends place” Justin panicked as he thought of his answer.  
“Justin answer the question where are you?” Jennifer was getting very insistent.  
“I’m..” Justin turned and looked at Brian who was watching him “I’m at a guys house, my boyfriends” Justin admitted not knowing what his mother would say. He thought at least if he came out of the closet and said he was gay he would be supporting Chris.  
“What, Justin don’t talk like that you sound gay” Jennifer said as she dismissed his admission.  
“I am mom, I’m gay” Justin said as he waited for her answer. Jennifer stayed silent on the other end for a while.  
“Well you can come pick up your stuff today then, I’ll leave it outside for you” Jennifer said enraged by what her son had said.  
“But mom..” Jennifer cut Justin off.  
“Don’t call me that anymore, I have no son, I won’t recognize a fagot in this family” Jennifer said as she slammed down the phone. Justin hung up and looked at Brian who was now standing right next to him.  
“What happened?” Brian asked as he put his arms around Justin. A tear ran down Justin’s cheek.  
“I just told my mother I was gay” Justin whimpered.  
“She didn’t take it well?” Brian said already knowing the answer from Justin’s face.  
“She disowned me and told me to pick up my things today” Justin said as he hugged Brian, he needed someone strong to hold him and make him feel safe.  
“And Chris is missing, I’m scared for him too” Justin said as he burst into tears.  
“Justin we’ll find him and then we will go get your stuff” Brian said as he started to wipe the tears away from his baby.  
“I can’t ask you to do that” Justin sobbed.  
“Hey a man has to look after his Sunshine doesn’t he?” Brian said raising his eyebrow. Justin smiled and hugged Brian.  
“I guess” Justin smiled.  
“But you have to know that even though you are staying here, you don’t run my life, I still go out and do my own thing you know” Brian said trying to make himself seem like he wasn’t anybodies.  
“Absolutely” Justin said kissing his man.


	8. A Big Decision

Chris sat in the park where he met Ethan. He thought of how Ethan played for him and how happy he made him. He felt so mixed up, he hated Ethan for what he had done, but he still found himself loving Ethan. Chris rubbed his flat tummy and tears ran down his face. Ethan had cost him everything, his family, his friends, his chance of having a career. He watched as two little boys played soccer with each other, they were so full of life and happy, he thought that he had a little someone like that inside of him and he knew that he couldn’t get rid of it.  
“Chris” a voice called out from across the park. Chris looked up to see Daphne.  
“Oh hey Daph” Chris murmured.  
“Where have you been? Your parents are going crazy looking for you” Daphne said as she sat next to him.  
“I needed time to think” Chris sighed.  
“About what?” Daphne said as she moved closer.  
“You don’t want to know” Chris laughed.  
“Chris you can tell me” Daphne said trying to coax him.  
“I’m gay Daph” Chris paused and looked at Daphne “And I am pregnant” Chris began to cry.  
“Chris I had no idea, don’t worry I’m sure everything will work out” Daphne said as she hugged Chris.  
“No it won’t, my parents will hate me and make me leave, all the guys from soccer will give me shit at school, it’s only you and Justin that understand” Chris said as he cried on Daphne’s shoulder. They were interrupted by Chris’s phone. Chris didn’t even bother with it.  
“Are you going to see who it is at least” Daphne asked. Chris looked at his phone and saw it was Justin calling so he answered it.  
“Hey Just” Chris said trying to calm himself.  
“Chris where are you I have been worried sick about you” Justin said as he clutched the phone.  
“I’m just sitting in the park, I don’t know what to do Justin, I can’t do this alone” Chris sobbed.  
“You aren’t alone Chris, I just told my parents as well” Justin said as he tried to be strong for his friend.  
“You did” Chris said in shock.  
“Chris what park are you in? I want to meet up with you?” Justin said not wanting to talk over the phone. Justin wanted to be there for his friend.  
“Ok, I’m at Clinton Park with Daphne” Chris said as he was starting to feel better just for having a friend like Justin.  
“Ok I’ll see you guys soon” Justin said as he hung up the phone.  
“What did he say?” Daphne asked.  
“He’s coming to meet us here” Chris smiled. Chris waited with Daphne for Justin and they talked about Chris’s options, that he was going to keep the baby, and how he was feeling, especially about Ethan.

***  
Brian walked into the diner and ordered a coffee.  
“Hey Mikey” Brian said as he sat down next to Michael.  
“Hey, where have you been lately, you weren’t at Babylon last night” Michael said as he tried to get information.  
“At home, I had a better offer” Brian smirked.  
“Oh really so your done with that kid from Friday night huh” Michael said as he thought he was stupid to think that Brian would hold on to someone.  
“Not really” Brian said trying to avoid the subject.  
“Oh my god spill” Michael said seeing Brian get embarrassed.  
“Well he just staying with me for a while, no big deal or anything” Brian said as if it was nothing.  
“He’s living with you, I can’t believe my best friend finally has a relationship” Michael said getting excited.  
“Look were not going out, we just fuck ok” Brian tried to maintain the fact he belonged to no man.  
“Oh my god this is really exciting, I have to meet him, you have to introduce your boyfriend to me” Michael could hardly stay still.  
“Mikey I will introduce you too him if you stop saying that I have a boyfriend” Brian whispered as he tried to shut up Michael.  
“Fine, but answer me honestly, are you dating?” Michael whispered.  
“Not yet, I told him that I still am going to go out and do my own thing, but yes I like him” Brian said to Michael hoping he wouldn’t ask anymore questions. Debbie walked over with Brian’s coffee.  
“Hey where’s that cute little thing you brought in here the other night that Mr Schoolteacher scared off last time?” Debbie asked as she poured the coffee for Brian.  
“He is living with Brian mom” Michael said not being able to contain himself.  
“Mikey” Brian said as he nudged him.  
“Well I think he would be good for you Brian, tell him if he needs any work he can come in and work with me, I could use an extra hand around here and I get a good vibe from him” Debbie said as she smiled as Brian.  
“Thanks Deb, He may just take you up on that, since he’s moving out of home” Brian smiled at her.  
“Is that cause of you he’s moving out?” Michael asked inquisitively.  
“No, his parents told him to get out when he said he way gay” Brian said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
“What monsters, I couldn’t imagine doing that” Debbie said shocked. She took a look at Brian and Michael sitting there and she remembered what it was like for Brian growing up with his mom and step dad, always getting beaten up. Debbie took Brian in when he was ten years old and she considered him her son and always treated him that way.  
“Yeah well Deb unfortunately the world is not full of people like you” Brian said as he slipped a smile at her. It was Brian’s subtle way of showing his appreciation of everything she had done for him. Debbie left the boy to talk.  
“So when is he moving in?” Michael asked.  
“Today, we are meant to go get his stuff at 4 pm” Brian said as he took another sip of his coffee.  
“Brian have you looked at the time” Michael said pointing to the clock on the wall.  
“Oh shit” Brian said as he saw it was 4:30 pm. He got up to leave.  
“Hey wait can I come?” Michael pleaded.  
“Yeah ok just hurry up” Brian said as he left some money on the counter and walked out with Michael to the Jeep.

***  
Justin sat outside Brian’s apartment block waiting for Brian to help him pick up his stuff. When he looked at the time he started to think that Brian had changed his mind about letting him stay and began to walk away when he heard the Jeep pull up screeching on the brakes. Brian got out of the Jeep and walked over to Justin.  
“I’m sorry I’m late I lost track of time” Brian said as he kissed Justin.  
“That’s ok, I’m just glad you’re here” Justin said smiling.  
“Of course I am Sunshine” Brian said as he planted another kiss on Justin’s lips. They were interrupted by Michael honking the car horn.  
“Who’s that?” Justin said surprised.  
“That’s Mikey, he wanted to help” Brian said as he led Justin to the Jeep.  
“Justin this is Mikey, Mikey this is Justin” Brian introduced them as he started the Jeep.  
“Oh you’re the one who’s dating Mr Bruckner” Justin said as he shook Michael’s hand.  
“Yeah but you can call him Ben” Michael said just happy to be meeting Justin properly.  
“Hate to break you to up but where is this place?” Brian asked as he pulled out from the curb.  
“It’s 36 Edgerton Street” Justin called out from the back of the Jeep.  
“Oh by the way, my mom offered you a job at the diner if you want it, she likes you” Michael said as he turned to look at Justin.  
“That would be great” Justin was excited “Do you work there?” Justin asked.  
“No I have my own comic book store” Michael said proud of what he did. Justin and Michael were talking about comics the whole way to Justin’s house.  
“That’s the one” Justin pointed at a white house. Brian pulled up there to see Justin’s parents putting his stuff on the lawn and his little sister Molly was screaming at them. Brian, Michael and Justin got out of the car and walked over to them. Craig walked over to Justin and just slapped him across the face. Michael had to hold Brian back because he hated anyone hurting his Sunshine.  
“Are these your Fagot friends?” Craig yelled at Justin.  
“They are my friends” Justin said as he picked up on of the boxes and he started to carry it back to the Jeep.  
“Don’t you turn your back on me” Craig said as he grabbed Justin and punched him. Michael let go of Brian so he could check on Justin.  
“Just are you ok” Brian said rubbing Justin’s face.  
“You stay away from him fagot, I’m going to beat some sense in him if I have to” Craig took another lunge and was stopped. Brian had grabbed his first and pushed him back.  
“You listen to me, if you ever touch him again I will kill you” Brian said as he went back over to Justin & Michael. Michael helped Justin up.  
“Ok lets get your stuff and go, ok?” Brian said as he held Justin close to him.  
“Why don’t you sit in the Jeep and we can get your stuff Justin” Michael said looking at the Jeep.  
“No I’m fine, let’s just get it and go” Justin said picking up a box and carrying it to the Jeep. Molly ran up to Justin.  
“I don’t want you to go Justin” Molly said as the tears ran down her face. Justin hugged his sister.  
“I don’t have a choice” Justin said as he held her tight. Jennifer came up behind then and grabbed Molly pulling her away from Justin.  
“You leave her alone, she doesn’t have a brother anymore” Jennifer yelled at Justin.  
“I do have a brother, it’s you and dad that I hate and I never want to see you again” Molly said as she pulled away from her mothers grasp and began to walk away.  
“Molly you get back here and I mean now young lady or I will get your father” Jennifer called out to Molly. Molly turned round to face her mother.  
“I have no Parents” Molly yelled as she ran down the street crying. Brian and Michael kept taking Justin’s thing’s to the Jeep and the till they got all of it.  
“You see what you’ve done” Jennifer said looking at Justin.  
“I didn’t do anything, it’s your fault that you pushed your family away” Justin said as he got in the Jeep with Brian and Michael and they drove away.


	9. Moving In

Brian pulled up outside his block of apartments. He turned around to look at Justin who was still pretty shaken; he had never seen his parents act that way.  
“Well let’s get all this stuff inside” Brian said getting out of the Jeep and opening the door for Justin. They loaded all the boxes inside the lift and took them up. Michael couldn’t get over how supportive and affectionate Brian was to Justin, he thought is was absolutely adorable. Once they got all the stuff inside Justin sat on the couch.  
“I’ll leave you guys alone, I have to go meet Ben” Michael kissed both the men on the cheek and then let himself out.  
“Here” Brian said as he held out a packet of frozen peas for Justin to put on his face where Craig hit him.  
“Thanks” Justin said as he took it and lightly dabbed it on his head.  
“Are you ok?” Brian said as he sat next to Justin on the couch. Justin smiled at him.  
“Of course I am, I have you to protect me” Justin smiled.  
“Yeah some job I did” Brian muttered. He hated the fact that Craig hit Justin.  
“You did, look I have seen my father get violent before, I remember when I told him that I had quit the soccer team cause he was coaching he put me in hospital with a broken rib, he can’t control his angry” Justin sighed.  
“Well I am going to make sure that he never touches you again” Brian said as he lifted Justin up carried him to the bedroom.  
“Wow that made you horny didn’t it” Justin said thinking Brian wanted sex, which he always did.  
“No baby, you should get some rest it’s been a long day” Brian said as he laid Justin on the bed and put the blankets over him.  
“Are you coming to bed?” Justin asked not wanting to be alone.  
“Soon, I’m just going to get some work done” Brian said as he walked out of the bedroom. Brian went to do his work and then came back to go to bed three hours later. He slipped in next to Justin and kissed him.  
“I love you” Justin murmured from his sleep. Brian smiled and held Justin closer.  
“I love you baby and I will protect you” Brian began to drift to sleep but his grip on Justin was the same for the whole night.

 

***  
The alarm went off at 7:30 am. Brian rolled over to switch it off and noticed Justin was still fast asleep. He looked over his Sunshine and saw the black eye that his father had given him, it enraged Brian that anyone could hurt Justin. He thought that Debbie must have felt that way when him and Michael were growing up. She was so loving and caring and when she found out that they were both gay she still felt the same for them unlike Brian’s real mother. He tried to stop thinking about the subject and gently woke Justin.  
“Sunshine wake up” Brian said kissing Justin’s forehead. Justin’s eyes flickered for a second.  
“Hey” Justin said in a husky morning voice.  
“Sleep well?” Brian said as he delved into kiss Justin.  
“Yeah better then ever, what time is it?” Justin yawned.  
“7:30 am are you going to School today?” Brian asked as he wasn’t sure if Justin was really ok.  
“Yeah I am, I’m fine” Justin said as he stretched.  
“Ok then, I’ll drop you off on my way to work then” Brian said as he wanted to keep an eye on Justin. Brian got dressed and poured himself a coffee. He looked at Justin who looked like he had been in a pub fight and offered him one.  
“Yes please” Justin said as he sat down on a bar stool with his bag on. Brian poured him a cup of coffee.  
“I have something for you” Brian said as he reached into the kitchen draw.  
“What” Justin asked confused. Brian pulled out a key and gave in to him.  
“Now you don’t have to wait for me to get home” Brian smiled and kissed Justin. Justin put the key in his pocket, he was so in love with Brian.  
“We better get going” Justin said looking at the time. Brian nodded and grabbed his car keys. Justin followed Brian out to the Jeep and they left. Brian pulled up outside Justin’s school. Justin leant over and kissed Brian not noticing the some of the guys from the soccer team, see him. “Have a good day at work” Justin said as he kissed Brian once more and opened the door.  
“Justin, make sure you look after yourself ok, kids tend to pick on you for being gay” Brian said as he missed Justin already.  
“I know Brian, but I want people to know how happy you make me” Justin said as he kissed Brian once more.  
“I just want to make sure that you are going to be ok that’s all, so I guess I will see you tonight?” Brian asked.  
“Definitely, miss you already” Justin said as he shut the car door behind him. Justin walked into the School and went to his locker. When he was getting his books out of his locker Chris walked up to him.  
“Hey Just” Chris said as he leaned against the locker next to Justin’s.  
“Hey how are you?” Justin asked as he shut the locker.  
“Good but I need to talk to you” Chris said as he dragged Justin outside to where no one was.  
“Chris what’s up and why are we out here?” Justin said looking around.  
“Did Brian drop you off at School today?” Chris whispered.  
“Yeah so?” Justin said impatiently.  
“Some of the guys from the soccer team saw you with him, they said you were kissing him and they are spreading it around the school” Chris said as his concern got greater.  
“Yeah well, I’m not ashamed of what I am” Justin said as he went to go to class because the bell had rung.  
“Justin, I’m not ashamed either, but these guys could beat you up” Chris said dragging Justin back to where he was standing.  
“Chris it has to come out sometime and it might as well be now, so are you going to come to class with me” Justin said as he started to walk to class.  
“I’m sorry Justin, I’m just really scared” Chris said as he ran to catch up with Justin.  
“I know, but I don’t want to just hide forever” Justin said as he walked into class. Justin took a seat and Chris sat next to him.  
“Chris, why are you sitting next to a fagot?” One of the guys from soccer called out from the back.  
“Justin is my friend leave him alone” Chris said trying to protect him.  
“He’s gay, we saw him kissing some guy this morning” Another guy shouted out from the back.  
“Yeah so” Chris said trying to ignore them.  
“So what if I am gay” Justin said as he turned around to face them “I’m not ashamed of it” Justin said turning to face the front again. Daphne was sitting about two rows behind him and she was so proud that he said it.  
“Chris you hang around with fagots and you will become one” The guy shouted. Chris stood up to face them.  
“Well then you guys must be fagots cause I always used to hang round you and I’m gay” Chris shouted. Everybody in the room except for Chris, Justin and Daphne, just stopped, they couldn’t believe that Chris was gay.  
“Ok everyone sit down and take out your workbooks” Ben said as he walked into the room. All the way through that class the boys up the bay threw paper and other things at Justin and Chris. When the lesson was nearly over Justin leant over to Chris.  
“Thanks for sticking up for me” Justin whispered.  
“Would have done the same for me” Chris whispered back. Finally the bell rang and the class was dismissed on the way out a hit Chris on the back of the head with a textbook  
“Fagot” He said as he spat on Chris.  
“Hey what the hell was that” Ben said to the guy.  
“He’s nothing but a dirty fagot Mr Bruckner” The guy said trying to help his case.  
“Well you can go down and tell that to the Principal” Ben said as he marched the boy out the door. He came back in shortly later.  
“Thanks Mr Bruckner” Chris said as he picked up his books.  
“Here” Ben said as he offered him some tissues to wipe that spit off his clothes. “Now Justin I know you are gay, but are you Chris?”  
“Yes Mr Bruckner” Chris said looking down.  
“Look boys, if you get any major harassment like that again, I want you to come to me, cause I know that most teachers are a s bad as the kids” Ben said as he tried to reassure them that they would be fine. “And if you need someone to talk to you can always come see me”.  
“I’m, I’m pregnant Mr Bruckner” Chris said so he could take comfort in the fact that their was a teacher on his side.  
“Well we will have to be very careful with you then and before you go, Justin did you get that black eye from one of them” Ben asked.  
“No sir, my dad did that, when I told my parents I was gay they kicked me out” Justin sighed.  
“Do you have somewhere to stay?” Ben asked concerned for Justin.  
“Yeah with Brian” Justin smiled.  
“Well as long as he looks after you, and what about you Chris, how did your parents take it?” Ben asked as he could see Chris was upset.  
“I haven’t told them, but I know they will be exactly the same as Justin’s” Chris sobbed.  
“Well if they are, I will see if I can find a place for you to stay” Ben said as he reassured him he would be ok.

***  
After what had turned out to be a long day for Justin and Chris had finished they walked out the front gate of the School.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Chris said as he saw Ethan sitting at the gate.  
“Well you haven’t been answering my calls and I haven’t seen you since you told me the good news” Ethan said as he got up and walked over the Chris.  
“What part of I never want to see you again didn’t you understand?” Chris was so angry.  
“Look your having my baby, I want to be with you, I love you” Ethan said as he took Chris’s hand.  
“You don’t love me, you raped me, how am I supposed to loved you” Chris said as he stormed off to get in his car with Justin.  
“Chris I didn’t rape you” Ethan said trying to get Chris to turn around.  
“You know what your right, you didn’t rape me, I wanted you to fuck me, but you knew I didn’t want to have kids yet, you intentionally fucked me without a condom and I didn’t know till the next day” Chris said as he opened the car door. Ethan pushed the car door shut again.  
“Leave him alone Ethan, he doesn’t want to see you” Justin shouted at Ethan.  
“You stay out of this. Chris where do you think your going to go? You know the minute you parents find out they will kick you out, I want you to be with me, move in with me, we’ll raise this baby together, I love you Chris and I want to be with you” Ethan said as he held on to Chris’s hand. Chris looked down at Ethan’s hand clutching his own.  
“I used to love you Ethan, but I don’t anymore” Chris said as he pulled his hand away from Ethan’s and got in the car. As they drove away Ethan watched them.  
“You’ll be mine again Chris, I’m going to make sure of it” Ethan murmured to himself.


	10. Never Alone Again

Chris dropped Justin off about a block away from the apartment cause Justin said he felt like a walk. He felt so sorry for Chris, Ethan was harassing him and that could only be doing harm to the baby making Chris stress so much. Justin’s life was turning out great with Brian. Justin was so madly deeply in love with him. Justin was about two building away from Brian’s loft when he was pulled into an ally.  
“What the fuck” Justin yelled as he struggled to get away.  
“You turned our friend into a fagot” The first guy said as he punched Justin.  
“Oh god” Justin cried as punch after punch kept coming.  
“God won’t help you now” The other guy said as he began to lay into Justin. Then a policeman walked past the ally.  
“Hey what’s going on down there” He called out and the guy ran off. Justin held his stomach feeling like it was going to collapse. “Are you ok?” The Officer asked Justin.  
“Yeah I’m fine” Justin said even though he felt like he was dying.  
“Maybe I should take you to hospital” The Officer said seeing Justin struggling to stay up. Justin felt a sharp pain, which made him fall to his knees.  
“Oh god” Justin moaned.  
“I’ll take you to hospital” The Officer said helping Justin up.  
“No, I just want to go home” Justin said as he stood himself up.  
“Ok I’ll take you home then, where do you live?” The Officer asked.  
“Two buildings over” Justin managed to mutter.  
“Do you have someone there who can look after you?” The Officer asked as he helped Justin start to walk.  
“Yeah, he’ll be home soon” Justin said as he limped along.

***  
Brian went to the Diner straight after work to meet Michael. Brian walked in to find Ben and Michael sitting in a side booth.  
“Hey lovebirds” Brian said as he sat himself down next to them.  
“Hey Brian” Michael said as his mother came over.  
“Ok boys what can I get you?” Debbie asked in her joyful little tone.  
“I’ll have a Burger, oh and chips please mom” Michael said rubbing his tummy.  
“I’ll just have a coffee Deb” Brian smiled.  
“Brian you know it’s not healthy to just drink coffee” Debbie said shaking her head at him.  
“Don’t worry about me, I eat very well” Brian said as he raised a brow at Michael.  
“And Mr Schoolteacher?” Debbie said not really interested in what Ben wanted, she got a bad feeling from him.  
“I’ll have a burger too thanks Debbie” Ben said trying to please her.  
“Ok” Debbie said as she turned and went to go get there orders.  
“Mr Schoolteacher, wow she really doesn’t like you” Brian smirked at Ben.  
“Yeah I know, anyway I wanted to apologize for the other night, I think and Justin will be great together and it’s really nice of you to let him stay with you” Ben tried to make up for what he had said the other night.  
“Whatever, lets not talk about it” Brian said as he looked towards Michael.  
“So what are you doing tonight?” Michael asked.  
“Nothing, maybe some paperwork” Brian said bored by the situation.  
“Come to Babylon with us” Michael pleaded with Brian.  
“I don’t know Mikey” Brian said rubbing his brow.  
“Please, please, please” Michael added.  
“Alright, but I have to go home and change first” Brian caved in to Michael.  
“Great well we are going in about two hours if you want to meet us there” Michael said happily as he had won. They talked for about another half hour and then Brian decided to head home, he was dying to see Justin but was trying to make it look like he didn’t care. He drove home and took the elevator to the loft, he opened the door expecting to see his Sunshine running up to meet him. He heard a coughing coming from the bathroom and before he could get there Justin came out with a towel around his head.  
“There you are Sunshine” Brian said as he walked up to Justin and hugged him.  
“Oh” Justin whimpered as Brian squeezed all the bruises on his stomach that were hidden by his bathrobe.  
“What’s wrong” Brian said as he pulled away, seeing he had hurt Justin in some way.  
“Um, nothing” Justin said as he ran to the bedroom. He had promised Brian that he would be careful and he didn’t want him to know what had happened.  
“Justin, what are you hiding” Brian said following him to the bedroom.  
“Nothing” Justin said sitting on the bed. Brian kneeled in front of Justin and opened the bathrobe to see all the black and blue bruises that covered his body.  
“Oh my god” Brian said seeing what admitting Justin was gay had done to him.  
“I’m sorry” Justin said as he broke down in tears. Brian sat next to Justin on the bed and wrapped his arms gently around him.  
“Baby don’t be sorry, I just wish I could protect you better” Brian said as he held his baby close to him.  
“It hurts so much” Justin whimpered.  
“Have you been to the doctors yet” Brian said as he wiped all the tears off Justin face.  
“No, I didn’t want to go” Justin sniffled to himself.  
“We have to take you there ok? Justin who did this to you?” Brian asked as he lifted Justin’s chin up so that he would be face to face with Brian.  
“Some guys from School” Justin whimpered.  
“They did this at your School?” Brian asked enraged that a teacher would not have stopped them.  
“No it was in an ally” Justin whispered as he thought Brian would get angry.  
“An ally, what where you doing in an ally?” Brian asked confused.  
“I was walking here” Justin explained.  
“I thought you said Chris would give you a lift home?” Brian prosecuted.  
“Yeah well he dropped me off about a block away cause we saw Ethan at the School and I thought Chris needed to be alone and I didn’t mind the walk” Justin rambled trying to make Brian understand.  
“And then someone pulled you in an ally and beat you up on the way here” Brian was furious.  
“Yeah, but a Policeman helped me” Justin said as if was fine.  
“Fucking Assholes” Brian said as he paced back and forth in front of Justin, then Brian walked back over and squatted in front of Justin. “Baby from now on I want you to come home with Chris or I’ll pick you up ok, I mean if you want to go for a walk do it in a public park, these people are dangerous and I don’t want you walking around these streets so they can do that to you again” Brian said as he took Justin’s hand and forgot about his tough guy persona. Brian was so worried about Justin that he wanted to just keep him wrapped in his own arms so that no one could touch Justin. “Justin promise me you won’t go walking around these streets like that” Brian pleaded.  
“I promise” Justin said nodding his head at Brian. Justin could see how worried Brian was and was glad in a way cause he knew how much Brian cared for him.  
“Come on lets get you to the hospital” Brian said as he helped Justin up.

***  
Brian drove Justin to the hospital and parked out front. Brian helped Justin out of the Jeep.  
“Do you want me to carry you” Brian asked Justin as he could she that every step he took hurt him.  
“I’ll be fine” Justin said as he smiled at Brian. They walked into the hospital and put Justin’s name down and waited for him to be called.  
“Taylor, Justin” The doctor called.  
“Yes” Brian called out as he helped Justin up. Brian walked up to the Doctor.  
“Hi, my name is Dr Ruby if you like to follow me” The doctor said as she walked into her office. “So by the look of you I am guessing that you were on the receiving end of a fight” The doctor looked as Justin.  
“I got beaten up in an ally way” Justin said softly.  
“Well then lets have a look at you” Dr Ruby said as she put a blood pressure cuff on Justin’s arm and listened to his heart at the same time. “Well that’s about normal, I’m giving a little leeway to the fact that you have just been in a fight so you will still be a little tense” Dr Ruby said removing the cuff. “So if I can get you to lie down on the table for me” Dr Ruby said patting a padded table.  
“Yep” Justin said as Brian helped him onto the table.  
“So any idea why this happened” Dr Ruby said as she checked Justin’s stomach for abnormalities in Justin’s bruising.  
“Because I told them I was gay” Justin said expecting to get a shocked reaction from Dr Ruby.  
“Well unfortunately we live in a society that doesn’t always except how different people choose to live their lifestyle” Dr Ruby said as she continued to check Justin’s stomach.  
“That’s for sure” Brian said staring at the bruising.  
“So what year are you in at School?” Dr Ruby asked as she pushed lightly on the bruising to find any obvious broken bones.  
“Year Twelve” Justin groaned from the pain. Dr Ruby stopped looking at his stomach and looked at Justin’s black eye.  
“It’s just a guess but did you get the bruise on your eye in another fight?” Dr Ruby said inspecting his eye.  
“Yeah, that was my dads work” Justin said in a soar tone.  
“Well from what I can see there is nothing mayor wrong with you, but we will need to do some x-rays just to make sure there are no broken bones” Dr Ruby said as she helped Justin sit up.  
“Ok then” Justin muttered under his breath as everything hurt.  
“Best for you to take a few days off School, your body needs time to recuperate” Dr Ruby looked at Brian “And I’ll need you to take good care of him, you are partners aren’t you?” Dr Ruby asked Brian. Justin hesitated to answer because he didn’t want to say they were together if Brian still just thought in was casual.  
“Yes we are partners” Brian said without hesitation. Justin smiled at Brian.  
“Well then, we’ll get you to the x-ray room and your test result should be back tomorrow so I expect you to come back and see me” Dr Ruby smiled at Justin.


	11. Always Your Sunshine

Brian brought Justin back to the loft. Brian decided to try and make Justin feel better.  
“Why don’t you go have a shower and I will make us some dinner” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear as he gently walked Justin into the shower.  
“I don’t really fell strong enough” Justin whimpered, as he was still dizzy.  
“Oh really” Brian said as he kissed Justin and pulled Justin in close to him being careful not to touch his bruises.  
“What was that for?” Justin asked smiling.  
“Well I guess I am just going to have to get in the shower with you” Brian smiled and raised a brow at Justin. Brian started to kiss Justin and undress him. Brian made Justin feel so amazing that Justin never wanted another man only Brian. Brian sucked on Justin’s cock as he took off his own clothes. When Brian had taken off all his clothes he grabbed a condom and put it on.  
“No lube tonight” Justin asked with a surprise.  
“There will be enough water in the shower to lube you up” Brian smiled as he gently picked up Justin and carried him into the bathroom. Brian turned on the water and as they stood in the shower together they kissed. The water cascaded down their bodies. Brian kneeled down and began sucking on Justin once again as he worked his finger into Justin’s ass.  
“Oh yeah” Justin moaned from all the wonderful sensations. When Brian had made Justin’s ass hole widen enough to fit himself inside he turned him around. Brian made Justin bend over just enough to allow Brian entry. Brian pushed his dick in slowly so that he could tell if Justin was in pain from the position. When he was sure Justin was alright he slowly started to push himself in and out of Justin. The constant rubbing of Justin prostate made him tighten his ass from the pleasure.  
“Oh god I love how you are always so tight for me” Brian whispered as he could feel his orgasm come. “Oh fuck” Brian shouted as he spilled his load into the condom. Justin orgasm was immediately after Brian’s.  
“Oh god” Justin shouted, partly from the feeling of his orgasm and partly from the extreme pain he felt in his stomach from the contractions. Justin held his stomach groaning from the pain.  
“Baby, what is it?” Brian said turning off the shower and holding Justin up.  
“My stomach is killing me” Justin said as he crouched down to the floor of the shower trying to stop the pain. Brian got out of the shower grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Justin.  
“I’ll take you back to the doctors” Brian said as he picked Justin up as gently as he could.  
“No I’m fine, I just want to lay down” Justin said as he looked at Brian. Brian took Justin into the bedroom and laid Justin down. Brian looked at Justin, his hair was dripping wet and the towel that Brian had put on his didn’t even cover over all the horrible bruises he had.  
“Are you ok now baby” Brian asked as he took off Justin’s towel and put Justin under the blankets.  
“Yeah it was just from my orgasm, I guess I wasn’t ready for that” Justin smiled at Brian who was drying Justin’s hair for him. Brian smiled.  
“I am going to make us some dinner and tomorrow we have all day together” Brian smiled as he kissed Justin softly on the forehead.  
“Why do we have tomorrow?” Justin asked puzzled.  
“I’m taking the day off work to look after you, oh and tomorrow night Deb has like a family dinner thing, she does it every week” Brian said as he got up to make the dinner.  
“Brian Kinney, is that your way of asking me to come to a family dinner” Justin said smugly.  
“I guess it is” Brian smiled before walking out of the bedroom.

***  
Justin had been asleep for about an hour after Brian left to go make dinner. He was awoken by a sweet whisper in his ear.  
“Baby, I have a surprise for you” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.  
“Huh, a surprise” Justin said rubbing his eyes.  
“But you have to come into the lounge room to get it” Brian said as he pulled back the blankets.  
“What are you up to?” Justin asked with a huge grin on his face.  
“Come and see” Brian said as he took Justin’s hand and lead him into the lounge room which was full of candles and in the middle of the floor there was a blanket with wine and a little picnic basket on it.  
“Wow” Justin said looking around “It’s beautiful Brian”.  
“After you then” Brian said as he directed Justin onto the blanket. Brian put on some soft music and they had a little picnic in the lounge room. After which they fell asleep together on the blanket.

***  
The next morning Justin woke up on the floor next to Brian who was still fast asleep. Justin leant over and kissed Brian then went to get dressed. As Justin walked back over to the lounge room from the bedroom, he noticed Brian wasn’t on the floor anymore and he had not seen him get up.  
“Good morning Sunshine” Brian said as he walked out of the kitchen with a coffee.  
“Good morning, are you still going to stay home with me today” Justin asked as he looked at his sexy brunette without a shirt on.  
“Yep I am going to call up and say that they can’t have me today and that I am at your disposal”. Brian said as he rapped his hands around Justin’s waist.  
“So I have you all to myself?” Justin said as a huge grin crept up on his face again.  
“Yep I’m all yours, what do you want to do?” Brian asked as he raised a brow.  
“Well I am a bit hungry” Justin hinted.  
“I see, how about I take you out for breakfast, I’ll take you to the diner, Deb likes you so she’ll look after you” Brian kissed Justin.  
“Sounds great” Justin smiled.  
“Ok then I’ll call up work, get dressed and we will go” Brian said as he kissed Justin one more time and then picked up the phone to call work. Justin sat on the couch and thought he better call Chris to tell him he wouldn’t be coming to school. He picked up his cell phone and dialled Chris’s number.  
“Hello” Chris mumbled through the phone with a yawn cause he had just woken up.  
“Hey Chris it’s Justin” Justin said happy to hear his friend voice.  
“Oh hey Just, did you want me to pick you up this morning for School?” Chris said as he sat up in bed.  
“No I was just ringing to tell you I can’t come, I got beaten up last night and the doctor said I need a few days to rest” Justin said casually.  
“Oh my goodness, are you ok?” Chris asked worried.  
“Yeah I am fine, I just have to go back for another check up today and then just rest for a while” Justin said as he heard his tummy rumble.  
“Well ok, just call me if you need anything and I’ll come over and see you after School ok?” Chris said as he wanted to see what the guys had done to Justin.  
“Yeah that sounds good, well I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later ok” Justin said as he saw Brian come out of the bedroom dressed.  
“Yeah that’s cool Justin I’ll see you later” Chris said and then hung up the phone.  
“Are you ready to go Sunshine” Brian said as he leaned in and kissed his baby.  
“I love it when you call me that” Justin said as he kissed Brian again.  
“Call you what Sunshine?” Brian asked raising a brow.  
“Yeah, it just makes me feel wanted” Justin smiled and then looked down at his knees. Brian seeing Justin was a little up set still about his parents thought he should comfort Justin. Brian sat down next to Justin on the couch and made Justin turn and face him.  
“You are wanted” Brian took a deep breath “Because you’re my Sunshine and nothing on this earth can change the fact that…” Brian stopped and thought about what he was about to say.  
“Can change what?” Justin asked.  
“Nothing can change the way I feel about you” Brian smiled, as he was getting tense. He wanted to shout out I love you Justin but he didn’t think it was right to stay it so early.  
“How do you feel about me?” Justin wanted to know exactly how Brian felt about him, whether he was just a fling or the real thing.  
“Well I… I love you” Brian said in a soft sexy tone. “I want spend every minute with you and every second your not in my arms I miss you like crazy” Brian admitted.  
“Brian” Justin said lifting up Brian’s head by his chin to look in Justin’s deep blue eye’s “I love you and I can’t stand being without you” Justin kissed Brian passionately and threw his arms around Brian’s neck.  
“Let’s go get you something to eat before you end up eating me” Brian smirked. They both got up and left for the Diner.


	12. Meeting The Family

Justin and Brian drove to the diner for breakfast.  
“Hi Darling, I didn’t think I would see you this morning” Debbie said as she walked up and hugged Brian planting a big huge kiss on him.  
“Well Sunshine was hungry” Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Justin.  
“Well hello there gorgeous” Debbie said looking at Justin.  
“Hey” Justin smiled. Debbie leaned in and looked at Justin’s face.  
“Is that what your father did?” Debbie said shaking her head.  
“Yeah, but I suppose that the guys from school were worse” Justin smiled as he raised his skirt just enough for Debbie to see his bruises.  
“Oh my god” Debbie said as she held her hand over her mouth “How could anyone have that much hate”.  
“I don’t know what there fucking problem is, but I know if I find out who they are they are going to wish they were dead” Brian was enraged.  
“I would too baby, but for now we should just be happy that Justin is ok” Debbie said as she hugged Justin.  
“Yeah, well I have use the little boys room if you will excuse me” Brian said as he pushed his way in between Debbie and Justin to go to the bathroom “Oh Sunshine, order for both of us”.  
“Ok baby” Justin smiled at Brian.  
“Oh my goodness I have never seen Brian so crazy about anyone else, you know what Sunshine I think you are a very special boy” Debbie said as she smiled and hugged him again.  
“I really care for him Debbie, in fact I know Brian and I haven’t been together that long, but I think I’m in love” Justin said as he leaned out of the hug just enough to see Debbie’s face.  
“I have always thought of Brian as a son to me, I mean I have looked after him since he was ten years old and I couldn’t be happier that he found you” Debbie said as a tear rolled down her cheek “Ok we better get your order before Brian starts asking what we were doing all this time”.  
“Well I’ll have bacon and eggs and a glass of juice” Justin said starving.  
“Now that’s what I like to see, a real breakfast, do you want toast on the side?” Debbie smiled at Justin.  
“Yeah that would be great and I guess for Brian just his coffee and some toast” Justin smiled.  
“Yeah that’s Brian for sure, never changes” Debbie loved how Justin knew Brian so well.  
“What’s Brian?” Brian said as he walked over to Debbie and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Oh we were just talking about your diet” Debbie joked and went to get the order.  
“What was all that about?” Brian asked looking at Justin.  
“Oh nothing, she is so nice” Justin said trying to change the subject.  
“Yeah Deb’s the best, she’s got to have the biggest heart that I have ever seen” Brian leaned into Justin “Although I am starting to think you are the same” Brian smiled as he kissed Justin’s hand. Justin blushed.  
“Yeah but do you still think I am sexy” Justin said with puppy dog eyes.  
“No” Brian said calmly.  
“What, I don’t…” Brian cut off Justin.  
“I think you are the sexiest guy I have ever met, so why should I settle for just calling you sexy” Brian smiled and kissed Justin’s hand. Michael walked into the diner. “Hey Mikey” Brian called him over.  
“And where were you last night Mr?” Michael said as he walked over to Brian and Justin and put his hands on his hips.  
“I had to take Justin to the hospital” Brian said trying to get out of Michael death stare.  
“What? Are you ok? What happened?” Michael sat down next to Justin.  
“Yeah I’m fine, a couple of guys just beat me up last night on my way home” Justin tried to make the whole event seem minor.  
“Well you don’t look too bad” Michael smiled. Brian raised a brow.  
“Really, he doesn’t look too bad” Brian said as he raised Justin’s shirt up enough for Michael to see.  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe they did that to you” Michael said looking closer. Justin grabbed his shirt and pulled it down.  
“It’s nothing” Justin said as he saw Debbie walking over with the order.  
“Here we go boys” Debbie said putting the plates on the table “Michael my handsome boy, what do you want for breakfast honey?” Debbie asked as she ruffed up Michael’s hair.  
“I think I’ll have the same as Justin” Michael said smiling at the plate on the table.  
“That’s my boy, a real breakfast” Debbie smiled at Michael.  
“Oh and ma, can Ben come to dinner tonight?” Michael said as if that a no would break his heart.  
“Oh I suppose so, but I tell you I don’t like that man I think he will end up hurting you” Debbie said shaking her head.  
“Deb really doesn’t like Ben does she?” Brian whispered to Michael.  
“Yeah I just don’t get it, he hasn’t done anything bad” Michael whined.  
“Well you know Deb, she does kind of have a sixth sense about people” Brian said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
“Yeah I guess, hey did you hear who’s coming to dinner tonight?” Michael questioned.  
“Other than Ben, no” Brian said as he kissed Justin on the forehead and put his arm around Justin.  
“Mel and Lindsay” Michael whispered.  
“Oh fuck no” Brian whined as he rubbed his temple.  
“Who are Mel and Lindsay?” Justin asked.  
“There are a couple of girls we knew from high school, they are lesbians” Michael said as if he was holding back.  
“Why don’t you want them to be there?” Justin asked looking at Brian.  
“Well Melanie and I don’t get on very well” Brian smiled trying to cover over what was between the girls and him.  
“That’s it?” Justin joked.  
“Yeah well that and the fact that a while ago Lindsay left Melanie to be with Brian” Michael spat out. Justin had taken a drink of his juice and nearly spat it out.  
“What” Justin coughed out trying to regain his breath. Brian rubbed his back to stop Justin chocking and calm him, as he knew how much pain he was in from his stomach.  
“Lindsay and I were always really close, she even said I was her best friend, but I only cared for her as a friend and unfortunately she took it another way” Brian said as Justin had calmed.  
“Yeah Mel made Lindsay promise never to see Brian again or Mel said she would leave her, I guess that rule doesn’t apply anymore if they are coming tonight” Michael shrugged.  
“I don’t get where it’s my fault, I mean I didn’t try to steal away Lindsay from Melanie, although I did say that Melanie was a bitch a lot of the time” Brian smirked.  
“Well I can understand where it is your fault” Debbie said as she walked over with Michael’s Breakfast.  
“How it my fault?” Brian said confused.  
“All of you boys are just too damn handsome” Debbie smiled as she walked back over to the counter to serve someone.  
“I think she is right” Justin smiled looking at Brian “You are very handsome, I don’t think that anyone could resist” Justin kissed Brian gently.  
“I think I can resist, you didn’t grow up with him” Michael joked. Brian, Justin and Michael sat and ate their breakfast for a while longer, and then Brian and Justin went to see Dr Ruby for Justin’s X-ray results.

***  
Brian and Justin waited in the waiting room to see Dr Ruby, Justin rested his head on Brian’s shoulder and Brian caressed Justin beautiful blonde hair.  
“Justin Taylor” Dr Ruby called out from the reception desk. Brian and Justin got up and walked over to Dr Ruby.  
“Hi Dr” Justin smiled looking at her kind face.  
“Hello Justin, how are you today?” Dr Ruby said as she showed them into her office.  
“Very well, still a little sore” Justin sighed.  
“Yes unfortunately you do get that from bruising, and how are you Brian? Taking care of my patient I see” Dr Ruby said as she took out Justin’s X-rays and looked at them.  
“As best I could Dr” Brian smiled at Justin.  
“That’s what I like to hear, now looking at these X-rays, you should be fine, no broken bones, no internal bleeding present, so we will do a few more tests and then you should be fine to go” Dr Ruby said as she took his blood pressure once more.  
“So do you think the bruising will heal quickly?” Justin asked hoping he didn’t have to walk around with it for much longer.  
“Well you are a perfectly healthy young man, so I imagine it should be gone in no time” Dr Ruby smiled at Justin “Your blood pressure seems fine so as long as you don’t get any abnormalities you shouldn’t have to come and see me anytime soon”.  
“That’s great Dr, thank you” Brian said as he and Justin stood up.  
“Oh one more thing” Dr Ruby said getting a box from the inside of her desk.  
“Yes” Justin said a little worried.  
“I don’t mean to intrude on your personal lives but I would take it that you a fairly sexual relationship” Dr Ruby said looking at the boys.  
“Uh well, I…” Justin stumbled over his words.  
“Yeah we do Dr, why do you ask?” Brian finished what Justin was trying to say.  
“Well this is a product that you may be interested in, it’s like the male pill, stops you from getting pregnant, but I only recommend it for couples, it is no good for one night stands because there is always the issue of disease” Dr Ruby said handing Brian a packet of the drugs to look at.  
“So who takes it?” Brian asked inquisitively.  
“Well the one who is on the receiving end, here is some information on the pills, if you decide you would like to take it or would like more information just come back and see me” Dr Ruby said as she handed Brian a pamphlet on the drug.  
“Thanks Dr Ruby” Justin said as he walked out of the room with Brian who was studying the pamphlet.  
“Always a pleasure boys” Dr Ruby said as she showed them out.

***  
Brian and Justin spent the afternoon together then went to Debbie’s house for dinner. Brian parked the car outside the house. Brian saw Lindsay and Melanie walk across the lawn up to the house.  
“Get ready for one of the most uncomfortable moments of your life” Brian said smiling at Justin.  
“I’m ready” Justin smiled back at Brian. They got out of the Jeep and walked up to the front door. Brian knocked on the door and felt his heart racing as he heard it open.  
“Brian” a voice said in an excitement. Brian looked up to see a familiar old face.  
“Hey Vic how are you?” Brian said as he gave Vic a hug.  
“I’m fine, haven’t seen you in a while though kiddo, come in it’s cold out there” Vic laughed; he still called Brian kiddo from when he was ten years old.  
“Vic this is Justin” Brian introduced Justin as they walked into the door.  
“Very nice to meet you Justin” Vic smiled as he shook Justin’s hand.  
“You too” Justin smiled back at Vic.  
“Brian, Justin about time you got here” Michael said as he got off the floor to hug them. Vic went into the kitchen to tell Debbie that Justin and Brian had arrived.  
“Where’s my other handsome son” Debbie called out as she walked out of the kitchen.  
“Hey Deb” Brian smiled to himself, he loved how she cared for him. Debbie walked over and kissed Brian and gave him a big hug.  
“And look at the gorgeous thing he brought along with him, everyone this is Justin” Debbie said as she put her arm around Justin and introduced him to everyone. “Justin this is Ted and Emmett”.  
“Hey” Ted said not knowing what to say looking at Justin’s black eye. Of course Emmett just came out and asked about it.  
“Poor baby, what happened to your eye?” Emmett asked as he grabbed Justin’s hand.  
“His dad did that” Michael jumped in.  
“Oh my goodness, well don’t worry your in good hands know” Emmett smiled. Justin smiled back not knowing what to say. Brian sat talking to Ben and Michael wondering where the girls were.  
“Ok so you have met all the boys, know where did the girls go?” Debbie said turning around.  
“Looking for us” Melanie said walking down the stairs with Lindsay. Brian took a deep breath.  
“Girls this is Justin, Justin this is Melanie and Lindsay” Debbie introduced Justin to them.  
“Nice to meet you” Melanie said sizing up Justin.  
“Hi Justin, how are you?” Lindsay said trying to be nice.  
“So how do you know Deb?” Melanie asked.  
“Justin is Brian’s boyfriend?” Debbie said ecstatic. Brian hides his head in his hands, as he was ready for the insults to come.  
“Oh really” Lindsay said with surprise and the tiniest bit of jealousy. Melanie could tell what Lindsay was thinking and decided to take he anger out on Justin.  
“So you Brian’s boyfriend, that explains the black eye” Melanie taunted.  
“How dare you” Brian stood up enraged that anyone would accuse him of such a thing   
“Brian would never hit me” Justin yelled at Melanie.  
“Look Melanie, we came here for dinner not see a wrestling match” Michael stood up in front of Melanie.  
“What happened Brian did you get drunk and beat Justin up like your mom and your step dad used to do to you” Melanie said trying to make Brian even angrier. Debbie turned around and slapped Melanie.  
“This is suppose be a dinner to bring us together, I will not have you talking that way and say those horrible things in this house ever again” Debbie walked out of the room and into the kitchen, the tears were flowing from her face.  
“Ma” Michael called out as he went to comfort his mother.  
“Nice going Mel” Brian said as he grabbed Justin’s hand and walked past her into the kitchen where Michael and Debbie were.  
“You ok Deb” Brian walked up to her.  
“Brian it just isn’t right what happened to you when you were a kid, and I can’t see how Melanie could be so inconsiderate to your feelings” Debbie sobbed.  
“Well I turned out alright didn’t I” Brian said as he wiped a tear away.  
“Yes of course you did” Debbie stopped herself crying.  
“Well then, Mel can’t hurt me by saying those things can she” Brian smirked.  
“Come on ma, let’s just try to have a nice dinner ok” Michael said giving Debbie a hug.  
“I’m sorry Debbie, if I caused trouble coming here tonight” Justin apologized.  
“No Sunshine, you didn’t, while you’re here you are part of the family” Debbie smiled at Justin. “Well then, lets get this food on the table” Debbie cleaned herself up and started taking out plate with the boys to the table. Everyone was silent for a while and then the conversation started to flow. Melanie and Brian sat as far away from each other as possible. No one really wanted to talk to Melanie because of what she had said to Brian, they all knew he had a hard childhood and that it was just a cheap shot to use that against him. Lindsay had a really good time though getting back together with the old gang. Justin held onto Brian’s hand at the table and kissed him.  
“So this is your family huh” Justin smiled.  
“Pretty much, you won’t really find one better I think” Brian joked.  
“I think that they are great, but I think you are amazing” Justin leaned his head on Brian’s shoulder and Brian kissed his forehead.


	13. Giving In To Ethan

Justin woke up and rolled over to hug Brian. Brian was planning to take today off as well so Justin thought he would still be in bed but he wasn’t. Justin sat up and looked around the room, then he saw Brian walk in the room with his suit on.  
“Oh hey baby, though you would never wake up” Brian smiled as he walked over and planted a big kiss on Justin’s soft lips.  
“Where are you going?” Justin yawned as he tried to wake up a little more.  
“I have to go into work for a while, last minute thing but I will see you later” Brian kissed Justin once more and went to walk out the door.  
“Brian” Justin called out.  
“Yeah Just” Brian said poking his head back inside the door.  
“Thanks for taking me last night, I really appreciate it” Justin smiled.  
“I like having you around Sunshine” Brian said before he ran out the door so he wouldn’t be late. Justin crawled out of bed and got dressed. He sat down at the kitchen bench and with a cup of coffee when his mobile rang.  
“Hello” Justin said as he answered the phone.  
“Hey Just” A whimper came from the other end of the line.  
“Chris is that you” Justin asked confused by the voice.  
“Yeah Justin, it’s me” Chris sighed.  
“Aren’t you at School now” Justin was confused about why Chris was calling.  
“Yeah but I didn’t want to go today, can I come and see you Justin, I need to talk to someone” Chris was obviously upset.  
“Of course you can, when are you coming?” Justin asked him worried about his friend.  
“Well I’m about five minutes away so I’ll be there soon” Chris said and then he hung up. Justin paced up and down thinking what could have happened to Chris to make him seem so upset. Justin’s pacing was interrupted by a knock at the door. Justin walked over and opened the door to see Chris standing there.  
“Hey Just” Chris smiled at Justin.  
“Come in Chris you will catch a cold out there” Justin said pulling Chris into the loft.  
“I think things just got worse for me Justin” Chris sighed as he sat on the couch.  
“What do you mean?” Justin said as he sat next to his friend.  
“Monday when I went to School and everything was fine, but when I got home my parents were waiting for me. I didn’t know what was going on until my mother grabbed my arm and led me into the lounge room where I saw Ethan sitting. She started to ask me if there was any truth in what Ethan was saying, he said to them I was gay and he was the father of my baby. I didn’t know what to say so I just said yes and they told me to get my stuff and go” Chris held his head in his hands.  
“I’m sorry Chris, Ethan is a real asshole” Justin said rubbing his back.  
“I knew was how my parents were going to react that’s not the reason I’m here” Chris said as he looked up at Justin.  
“Do you need a place to stay?” Justin asked.  
“I was so scared moving out of my parents house, that I let myself be manipulated by Ethan. He said everything that I wanted to hear at that point and now I’m living with him” Chris shook his head at what he had done.  
“What? Chris he raped you, how can you live with him?” Justin said in an annoyed voice.  
“Justin I was scared and to top it off I have nowhere else to go, at least Ethan will look after me” Chris sighed. Chris hated Ethan so much, but he needed him to survive.  
“I just can’t believe that this is happening” Justin said in amazement.  
“Justin, I’m starting to worry about what Ethan is up to, he won’t let me leave the apartment without him or if I do he is calling me and telling me to get back there, he won’t let me go to School, I am imprisoned” Chris looked up at Justin.  
“I don’t trust Ethan, I think you should move in with Daphne for a while, you know that Daphne’s parents wouldn’t mind, I could even ask Brian” Justin started to think of places Chris could stay.  
“No Justin, I have to be with Ethan now” Chris said holding up a ring.  
“Don’t tell me that’s what I think it is” Justin said in shock.  
“Yep a wedding ring, I’m getting married Just” Chris said as he burst into tears.  
“Chris you can’t marry him, look at what he did to you” Justin protested. Suddenly Chris’s phone rang. He picked it up to see who was calling even though he had a good idea.  
“Oh shit, it’s Ethan he must have gotten home early” Chris shook his head. Chris went to answer the phone.  
“Chris don’t answer it, just say you didn’t hear it or something” Justin pleaded.  
“I have to” Chris said as he went to answer it again.  
“No Chris…” Justin stopped to hear Chris answer the phone.  
“Hello” Chris whispered into the phone.  
“Chris where are you?” Ethan yelled through the phone.  
“I just felt like going out for some fresh air Ethan” Chris tried to make it seem like he wasn’t with Justin.  
“Why didn’t you wait for me to come back? I wasn’t working late” Ethan was angry cause he could tell Chris wasn’t alone.  
“I don’t want to stay in the apartment all day waiting for you to come home Ethan, anyway why does it matter” Chris stood up for himself.  
“We are together now, I worry about you when I come home and don’t know where my pregnant fiancé is” Ethan said making out that Chris was the bad guy.  
“I know” Chris sighed.  
“Well tell me where you are and I will come and get you” Ethan said trying to sound sweet.  
“I’m with Justin” Chris said not wanting to tell Ethan where he was exactly.  
“Why are you with him? I thought you just wanted some fresh air” Ethan spat out.  
“Well maybe I needed a friend, I mean for fuck sake Ethan my parents have left me and some of my friends have left me too, I need Justin now” Chris shouted into the phone.  
“Chris you have me and that is all you need to help you get through this pregnancy, now I want to know where you are right this instant” Ethan shouted.  
“I don’t want come home right now Ethan” Chris whined.  
“Chris where are you?” Ethan became indignant.  
“I’ll meet you in Clinton Park” Chris sighed as he stood up.  
“I’ll be there soon” Ethan said as he hung up the phone.  
“Chris I don’t trust him” Justin worried for his friend.  
“The scary thing is neither do I” Chris said as he grabbed his keys.  
“Wait, I’ll come with you, I think it’s better for us to go together” Justin walked out of the loft with Chris and they drove to Clinton Park.

***  
Chris parked his car and got out with Justin closely following him. Chris looked around and couldn’t see Ethan, which was a relief for the moment. They walked over and sat on a park bench. Chris looked across the field in front of him to see Ethan walking towards them.  
“There’s Ethan” Chris said in a slightly scared voice.  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Ethan walked up to Chris in a fury.  
“He was with me,” Justin said standing up for Chris.  
“I came home and I find your not there, fuck Chris you had me worried sick” Ethan said standing in front of Chris.  
“I’m sorry” Chris muttered.  
“Come on lets go home” Ethan said as he turned.  
“No Ethan, I don’t want to go home yet, can’t we just stay out here for a while?” Chris said as he saw snowflakes starting to fall from the sky.  
“It’s freezing Chris” Ethan said to point out the obvious.  
“We could sit in the car and watch the snow” Chris pleaded; he didn’t want to be alone with Ethan.  
“You can watch it snow from inside our nice warm apartment” Ethan said grabbing Chris by the arm.  
“Ethan stop it, your hurting me” Chris cried as Ethan pulled him along.  
“Let go of him Ethan” Justin yelled.  
“Look I have had enough of you” Ethan said as he punched Justin “Stay away from us” Ethan yelled at Justin. Chris ran over to Justin to see if he was ok.  
“Justin are you ok?” Chris said trying to see Justin’s face properly.  
“Were going home Chris” Ethan said grabbing Chris once again. The pregnancy was making Chris weak so he couldn’t defend himself against Ethan.  
“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you” Chris screamed as Ethan pushed him into the car and drove away. Justin stood up from the ground and still felt a little woozy, he knew that Brian was going to be pissed that Ethan punched him. Justin slowly walked home in the freezing cold weather.

***  
Ethan took Chris back to his apartment and dragged him inside.  
“Why are you doing this?” Chris cried.  
“Because I am not going to let you hurt this baby Chris, I won’t have you staying out in the freezing cold or seeing that friend of yours” Ethan said looking out the window.  
“Justin never did anything to you and you punched him” Chris sobbed.  
“Did nothing to me, look at you five minutes with him and he turns you against me” Ethan shouted.  
“Don’t yell at me” Chris sobbed.  
“You know what your right, I shouldn’t yell at you, it’s not your fault that today happened it’s my fault, isn’t it?” Ethan shouted.  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore” Chris said as he sat on the floor in front of the fire to warm himself. Ethan walked over and sat next to him.  
“Let’s forget about today ok, when we get married we can put all this behind us” Ethan put his arms around Chris.  
“Yeah” Chris agreed with Ethan even though he hated him and didn’t think he would ever love Ethan. Chris sighed and looked down at his tummy, rubbing it gently.  
“What’s wrong?” Ethan asked as he saw Chris rubbing his stomach.  
“Nothing” Chris sighed.  
“Is there something wrong with the baby, Chris tell me if you did something to the baby” Ethan said frantically.  
“Of course I didn’t do anything to the baby, I’m not a monster Ethan” Chris hissed.  
“I organized for you to have a ultrasound in about a month and I talked to a doctor about whether we can still…” Ethan leaned in and kissed Chris.  
“Ethan please” Chris said trying to stop Ethan from undressing him. Ethan pushed Chris on his back and started to undo his fly.  
“Just relax baby, you’ll enjoy this” Ethan whispered as he removed Chris’s pants.  
“Stop it Ethan, I don’t want to have sex with you” Chris sobbed as Ethan held him down.  
“What would you prefer, Justin, is that who you want?” Ethan screamed at Chris.  
“Justin’s is just a friend” Chris sobbed as he struggled to get free from Ethan’s grasp.  
“Your damn right he is just a friend, your mine Chris and I will use you as I see fit” Ethan yelled at Chris as he flipped him over.  
“Ethan you’ll hurt the baby” Chris screamed as Ethan lifted up Chris’s hips so he could fuck him.  
“I would never hurt our baby” Ethan said as he thrust himself into Chris, making Chris scream.  
“Oh god stop, you’re hurting me” Chris kept screaming until Ethan put his hand over Chris’s mouth so no one could hear him. Ethan continued to fuck Chris until he came inside of him. Ethan got up and looked at Chris who was crying and shaking on the floor. There was a little bit of blood on the floor from how hard Ethan had fucked Chris.  
“You see baby, either way I get what I want” Ethan smirked.  
“I hate you, nothing you can ever do will change that” Chris whimpered.  
“We’ll see” Ethan said as he grabbed Chris by the arm and dragged him to the bedroom; Ethan laid Chris in the bed and walked away.  
“You can’t keep me hear forever Ethan, do you think I will stay here waiting for you” Chris yelled at Ethan.  
“I thought you may try something, that’s why, when I am not here, you stay in this bedroom and I will lock you in it until you realize that all this is for you, I am protecting you from everything else that could hurt you” Ethan yelled as he held Chris into the bed and then kissed him.  
“The only thing I need protection from is you” Chris screamed as Ethan walked out of the bedroom into the lounge room.


	14. A Friend In Need

Michael sat in the Comic book store reading away when he saw Justin walk in.  
“Hey Justin” Michael greeted him.  
“Hey Michael, how are you?” Justin smiled walking over to him.  
“A bit bored, but other than that good, by the looks of you I would say you’ve been in another fight” Michael said as he offered Justin a seat behind the counter.  
“I know how unlucky am I lately, it’s not that obvious is it? Do you think Brian will notice?” Justin hoped that it was just a tiny bruise.  
“I think he will notice, but it’s not as bad as the others” Michael joked.  
“Yeah I guess you could say I am getting better” Justin smiled.  
“So what happened there?” Michael asked looking at the new bruise.  
“Well my friend, Chris got pregnant by this asshole guy and the guy told my friends parents that Chris was gay and pregnant cause he knew Chris would get kicked out. Anyway to cut a long story short Chris went to live with this guy even though he hates him cause he has no where else to go and the guy, I just don’t trust him. I mean Chris said that he just wanted to stay with me for a while and the guy went psycho and started dragging him away and when I tried to stop him he punched me” Justin sighed.  
“Oh my god, that’s really bad for him” Michael said in shock.  
“Yeah I feel so bad for him, plus I know I am going to get the third degree from Brian when he gets home too” Justin sighed.  
“Brian just cares about you, in fact I have never seen him care so much about anyone else before” Michael smiled.  
“I know, I love him Michael, I just feel really helpless about Chris” Justin looked around the store admiring it.  
“Hey you know how at dinner last night you said that you really liked drawing and painting” Michael said all excited.  
“Yeah” Justin smiled in anticipation.  
“What do you think about drawing some characters for me” Michael started to talk about a new comic that they could do together and they spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with ideas for it.

***  
Michael dropped Justin at the loft after their little brainstorming session. Justin took the elevator up to the loft and opened the door, he looked around to see if Brian was home yet, but there was no sign of him. It was already 7 pm so Justin thought he would make dinner for Brian to surprise him. Justin started to cook the pasta and sauce. It was about 7:45 pm when Justin heard the door slide open.  
“Sunshine, I’m home” Brian laughed to himself. Justin ran over to Brian and threw his arms around Brian’s neck. “So you missed me did you” Brian smirked as he dropped his workbag and hugged Justin.  
“Of course I missed you” Justin said as he ran over into the kitchen. Justin tried not to look directly at Brian, he wanted to try and hide his new bruise. Brian walked up behind Justin and wrapped his arms around him.  
“You smell so good” Brian said as he could smell Justin hair.  
“Thank you, how was your day?” Justin asked hoping that Brian wasn’t going to see the bruise.  
“Shit, but it’s work right” Brian said as he kissed Justin’s neck sending chills down his spine. Brian grabbed Justin by the hips turning him around and kissed his lips. Brian pulled away to look at his baby; the look on his face said it all.  
“Now Brian I know what you’re going to say and I was with a friend so I should have been safe” Justin tried to calm him.  
“Who did this Justin, was it the same guys?” Brian said pissed off.  
“No it was someone else” Justin sighed.  
“How the hell did this happen? I mean you shouldn’t just be walking around allowing people to hit you. What if he had punched you in the stomach, he could have broken a bone or caused bleeding or worse” Brian paced up and down in the kitchen.  
“Brian he didn’t break a bone or cause bleeding or anything else” Justin said as he wrapped his arms around Brian.  
“I know, but I worry” Brian started.  
“Look Chris called me after you left for work, he said that his parents had kicked him out because Ethan had told them that he was gay and pregnant, Chris was so scared that he would have no where to go that he moved in with Ethan and now Ethan won’t let Chris leave the apartment unless Ethan is with him. Chris came over here and we were talking and then Ethan called him and insisted on picking him up, we went down to meet him and when Chris said he didn’t want to go home with him, Ethan went psycho and started dragging Chris along, when I tried to stop him he hit me and I kept trying to call Chris, but he doesn’t answer” Justin was scared and Brian could see it.  
“That’s it, this Ethan bastard is going to get what he deserves, he took it too far when he hit you. Do you know where he lives?” Brian asked as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.  
“Yes but what are you going to do?” Justin asked as he grabbed his coat.  
“Were going to get your friend and teach Ethan a lesson” Brian said as he flung his keys around his fingers. Justin followed Brian out to the Jeep and Justin directed Brian to Ethan’s apartment. Brian pulled up in front of the apartment block.  
“Do you know what number he was?” Brian asked looking over at Justin.  
“Chris said they were number 11” Justin smiled at his man, Brian was so strong and brave, Justin thought that Brian was just about a god.  
“Ok you stay here while I go up” Brian said as he undid his seat belt.  
“No I’m coming with you, think about it, you have never seen Ethan you should know who he is” Justin pleaded.  
“Ok fine, just stay behind me ok?” Brian asked as they got out of the car.  
“Ok” Justin said following close behind Brian. Brian walked up the stairs and found apartment 11 and knocked on the door. Ethan opened the door.  
“Are you Ethan?” Brian asked with anger in his tone.  
“Yeah, who the fuck are you?” Ethan asked rudely.  
“No one and I mean no one hit’s my Sunshine” Brian said as he punched Ethan knocking him straight to the floor. Brian stepped over him into the apartment. There was no sign of Chris but there was slight whimpering noise coming from behind a door that was bolted shut. Brian undid the lock and opened the door to see Chris crying on the floor. Justin ran over to comfort Chris who was shaking and freezing cold.  
“Are you ok?” Justin asked holding Chris to keep him warm. Chris nodded “Were getting you out of here ok” Justin said helping Chris up. Ethan slowly got up.  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Ethan yelled. Brian walked back over to Ethan and punched him again.  
“Giving you a taste of your own medicine” Brian whispered as he helped Justin and Chris down to the Jeep. Chris was shaking violently; all he had on was a T-shirt and a pair of shorts that had blood on them. Justin took off his jacket and put it on Chris.  
“Thanks Just” Chris whispered as he tried to stay warm. They took Chris back to the loft to stay with them for a while.


	15. A Broken Heart

The next day Brian, Justin and Chris went to the diner for breakfast. The boys sat down in one of the corner booths. Debbie walked over to them.  
“Hey boys” Debbie said smiling at them.  
“Hey Deb” Brian said straightening his tie.  
“Hey Debbie, this is my friend Chris” Justin said introducing him.  
“Hi” Chris said enviously, knowing that the boys really liked Debbie.  
“He is staying with us for a while, cause his ex is a kidnapping weirdo” Brian said as kissed Justin goodbye and kissed Debbie on the cheek.  
“What? Brian where are you going?” Debbie said holding her hand on her hip.  
“I have to go to work, to support these two don’t I” Brian laughed as he walked out.  
“Justin make sure that boy eats something” Debbie said shaking her head.  
“I will Deb, oh and by the way, I wanted to ask you if I could get a few hours working here with you” Justin asked.  
“Of course you can” Debbie ruffled Justin’s hair “Now Darling, why are you staying with Brian and Justin?” Debbie asked turning to Chris. Chris told Debbie the whole story in between orders of course. When he was finished Debbie was mortified.  
“I’m just trying to put Ethan behind me, but it’s hard when I am carrying his baby” Chris sighed.  
“Well I think you should put him behind you, he sounds awful, how could anyone do that to a sweet young thing like yourself” Debbie smiled as Chris, she knew that he was a great kid and she thought that he really didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. “Well I guess you boys are hungry, what can I get you?” Debbie asked cheerfully.  
“Same as last time Deb” Justin smiled.  
“I’ll have the same as Justin, I’m so hungry I could eat any thing” Chris said rubbing his tummy.  
“Hey ma” Michael said as he walked into the diner. Michael walked over and kissed his mother and then sat down next to Justin.  
“Hey Michael, this is Chris my friend I told you about last night, Chris this is Michael” Justin said as he put his hand on Chris’s shoulder.  
“OH hey, how is everything going with you and your boyfriend” Michael asked.  
“It’s not, I left him, and so I’m staying with Justin and Chris till I find a new place. Sorry would you excuse me for a minute” Chris said as he stood up and went towards the bathroom.  
“Poor guy” Michael whispered.  
“Yeah I wish I had a way for him to stay with us permanently, but the loft is too small and I can’t ask Brian to let one of my friends move in” Justin sighed.  
“I hate to change the subject but I have the best news ever” Michael was so giddy he could barely contain himself.  
“What?” Justin asked smiling.  
“Ben wants me to move in with him, he asked me last night and he gave me a key to his place so I am going to go surprise him there today, I’m shutting the shop early” Michael was just about jumping for joy. Chris walked back over to their table, he looked as pail as a ghost.  
“Are you ok?” Justin asked.  
“Morning sickness” Chris said as he gulped.  
“Oh you poor thing” Debbie said as she brought over their order.  
“Sleeping on the couch probably doesn’t help” Justin laughed.  
“Your sleeping on their couch while your pregnant, you shouldn’t be doing that” Debbie scorned.  
“No the couch is nice, definitely beats Ethan’s place or the street” Chris joked.  
“Well you should be sleeping in a real bed, wait a minute, why don’t you stay with me for a while?” Debbie smiled at Chris.  
“I don’t know, I don’t want to be a burden” Chris said in a hopeless voice.  
“Nonsense, you wouldn’t be a burden, anyway since Michael and Brian left I have just been stuck with my brother Vic, we could use some extra company” Debbie said as if no was not an answer.  
“Well I’d love to if you would have me” Chris said with a big grin.  
“Of course, now you boys dig in” Debbie said walking back to serve somebody. For the rest of breakfast Michael went on about Ben and how great he was.

***  
Michael went to the comic book store and then closed it up at 2 pm so he could go surprise Ben at the apartment. Michael went and bought Champagne and little nibbles. He drove to Ben’s apartment and walked up to it. He quietly opened the front door and snuck into the study where he thought Ben would be, but he wasn’t. Michael stopped when he could hear a faint groaning coming from Ben’s bedroom. Michael told himself that there would be a logical explanation as he walked up to the bedroom door. It was already slightly open but not enough to see inside. Michael hoped that Ben was just trying to open something tough in there and not doing what his worse fears would point out. Michael pushed the door open to see Ben fucking Alec. Ben and Alec were completely oblivious to Michael until they heard the Champagne bottle slide from Michael’s hands and smash on the floor.  
“Michael” Ben said startled as he pulled away from Alec.  
“You bastard” Michael said as he ran for the door.  
“Michael wait” Ben yelled as he grabbed some pants to put on. Michael ran down the stairs of the building with Ben running after him calling out.  
“I hate you Ben” Michael said as he ran out of the building to his car. Michael’s hands were shaking so much he couldn’t put the key in the door.  
“Michael please, let me explain” Ben said as he caught up to Michael.  
“What are you going to explain Ben, you were fucking someone else, how in gods name are you going to explain that to me” Michael said as the tears ran down his face.  
“Michael, Alec means nothing to me, it’s you I want” Ben ran his hand over Michaels face.  
“Well fuck you, cause you don’t deserve me” Michael yelled as he got in his car and drove away. Ben stood in the street and watched Michael drive away, he knew then that it was over for them and that he had broken Michael’s heart.

***  
Michael drove to Brian’s work. Michael knew Brian would be busy, but he needed his best friend now. Michael wiped his face and walked into Brian’s building, he took the elevator up to the right floor and stopped at Brian’s secretary’s desk.  
“Hi Cynthia, is Brian busy?” Michael asked her calmly.  
“Oh hey Michael, you know Brian, he’s always busy but I’m sure he won’t mind you interrupting him” Cynthia smiled.  
“Thanks” Michael said as he walked into Brian’s office.  
“Hey Mikey, what are you doing here?” Brian sat as he typed something onto the computer.  
“I just needed someone to talk to” Michael said as he sat down in a chair.  
“Well can’t be good news with a face like that” Brian said as he took his eyes away from the screen.  
“Ben asked me to move in with him, he gave me a key and everything” Michael sighed.  
“I would have thought you would be happy about that” Brian raised a brow.  
“I was, but I went to surprise him today and he…” Michael took a deep breath “He was fucking Alec” Michael tried to hold back from crying. “Anyway I should let you get back to work, your probably very busy” Michael stood up from the seat. Brian got up and walked over to Michael.  
“I’m sorry Mikey” Brian said as he hugged Michael. Michael cried on Brian’s shoulder.  
“I don’t understand why he did it” Michael sobbed.  
“Neither do I, I can’t see how anyone could cheat on you” Brian said as he held his friend tight and comforted him.  
“I don’t want to be alone Brian” Michael sobbed into Brian shoulder.  
“Look why don’t you come over tonight, I already have two boys staying with me, why don’t you stay over, at least you won’t be alone for the night” Brian pulled away from the hug and held Michael’s hand.  
“That’s sounds great” Michael said as he tried to stop the tears.  
“Well I’ll call Justin and tell him that you are coming over now” Brian said as he reached for the phone.  
“You’re not going to be there?” Michael said with puppy dog eyes.  
“I have a meeting in ten minutes and then a few other things to do, then I’m going home, don’t worry Mikey, Justin and Chris will look after you” Brian smirked as he dialled Justin’s number.


	16. Sleepover

Michael drove to Brian’s loft. He felt so miserable and stupid for liking Ben and for wanting to live with him. Michael took the elevator to the loft and knocked on the door. Justin answered the door.  
“Hey Justin” Michael said in a depressed voice.  
“Come here Mikey” Justin said as he gave him a big hug.  
“Thanks Justin, I think I needed that” Michael smiled as he looked at Justin.  
“Well I know what it is like to hate your ex and I can tell you the best way to cure it” Chris said as he took Michael by the hand and led him into the lounge room where Chris and Justin had laid out a buffet of Ice Creams, Biscuits and Cake. They sat Michael down on the big blanket and Justin put on a DVD.  
“Just the thing for a break up” Justin joked as he played the movie.  
“Texas Chainsaw Massacre” Michael laughed.  
“Oh yeah, it has everything you want to do to them in it” Chris joked as he picked up a piece of cake. The boys started to watch the movie and constantly found themselves holding each other. Somehow though they managed to finish everything on the picnic blanket apart from a couple of pieces of cake. 

***  
At the end of the movie the boys started to talk about the comic that Justin and Michael had started to make.  
“So who are the characters?” Chris said as Justin got a sketchpad to draw them.  
“Well there has to be a hero” Justin smiled as he sat himself back down.  
“Yeah, he needs to be a strong, sexy, smart, athletic gay man” Michael said in a dreamy voice.  
“Yeah keep dreaming, I think we all want that” Chris laughed.  
“Yeah Chris is right, we need some sort of inspiration for this other than a dream” Justin smiled.  
“Yeah but where are we going to find this super amazing man? I mean I have been looking for him my whole life and haven’t found him yet” Michael joked. Just at that point Brian opened the front door.  
“I’m home boys” Brian called out as he slid the front door shut. All of the boys sat and looked up at Brian with smiles on their faces.  
“I think we found our hero” Justin whispered to the others.  
“What are you looking at me like that for?” Brian asked worried.  
“Oh nothing, I just miss you” Justin said as he walked over and kissed Brian.  
“Oh yeah” Brian smirked as he hide a bag behind his back..  
“Yeah, what’s that” Justin asked with curiosity.  
“A present” Brian smiled. “But you can’t have it yet” Brian kissed Justin on the forehead.  
“Oh” Justin moaned. “How was your day?” Justin said as he hugged Brian.  
“I had a shitty day at work” Brian smiled at Justin “Which is exactly why you boys will have to entertain yourselves for about 25 – 30 minutes” Brian said as he lifted Justin up and carried him to the bedroom. The boys laughed at Brian and then went on the talk about their new hero.  
“Brian they will hear us don’t you think” Justin grinned as he took of Brian’s clothes.  
“Oh fuck I hope so” Brian said in between undressing and kissing Justin’s pale skin. Brian pulled out the lube and a condom from the side draw and bent Justin over. Brian leant in close to Justin’s ass and began to slide his tongue in and out of Justin’s ass hole. Justin whimpered. Brian put come lube on his fingers and started to work Justin open, one by one till his baby was ready for him. Brian put on the condom and slowly pushed himself inside Justin. Brian could feel Justin’s prostrate bulging.  
“Oh Brian” Justin moan as Brian slowly started to move in and out of Justin.  
“Oh yeah baby” Brian said as he quickened his pace. Justin could feel that Brian wasn’t going in all the way cause he didn’t want to hurt Justin like last time, but Justin wanted him to go deeper inside of him.  
“Oh fuck me Brian” Justin moaned as he pushed back against Brian, forcing him all the way in.  
“Fuck yes” Brian grunted as Justin’s ass engulfed his cock.  
“Pound me Brian” Justin screamed wanting more.  
“Your such a naughty boy” Brian said as he thrust himself into Justin harder each time.  
“Yes” Justin screamed as he splashed his cum all over the Bed spread. Brian could feel the vibrations going through Justin’s body and they became his own as he filled the condom. Brian slowly pulled out of Justin and lifted Justin up onto the bed.  
“Oh my god, I love you so much” Justin said as he panted. Brian ran his fingers through Justin’s hair.  
“I love you too, you seem to make the worst day just disappear for me” Brian said as he kissed Justin’s lips softly.  
“I think we should have a shower” Justin smiled at his lover.  
“That’s sounds like a good idea” Brian smiled as he looked at there sweat covered bodies.

***  
Brian and Justin had a shower together and then got dressed before walking into the lounge room to see Chris and Michael talking.  
“Did you miss me” Brian smirked as he ruffed up Michael’s hair as he walked past the couch into the kitchen.  
“Me and Chris have been having a great time with this comic” Michael smiled.  
“So you too are getting alone quiet well aren’t you” Justin winked at Chris. Chris ignored Justin even though every now and then he would check out Michael.  
“Well we have some things in common” Chris smiled.  
“Yeah your both sexy” Justin tried to hint to Chris again.  
“Hey that’s enough of that” Brian joked as he walked up to Justin and kissed him.  
“Don’t you think that Chris and Michael would go well together” Justin smiled looking at Brian.  
“With enough Vodka” Brian smirked.  
“I’m serious, you guys would be like the perfect couple” Justin said as he tried his hand at matchmaking.  
“Are you trying to be bloody obvious?” Chris nudged Justin.  
“Well you know, he is right, we would be good together” Michael said as an embarrassed look feel over his face.  
“Well I never, Mikey made the first move” Brian mocked. Justin stood up and started to massage Brian shoulders.  
“Brian I think we should leave these two alone” Justin hinted.  
“And why would you say that?” Brian smirked.  
“Because you are tense, I think you need a massage” Justin raised a brow and bit his lip.  
“Oh yeah a massage, I think your right” Brian said as he got up and followed Justin to the bedroom.  
“Your cute when you are embarrassed” Chris smiled at Michael.  
“Thanks, look I know that you just broke up with Ethan and I just walked in on Ben with another man, but I like you Chris, there’s just something about you” Michael smiled as he took Chris’s hand.  
“I like you too Michael” Chris smiled; he never thought another man would go for him once they knew he was pregnant.  
“So lets just have like a date thing one night and take it from there ok?” Michael smiled.  
“I think we should kiss, just so we know what to expect on the date” Chris bit his lower lip.  
“That doesn’t sound too bad” Michael said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Chris’s and slipped his tongue past the lips into Chris’s mouth. The kiss was passionate and heated and when it ended it left them wanting more. They kissed again and got lost in the moment.


	17. Justin's 18th

The week had gone by quickly and Chris and Michael were pretending that they weren’t going out even though they could hardly keep their hands off each other. It was the day before Justin’s 18th Birthday and Chris moving the last of his things into the spare room in Debbie’s house and Brian was secretly setting up for Justin’s 18th with Debbie. Debbie loved the fact Chris was staying with her, she was so excited about the baby and she loved the fact that Chris and Michael were together, well that was what mother’s intuition told her. Chris sat on the bed in the spare room.  
“Thank you so much for this Deb, you’re a lifesaver” Chris thanked Debbie.  
“Don’t mention it Darling” Debbie smiled as she pinched Chris’s cheek. Michael walked into the spare room.  
“Hey” Michael said as he sat on the bed next to Chris.  
“I’ll leave you too alone” Debbie hinted as she snuck out of the room and shut the door.  
“How are you feeling today?” Michael asked as he pointed to Chris’s little round tummy that was starting to show.  
“Good, can’t even tell there is someone in there yet” Chris smiled as he rubbed his belly. Michael leaned in and kissed Chris.  
“I missed you” Michael whispered.  
“We saw each other last night” Chris laughed as he loved every word that came from Michael’s mouth.  
“Still too long” Michael smiled. Chris kissed Michael once more with passion in his lips. Michael held Chris’s hand and smiled at him.  
“So are you coming to Justin’s 18th tomorrow?” Michael said, as he got excited about the party.  
“Of course, he’s my best friend. You’re coming aren’t you?” Chris really wanted Michael to be there.  
“Yeah, any excuse to be with you” Michael smiled and kissed Chris again.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn’t get rid of him” Debbie said she stood in the doorway with Ben behind her.  
“Michael I need to talk to you” Ben insisted.  
“I’ll leave you too alone, so you can sort things out” Chris said, even though he was afraid of losing Michael to Ben.  
“No stay” Michael said as he sat Chris back down. “What do you want Ben?” Michael said pissed off that he came around.  
“Michael I made a mistake, I promise you I will never do it again” Ben pleaded with Michael to take him back.  
“I hope you never hurt anyone the way you hurt me, but I’m glad you made that mistake because I met someone that means more to me than you ever did” Michael said as he held Chris’s hand. Chris’s heart raced as Michael professed how he cared for him.  
“But Michael” Ben didn’t know what to say.  
“Ben the doors that way, I want you to walk through it and never turn back” Michael said as he pointed towards the door.  
“I guess you have made your mind up” Ben sighed as he walked out the door and didn’t stop till he was far away from the house.  
“That’s my baby, you really told that prick” Debbie said as she hugged Michael.

***  
Justin woke up to the sound of the alarm. He switched off the alarm and looked at the clock and then at Brian who had his arms tightly wrapped around Justin. It was so secure in Brian’s arms the Justin didn’t want to wake him.  
“Baby wake up or you will be late for work” Justin said as he kissed Brian’s lips. Brian yawned and looked at the clock.  
“It’s Saturday baby, no work today” Brian said as he snuggled back down into the comfy position he was in before.  
“Oh yeah, wait Saturday, it’s my birthday Brian” Justin said as he jumped up and down on the bed. Brian grabbed Justin and pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him. Justin deepened the kiss as Brian rubbed Justin’s morning erection with his own. Brian moved down Justin’s body and laid kisses down to cock. Brian licked Justin’s cock, making Justin shiver. Brian teased Justin by licking his balls and then started to suck on the head of Justin’s cock.  
“Oh Brian” Justin moaned. Brian slowly pushed Justin’s cock inside his mouth. Brian licked and sucked so as to make the pleasure overwhelming for Justin. Brian stopped sucking only to reach for a condom and the lubricant and then continued where he left off, massaging Justin’s cock with his tongue. Brian squeezed some lube onto his fingers and began working open Justin while he sucked him.  
“You like that?” Brian teased.  
“Oh yeah” Justin moaned as so many pleasurable feelings pulsated through his body. Justin’s body began to tingle and Brian felt Justin’s orgasm coming on. Brian quickened his pace of sucking and fucked Justin’s asshole with his fingers. Justin’s body quaked as he shot his load into Brian’s mouth. Brian swallowed Justin’s cum and lifted Justin’s hips up so he could push his cock into Justin’s ass so he could still feel the contractions of Justin’s orgasm.  
“Oh baby, your always so tight for me” Brian smirked as he thrust himself into Justin.  
“Oh fuck yeah” Justin screamed feeling Brian huge cock inside of him. Brian pushed himself in and out of Justin making him want more.  
“Wrap your arms around my neck” Brian grunted as he fucked Justin. Justin leant up and wrapped his arms around Brian. Brian lifted Justin up and carried him over to the wall. Brian held Justin against the wall and continued to pound his cock into Justin. Brian could feel Justin hard on pressing between them. Brian kissed Justin and everything seemed so perfect.  
“Oh Brian I’m cumming” Justin moaned as he splashed his cum all over his lovers chest.  
“Fuck Justin” Brian yelled as he came inside Justin. Brian carried Justin back over to the bed and laid him down. They both lay panting on the bed.  
“Brian you are the best birthday present ever” Justin smiled.  
“Yeah well your just my naughty little fuck toy” Brian smiled as he took off the condom and headed for the shower. “You coming?” Brian said as he looked back as Justin.  
“Definitely” Justin said as he ran over to Brian and kissed him.

***  
After their shower Brian and Justin headed to Debbie’s place cause she wanted to have a party for Justin’s 18th seeming as though the boys were just going to take him to Babylon that night. They walked up to the front door and knocked. Chris opened the door.  
“Hey there 18 year old, come in” Chris said hugging Justin. Chris knew that Justin’s needed friends around him today cause Justin didn’t have his family around to do all of this. Justin and Brian walked through the house to see everyone except for Melanie and Lindsay, in the backyard.  
“Happy Birthday Sunshine” Debbie said as she ran up and kissed Justin and Brian. The backyard was covered with streamers and there was a big sign saying Happy Birthday Sunshine.  
“Thanks Deb, it’s so nice of you to do all this” Justin smiled widely.  
“I had a lot of help from all the boys, especially Brian” Debbie said as she kissed Brian on the cheek, she was so proud of her boy and no matter what anyone said she still called Brian her own.  
“You did all this” Justin smiled as he threw his arms around Brian’s neck.  
“Well not all of it” Brian smirked.  
“You are the sexiest man alive” Justin said as he kissed Brian.  
“Hey sweetie, happy birthday” Emmett said as he walked up and gave Justin a kiss.  
“Yeah happy birthday Justin” Ted said as he stood behind Emmett which is what he usually did.  
“Thanks guys” Justin smiled and hugged them.  
“Happy birthday Justin, I hope you like what I got you” Michael said as he hugged Justin and smiled to himself.  
“Come on, open your presents” Chris said as he impatiently stood there shaking one.  
“We have to wait for Vic” Debbie stopped Chris.  
“I’m here” Vic said as he walked out the back door.  
“Now Justin can open his presents” Chris pleaded.  
“Yes, present time” Debbie said as she led Justin over to a table with his presents on it.  
“This one is from Ted and Emmett” Justin said unwrapping one of the boxes. Justin pulled out a pair of Fluffy Handcuffs, a Thong and some Chocolate Body Paint.  
“I’d like to point out that Emmett picked these out” Ted said to try and cover himself.  
“Sure Ted” Brian smirked.  
“Thanks guys, I’m sure I’ll put it to good use” Justin smiled looking at Brian.  
“Do mind next” Chris said holding his out.  
“Ok Chris” Justin said as he opened the box from Chris and pulled out a photo album.  
“I know you don’t have any photo’s since you left home, but it’s so you can make new ones with the people who care about you” Chris smiled. Justin hugged Chris.  
“I love it” Justin smiled.  
“Me next” Michael smiled pushing his box forward. Justin gasped when he looked inside.  
“Oh my god it’s Rage” Justin said as he pulled out a picture frame that had the front page of the comic that were designing in a glossy finish.  
“I thought you should be the one to have the first copy” Michael smiled.  
“Thanks Michael” Justin said hugging him.  
“One left” Debbie said looking at the last box on the table.  
“To Justin, with all our love, Deb and Vic” Justin smiled as he read the card.  
“Come on open it” Debbie giggled. Justin ripped off the wrapping paper to find a big book on the Greatest Artists.  
“Brian said that you liked art so we thought this we be perfect” Vic smiled.  
“Wow this is great” Justin said as he flicked through the pages. Justin hugged Debbie and Vic and thanked them.  
“Well I guess that’s all of them” Emmett said looking at the table.  
“Not quiet” Brian said as he walked up to Justin and gave him the bag he came home with the week before. Justin looked at Brian and a huge grin crept up on Justin’s face. Justin reached into the bag and pulled out a book.  
“How to Speak Thai” Justin read the title confused.  
“Well I thought you should learn a bit of the language since I bought these” Brian said as he pulled two plane ticket’s out of his pocket for Thailand.  
“Oh my god, are you serious?” Justin screamed.  
“Just you and me for a week in Phuket” Brian smiled as Justin jumped into his arms. Justin was so happy, he didn’t remember a point in his life where anyone made him as happy as Brian did.

***  
After the party at Debbie’s place the boys went to Babylon to show Justin the ropes. The boys sat at the bar and surveyed the area, well everyone except for Brian and Justin who were just happy to hold each other.  
“I’m sick of sitting at the bar, let’s dance” Michael said grabbing Chris’s hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.  
“Not a bad Idea” Emmett said as he dragged Ted down their with him. Justin suddenly had a minor panic attack, Justin was a really bad dancer and he didn’t want to look like an idiot on the dance floor.  
“Do you want to dance” Brian said in a romantic old style voice as he held his hand out to Justin. Justin took Brian’s hand, gulped his drink down and nodded.  
“I’m not the best dancer though” Justin said as he was really nervous.  
“I’m sure your fine” Brian said as he led Justin down to the dance floor. So many guys were checking out Brian and Justin felt even more nervous seeing them all looking at his man. Brian saw Justin looking around Babylon and could feel he was nervous “Hey look at me, you sexy and your with me” Brian smiled at Justin, it was just what need to hear to relax him. Brian led Justin to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. Justin hesitated and then started to dance. Justin was basically swaying form side to side. Some guys on the floor looked at him and laughed and Justin stopped completely.  
“I’m sorry I can’t do this” Justin said as he ran back up the stairs to the bar.  
“Justin” Brian called out as he ran up the stairs after him.  
“I told you I was bad” Justin sighed. Brian laughed.  
“That’s why you ran off, you just need to be taught how to dance baby” Brian smiled as he sat down on the chair next to Justin.  
“Brian all those guys on the dance floor were looking you over, you could have anyone you want, why did you choose me?” Justin said as he felt depressed.  
“Well you walked into Babylon and as soon as I saw you the room seemed empty, because all I could see was you. You looked like an angel and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t take my eyes off you” Brian smiled as he pulled Justin onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Justin.  
“Really?” Justin asked smiling.  
“Yep and you know what?” Brian whispered.  
“What?” Justin asked as he put his arms around Brian’s neck.  
“I still can’t take my eyes off you, cause I’m scared if I do, I’ll lose the Sunshine that makes my life worth living, the same thing that makes you mine” Brian whispered.  
“I love you Brian, more than you could ever know” Justin whispered as he kissed Brian.  
“Hey what happened to you two, you were only dancing for about five seconds” Emmett said as he took a seat followed by an exhausted Ted.  
“Sunshine didn’t want to dance” Brian said as he held Justin in his arms.  
“Didn’t want to or couldn’t” Ted said looking at Justin.  
“I’m not a very good dancer” Justin admitted.  
“Honey you just need to get your grove on” Emmett said in a funky voice.  
“Spoken like a true hippy” Brian smirked.  
“Well your friend doesn’t seem to have a problem” Ted said pointing to Chris and Michael on the dance floor.  
“Yeah Chris is a good dancer I’d love to be able to dance like that” Justin smiled at his friend.  
“You can, I have friend that Mikey and I grew up with and she’s a fantastic choreographer, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind” Brian smiled as he kissed Justin.  
“Yeah she is wonderful” Emmett agreed.  
“Yeah choreographer, make up artist and style list” Brian said as he held Justin closer to him.  
“I’d love it if she could teach me, I mean I’m never getting on that dance floor and embarrassing myself like that again” Justin smiled. The boys partied till early in the morning and then made their ways home.


	18. Making An Impression

Justin got up early and made Brian breakfast in bed. He gently woke up Brian.  
“Morning Sexy” Justin said in his husky morning voice.  
“Morning” Brian yawned as he sat up in bed.  
“I made you breakfast” Justin said as he put the tray down on the bed. Brian licked his lips.  
“Thank you baby, but your going to make me fat if you feed me this stuff” Brian joked.  
“Once in a while can’t hurt you, besides your mom wants me to make sure that you eat properly” Justin smiled.  
“What do you mean? You talked to my mother?” Brian asked in an annoyed voice.  
“I meant Deb, I didn’t want to upset you” Justin said in a scared voice. Brian looked down and rubbed his brow.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get angry at you, I just don’t want you talking to my mother” Brian said as he hugged Justin.  
“Brian I know that your mother did some bad things and you might not want to talk about them to me, but I am always here if you want to talk about them” Justin smiled as he ran his fingers over Brian cheek.  
“My mother was a whore, she left my father because he didn’t have enough money to support us, she remarried this guy who used to always drink, he used to beat me, and she would just sit there and watch” Brian took a deep breath.  
“I’m so sorry Brian” Justin said holding Brian’s hand.  
“You know the girl I told you about last night, the one I grew up with” Brian said looking up at Justin.  
“Yes” Justin replied.  
“She’s the reason I got out of there, her name was Brandy, we lived together in a old town in Ireland, her parents died when she was five and she was sent to live with her aunt night next door to me. Her aunt did the same thing to her that my parents did to me, only worse. One day she told me to pack a bag with clothes and bring some money. I didn’t know what she was doing until we got to the docks, we snuck onto one of the boats and the next thing you know we were here. First thing we did when we got here was look for something to eat and we found the diner” Brian said with a smile on his face  
“Is that how you met Deb?” Justin asked with his full attention focused on Brian.  
“Well first we met Michael and started talking to him and then he introduced us to Deb and Debbie took us in” Brian took a sip of the coffee next to him.  
“I never knew Debbie, took in your friend as well” Justin smiled.  
“Well she did but” Brian paused.  
“What?” Justin asked dying to know what happened.  
“Brandy got sick and Deb had to send her away” Brian said with a shaky voice, he could still remember the day that Brandy got sick.  
“Why what was wrong with her?” Justin asked.  
“Brandy had pneumonia and that went from bad to worse, her immune system was weak you couldn’t be around her without wearing a face mask to protect her from germs, got to the point where Debbie couldn’t look after her anymore” Brian chocked out the words.  
“Did she come to live with you again?” Justin asked as the suspense was killing him.  
“No Just, child services took her and we didn’t see or here from her for the next eight years, that’s when she came back to the US” Brian smiled.  
“So where was she all that time?” Justin asked confused.  
“They took Brandy to one of the top hospitals and she was there for a few months, then put her in a youth placement house in London, she never was told our address or number so she could never contact us, but when she came back here, she said she just knew her way around” Brian said as he pulled Justin closer.  
“Wow, that’s amazing how you guys did that as kids” Justin hugged Brian.  
“Are you saying that I am not amazing now?” Brian raised a brow.  
“Oh no you are definitely amazing now! So when am I going to meet her?” Justin smiled as he kissed Brian.  
“Well” Brian looked at the clock. “How about now?” Brian smiled.  
“Right now” Justin asked surprised.  
“Right now” Brian said as he grabbed Justin and kissed him passionately.

***  
Brian and Justin drove to a big warehouse about an hour away from the loft.  
“Where are we?” Justin asked, as the warehouse seemed empty and abandoned.  
“A warehouse” Brian smirked looking at Justin.  
“Very funny” Justin said getting out of the Jeep. Brian got out of the Jeep and walked to the side of the warehouse. Justin followed as he wondered if why on earth Brandy would be here. Brian walked up to a door and opened it.  
“Come on Just” Brian said as he held the door open. Justin walked through the door and Brian followed behind him. The warehouse was empty except for a little desk with a girl sitting at it. Justin immediately thought it was Brandy.  
“My god, Brian Kinney, I never thought I would see you here again” The girl said looking up at Brian.  
“Hey Jess how are you?” Brian said as he shook the girls hand.  
“I’m great, where have you been, Brandy is undefeated without you around” The girl smiled.  
“Jess this is Justin” Brian said as he put his arm around Justin.  
“Nice to meet you” The girl said as she winked at Justin.  
“Hi” Justin said a bit uncomfortable around her.  
“Where is our girl anyway?” Brian said looking around.  
“Oh she’s out the back, should be round three by now, just go on back” The girl smiled as she went back to look at her computer.  
“Thanks Jess” Brian said as he showed Justin to a sliding door. Brian opened the door and the atmosphere totally changed. It was a big room full of men yelling and screaming, in the centre of the room was a boxing ring with two girls inside.  
“Why would Brandy be here?” Justin asked Brian confused. Brian smiled at Justin and pointed to one of the girls in the boxing ring.  
“That’s her” Brian said as he walked through the crowd to get a seat.  
“She’s a boxer” Justin was surprised.  
“Yeah she’s a kick boxer, we used to train together” Brian smiled as he kissed Justin; he couldn’t resist Justin’s gorgeous confused face. Justin watched as Brandy let the other girl get in a few punches and then came the fatal blow. A loud roar came from the crowd as Brandy knocked the other girl to the ground with one firm kick.  
“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, it’s a knockout!!!!” The referee called as he hit his hands against the floor next to the girl, he grabbed Brandy’s hand and held it up to signify the winner of the fight. Brandy climbed out of the ring and walked through the crowd stopping when she saw Brian.  
“You got some nerve coming here” Brandy said as she looked at Brian.  
“Don’t start now” Brian started.  
“Don’t start, you left me when I was pregnant with your child” Brandy said grabbing Brian’s shirt, keeping an eye on Justin. All of a sudden both Brian and Brandy burst out laughing.  
“I’m sorry what just happened” Justin asked as he was getting more confused by the second.  
“Brandy this is Justin Taylor, Justin baby this is my friend Brandy” Brian introduced them.  
“Nice to meet you Justin, oh and don’t worry about that little fight, we used to always do that for show” Brandy said as she shaked Justin’s hand.  
“Oh, for second I thought that Brian had a kid” Justin smiled.  
“Come with me, it’s too noisy to talk in here” Brandy said as she led the boys to the changing room.  
“So how have you been?” Brian said sitting on the bench in the changing room.  
“Yeah pretty good, how about you?” Brandy asked as she opened her locker.  
“Best I’ve ever been” Brian said as he pulled Justin onto his lap.  
“How’s Mikey?” Brandy said as she looked at the guys kissing.  
“Oh he’s good, just had another break up, but he’ll get over it” Brian smirked.  
“Well tell Michael he owes me money” Brandy smiled.  
“What for?” Brian asked surprised.  
“We always had a bet going that you would fall in love” Brandy said sticking her tongue out at Brian.  
“Oh were not” Justin stopped not knowing what to say.  
“Don’t try to deny it, your definitely in love, otherwise Brian would be able to take his hands off you” Brandy smiled at them.  
“Well can you blame me, he’s the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen” Brian said as he kissed Justin’s forehead.  
“Brian” Justin started to turn red.  
“I hate to seem pushy but why did you come here today?” Brandy said as she closed her locker.  
“Justin wants dance lessons” Brian said as he poked Justin’s side.  
“Really” Brandy raised a brow.  
“Yeah I’m really bad” Justin sighed.  
“We all are at first, but I think I could show you some moves” Brandy said lifting up Justin’s chin “Brian your right, he absolutely gorgeous” Brandy smiled. It meant a lot to Brian that Brandy approved of Justin, which just made it even clearer to Brian that Justin was the one.  
“Brian is the gorgeous one, I never dreamed of having someone like him” Justin said as he looked back at Brian.  
“Yeah but Brian knows that he is gorgeous, anyway I have a doctors appointment in half an hour so Brian can drop you off at my studio, tomorrow night” Brandy said looking at her watch.  
“How’s seven sound” Brian said as he stood up.  
“Yeah that should be fine” Brandy said as she walked past them to her bag.  
“Great, I can’t wait” Justin smiled. Brian and Justin walked Brandy to her car.  
“So what’s this Doctors appointment for?” Brian asked curiously knowing Brandy’s previous sicknesses.  
“Just a check up” Brandy brushed the question off like it was nothing.  
“Are you sure that’s all, last time you told me you just had a cold and turned out you had pneumonia” Brian questioned Brandy.  
“Oh come that was like twelve years ago” Brandy laughed as she got in her car.  
“Well ok” Brian reluctantly gave in.  
“I’m fine, I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Brandy said as she started her car and drove away from the boys.


	19. Accepting The News

Brian dropped Justin at school on his way to work. Brian pulled up in front of the school.  
“Make sure no one picks on you today” Brian said as he kissed Justin goodbye.  
“And how do you suppose I do that?” Justin mocked him.  
“If anyone does anything to you, call me” Brian said holding Justin’s hand.  
“I love you my protective sexy man” Justin smiled and kissed Brian once more before he got out of the Jeep. Brian watched as Justin walked into the School Grounds and then drove to work.  
“Justin” A voice from the distance called out. Justin turned around.  
“Hey Daph” Justin smiled.  
“I haven’t seen you for ages” Daphne nudged Justin.  
“I know Daph” Justin smiled.  
“Chris told me about you getting beaten up, you ok now?” Daphne asked looking at Justin’s faded bruises.  
“Yeah I’m fine, Brian took good care of me” Justin smiled.  
“Oh really, that way huh” Daphne said punching Justin on the arm.  
“Daph, that still hurts you know” Justin whimpered.  
“Suck it up, your 18 now” Daphne joked.  
“Oh yeah I forgot” Justin said sarcastically.  
“So how is Brian anyway? Did he get you anything for your 18th?” Daphne grinned awaiting an answer.  
“Brian is really good and guess where he is taking me after exams?” Justin smirked.  
“Oh my god where?” Daphne asked as she grabbed Justin’s arm.  
“To Thailand, it was my birthday present!” Justin smirked.  
“You are so lucky, my boyfriend gave me flowers” Daphne pouted.  
“He is so amazing Daph and the sex well…” Chris cut Justin off.  
“Hey guys” Chris said sitting on a bench next to them.  
“Hey Chris, I’ll be back in a second guys” Daphne said as she ran over to see her boyfriend. Justin sat down next to Chris.  
“How are you feeling?” Justin asked as he looked at Chris’s pale face.  
“I feel so sick, Deb says it’s normal, but no way in hell should this be normal” Chris sobbed.  
“Morning sickness?” Justin asked.  
“Yeah, but I don’t know why they call it that, I mean I get it all the bloody time” Chris sighed.  
“It will be worth it in the end” Justin smiled. Chris rubbed his tummy and smiled.  
“You know Michael bought me a little outfit for the baby, he is so sweet and fucken hot, I don’t know if it’s pregnancy but I just so horny, I just can’t get enough of Michael” Chris laughed.  
“Honey if that’s pregnancy, then I am pregnant too” Justin joked.  
“Yeah you and Brian are unstoppable, I heard you giving him a massage remember” Chris raised a brow. Justin blushed. “So what are you doing tonight?” Chris asked.  
“Dance lessons” Justin whispered.  
“Really, who with?” Chris tried not to laugh.  
“This girl Brian grew up with, she’s a choreographer and said she would teach me a few things” Justin was a little embarrassed. The school bell rang to go to class.  
“Come on lets go, thank god there are only one month of School left, then we can forget about all these tests” Chris said taking a deep breath. They pried Daphne away from her boyfriend and the three of them went to class.

***  
Brian sat at work looking at the clock, he wanted to see Justin to make sure he was ok and that no one would hurt him.  
“Are you ok?” Cynthia asked as she walked into his office.  
“Yeah I’m fine, just day dreaming” Brian said looking back at his computer.  
“Really, who is he?” Cynthia said as she sat herself down on a chair.  
“Don’t you have these kind of talks with all the girls from the typing pool.  
“Oh come on tell me, besides all the girls are out to lunch” Cynthia smiled.  
“Sometimes I think you have no life Cyn” Brian smirked.  
“Oh come on I’m bored” Cynthia pleaded. Brian leant back in his chair.  
“Justin Taylor” Brian slipped out.  
“What, that’s his name, oh I knew their was a reason you had been leaving work early, what’s he like” Cynthia said joyfully.  
“If I tell you will you leave me alone?” Brian pleaded.  
“Yep” Cynthia said moving her chair closer.  
“He just turned eighteen, he has soft pale skin, blonde hair, shorter than me and he has these blue eyes that I can just get lost in, they are amazing” Brian smiled as he thought of Justin.  
“He sounds dreamy, I have to meet him one day” Cynthia smiled. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Cynthia got up and opened it.  
“Hi I hope that I’m not interrupting” I tall tanned skinned girl said as she stood in the door.  
“Oh not at all, I was just leaving” Cynthia said walking past Brandy out the door.  
“Hey Brandy” Brian said as he walked over to hug her.  
“Your not busy are you Bri?” Brandy asked.  
“No I was about to go to lunch, if you would like to join me” Brian said getting his coat.  
“Sounds good” Brandy said as she followed Brian to the lift.  
“So what brings you to my work?” Brian asked inquisitively.  
“Can’t a friend just drop in on another friend?” Brandy asked as if she was surprised.  
“Yeah sure” Brian raised a brow as they walked out of his building and to the park.  
“Justin’s really something” Brandy smiled.  
“Oh you think so, do you like him?” Brian asked looking for approval.  
“Yeah he’s gorgeous and he really likes you, plus he seems like a nice kid” Brandy smiled.  
“I love him Brandy” Brian smiled to himself.  
“I’m so glad that you found someone that makes you feel that way” Brandy smiled. Brian light up a cigarette and Brandy took it off him and threw it in the bin.  
“Hey what was that for?” Brian whined.  
“Those things will kill you some day” Brandy nagged.  
“Like you can talk” Brian mocked  
“Look Brian I was wondering if I could ask you a favour” Brandy admitted.  
“About time you came out with it, what did you want?” Brian smirked.  
“I need to finalise some things and was wondering if you could get Lindsay to ask Melanie to help me” Brandy softly asked.  
“Oh god, you really ask for a favour don’t you?” Brian said taken aback.  
“I just wanted someone kinda close to the family” Brandy shrugged.  
“Hang on why do you need a lawyer?” Brian stopped in the middle of the park.  
“I have my reasons” Brandy said as he kept walking. Brian stopped her.  
“Brandy are you in any kind of trouble?” Brian said in a serious voice.  
“No Brian, I just want to get something over and done with” Brandy smiled as she kept walking.  
“Like what?” Brian kept pushing to know what it was.  
“A will Brian, a will” Brandy stopped  
“You don’t need a will, your only twenty” Brian said confused.  
“Age doesn’t mean a lot Brian, deaths pretty indiscriminative” Brandy sighed.  
“Hang on, your not..” Brian paused and looked at Brandy’s face, which was trying not to make eye contact.  
“I’m not what?” Brandy chocked out.  
“Are you sick?” Brian asked as he felt a horrible feeling come over his body.  
“Oh Brian” Brandy laughed.  
“Tell me the truth are you?” Brian said as he grabbed Brandy by both arms and looked her in the eyes.  
“No Brian” Brandy said looking down.  
“Damn it look me in the eyes and say it” Brian pleaded. Brandy looked into Brian’s eyes that were welling up with tears and knew she had to tell him the truth.  
“I was sick” Brandy paused “But now I am just dying” Brandy whispered. Brian let go of her and stood back.  
“You can’t be, you can’t be dying, you’re the strong one remember, the girl next door that saved me from that place that gave me a reason to live” Brian cried.  
“Brian I have Chronic Lung Disease. You have a new reason for living now, Justin” Brandy said trying to comfort him.  
“But you can’t die Brandy, why the fuck does this have to happen to you?” Brian said angrily.  
“Well maybe because I’ve smoked since I was about ten, look Brian I didn’t look after myself cause never had a boyfriend long enough to care about him the way that you care about Justin, I thought that when I met that person I would clean my life and start healthy living. Well it doesn’t work that way, because disease came before the guy of my dreams and I got fucked. Please don’t let this happen to you, now you have Justin take care of him, but for god sakes make sure he takes care of you” Brandy said as she wiped the tears from Brian’s face. Brian sat down on a bench and took out a cigarette and lit it up.  
“What’s the fucken point” Brian said as he took a drag. Brandy grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the floor.  
“Don’t you see, these things are killing me, you think it is fucken hard to die, well try dying and watching your friend follow in your footsteps” Brandy yelled “You need Justin and he needs you, don’t turn your back on the one person who can make this easier for you” Brandy sat down next to Brian.  
“Is there no other way, other treatment?” Brian asked looking at her.  
“No, I need you to help me Brian, I need you to help me die” Brandy said as she looked up to the sky. Brian bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears.  
“You were always there for me Brandy, growing up you were the one I could always rely on” Brian sobbed.  
“I need to rely on you now, Brian sometimes the hardest thing we have to do is let go, I need you to let go so I can leave this life without feeling like I let you down” Brandy looked at Brian and smiled. Brian hugged her and let his tears flow on her shoulder.


	20. 1, 2 Step

Later that night Brian went home and took Justin to Brandy’s studio for his dance lesson. Justin knew something was wrong because Brian was so quiet, but the thought it best not to ask just yet, Brian would tell him in his own time. Justin kissed Brian goodbye and went to meet Brandy. Brian drove away not really knowing where he was going until he got there. He walked into an apartment building and made his way up to Michael’s apartment. Brian knocked on the door and after about a minute Michael opened it.  
“Brian what are you doing here?” Michael asked surprised.  
“I needed someone to talk to” Brian slipped out.  
“Um its not really the best time” Michael said trying to hide himself behind the door.  
“Michael get your sexy ass back in here” A voice called out from the bedroom.  
“Never mind your busy” Brian whispered as he turned to leave.  
“Brian wait” Michael called out knowing something was wrong.  
“Give me one second, I will be right out” Michael said as he closed the door and told Chris he had to go talk to Brian. Michael got dressed as quickly as he could and went to meet Brian who was sitting on the staircase.  
“Hey Mikey” Brian said as he looked up.  
“Hey what’s up, is it Justin?” Michael said sitting next to Brian.  
“No it’s not Justin Mikey” Brian said as he rubbed his forehead.  
“What did you want to talk about?” Michael asked.  
“It’s Brandy Michael, she needs Melanie to help her with something, do you think you could organise it?” Brian whispered.  
“Yeah of course, god you had me worried it was something really bad” Michael laughed. Brian covered his eyes to stop tears flowing from them. “Brian what is it?” Michael asked shocked.  
“She want’s a will Mikey” Brian chocked out.  
“Why does Brandy want a will?” Michael said as he could suddenly feel his heart beating faster and faster.  
“Brandy has Chronic Lung Disease, she’s dying” Brian said with a shaky voice.  
“Brian tell me you joking” Michael said as he got up and stumbled back.  
“I’m not joking Mikey” Brian said as the tears flowed from his eyes.  
“But she is only twenty, she’s our age, how can she be dying” Michael questioned as he looked at his friend.  
“Cause God is a cruel fuck” Brian cried. Michael walked back over to Brian and sat down next to him.  
“Brian we lost her once but if we lose her this time she’s gone forever” Michael sniffled.  
“The most important thing is now for us to be strong for her and make her last memories of this life good ones” Brian said as he hugged Michael.

***  
Back at Brandy’s studio Brandy was discovering how bad a dancer Justin really was.  
“No, no, no, Justin I said one, two, three step then down” Brandy said as she stopped the music and did the movement for Justin to see.  
“Sorry Brandy” Justin whined.  
“Lets take a break” Brandy said as she took a seat on some yoga mats that had been piled up.  
“That I can do” Justin smiled.  
“So how are you and Brian doing?” Brandy asked Justin wanting to know if Brian had said anything.  
“Good, he said he had lunch with you today” Justin wanted to know if Brandy knew why Brian was acting so strange.  
“Yeah we did” Brandy muttered.  
“Brandy is something wrong with Brian, he was acting a little weird when I got home and he won’t talk to me” Justin blurted out.  
“Brian’s fine” Brandy smiled at Justin knowing he was worried about Brian.  
“Do you know what it is?” Justin asked.  
“I have a pretty good idea” Brandy said as she took a deep breath.  
“Tell me, I just want to be able to help him” Justin pleaded.  
“I’m pretty sick Justin” Brandy admitted.  
“How sick, I know Brian worries about your health” Justin was worried.  
“Honey I’m dying, not today, not tomorrow, but sometime in the near future” Brandy sighed.  
“No wonder he was upset, are you ok I mean with the whole dying thing?” Justin said in surprise.  
“Well I’ve had had a while to come to terms with it and I have” Brandy smiled.  
“How did he take the news?” Justin asked.  
“He was upset, but time heals all or at least most, you need be there for him Justin, Brian is not the type that will want to talk it out until he is ready to, you just need to be there when he is ready” Brandy brushed some of Justin’s beautiful blonde hair away from his face.  
“I’ll try” Justin said as a tear dropped from his eye. Brandy wiped the tear off his face.  
“Oh darling he loves you so much, you know I think God sent you to Brian, you’re his angel to help him through all this. He’s had a rough life look after him for me will you Darling I worry about him” Brandy smiled.  
“I promise I will look after him” Justin smiled.  
“Ok enough of this talk, time for you to learn how to dance” Brandy said as she hoped off her seat. Justin took a deep breath and got up.  
“This is going to be a long night isn’t it?” Justin mocked.  
“Honey with my help anyone can dance, even the rhythm challenged” Brandy joked at she turned the music back on.

***  
Brian stood at the front door of Brandy’s Studio for a good five minutes not knowing if he wanted to go in, he didn’t know how he should look at her anymore. Brian took a deep breath and opened the door. Brian walked down a corridor to where he could hear music and laughing coming from, he looked in the room and saw Justin doing a crazy dance and Brandy sitting yoga mats laughing. Brian remembered the sound of Brandy’s laugh and how it used to brighten up his world with her smile, all of a sudden he wasn’t worried about how to look at Brandy cause she wasn’t dead she was just Brandy, the closest thing he had to a sister and a best friend.  
“That’s what you call dancing these days” Brian called out across the room. Justin stopped and smiled with rosy embarrassed cheeks.  
“Justin was giving me a lesson” Brandy giggled as she got up and turned off the music. Brian walked over and hugged Brandy and gave her a kiss on the cheek and the walked over to Justin.  
“Hey there Sunshine” Brian said as he lifted Justin up and kissed him.  
“MMM Brian” Justin giggled.  
“Ok I think you guys should be alone so I am going to head home” Brandy said as she grabbed her coat.  
“I think we should head home too, we are missing out on valuable fucking time” Brian smirked. Justin blushed and bit his lower lip.  
“I’ll see you next week then Brandy?” Justin asked.  
“Sure darling, have a good night kids” Brandy said as she walked out of the building with the boys and locked up.  
“We will” Brian smiled as he kissed Justin again.  
“Are you going to take me home and fuck me or can’t you wait for home” Justin asked with a goofy grin on his face.  
“Your such a naughty boy” Brian grinned as he climbed in the back seat with Justin.


	21. A Harmless Flirt

Justin woke up on the lounge room floor of the loft with a blanket wrapped around him. He didn’t remember falling asleep there, but he did remember the good time that Brian and him had the night before, in the back of the Jeep, in the kitchen and of course on the lounge room floor. Justin sat up and yawned looking around for Brian. He could hear him muttering from the bedroom so he walked over to see what Brian was doing.  
“Where in gods name did I put that bloody tie” Brian said as he madly searched for it.  
“Looking for this” Justin smiled as he wrapped it around Brian’s neck.  
“Thank you baby” Brian said as he kissed Justin. “I didn’t wake you did I?” Brian said as he tried to fix his tie.  
“No you didn’t” Justin smiled.  
“I am so late for work” Brian said looking at his watch.  
“Since when you do care about that” Justin teased.  
“Hey watch it you” Brian smiled as he lifted Justin onto the bed. Justin giggled like a schoolgirl as Brian lay kisses all over Justin’s naked body.  
“Will you think of me at work today?” Justin asked intent on hearing the answer.  
“Yes I will miss you, more and more as every second goes by, now give me a kiss” Brian said as he leaned in and kissed Justin, making the most of the time he had with him in the morning.  
“Really” Justin smiled. Brian kissed him on the forehead before standing up and fixing his suit.  
“Yes, by the way Deb called if you don’t have any tests today she could use some help down at the diner if you want” Brian said as he looked at his watch once more.  
“That would be great I have the day off” Justin smiled.  
“Oh good, her number is by the phone so give her a call to say when you are coming” Brian said as his cell phone rang, he answered it and waved goodbye to Justin as he argued with someone as to why he wasn’t at work yet. Justin waved back and then got dressed. He picked up the phone to and called Debbie.  
“Debbie’s Diner, how can I help you” a sweet voice said over the phone.  
“Hi Deb it’s Justin” Justin paused hoping it was her.  
“Oh hey sweetie, did Brian ask you if you wanted to work here today?” Debbie asked  
“Yeah he did and I don’t have any classes today so I’m all yours” Justin said happily.  
“Oh that’s great, how soon can you be here?” Debbie asked cheerfully.  
“In about ten minutes, I have to catch a bus” Justin said as he studied the bus timetable.  
“Ok sweetie I’ll see you soon” Debbie said as she hung up the phone. Justin grabbed his bag and headed down to the diner.

***  
Justin got off the bus and walked till he got to the Diner and went inside.  
“Hey Deb” Justin smiled at her.  
“Hey Sweetie, come in let me show you around” Debbie said as she walked him through the back showing him the ropes. She served customer after customer to show Justin how it was done. “Sunshine why don’t you go over to that table and ask that man his order” Debbie said handing Justin a pad and a pen.  
“Ok Deb” Justin said as he confidently walked over to the teenage guy sitting alone in the booth “Can I take you order?” Justin asked.  
“I’d love you too” The man said as he looked Justin up and down “I’ll have a cup of coffee, some toast and your number”.  
“Coffee and toast, coming right up” Justin said ignoring his attempts to get Justin’s number. Justin went and called the order and when it came out he took it over to the man.  
“Thank you” The man said as Justin put his order on the table and went to turn away ”Oh excuse me but you forgot something” The man called out. Justin reluctantly turned round and walked back over to the man “You forgot to give me your number” The man said confidently.  
“Sorry that’s not on the menu” Justin said as he turned to walk over to Debbie.  
“What was all that about” Debbie asked.  
“That guy wanted my number” Justin said with disinterest.  
“Well you are gorgeous” Debbie smiled. Justin paused and thought.  
“Imagine how many guys ask for Brian’s number” Justin frowned.  
“Oh Sunshine, they always ask him, but he has only one man that he wants” Debbie said as she put her arm around Justin.  
“Think so” Justin said as he tried to crack his back.  
“Of course, why are you so sore all of a sudden” Debbie asked looking at Justin’s facial expressions.  
“I had dance lessons last night and they took it out of me” Justin smiled.  
“Who gave you dance lessons, not Brian, that would be a sight” Debbie laughed.  
“No Brandy his friend” Justin said as he finally got that last crick out of his back.  
“Brandy, oh how is she, I miss her so much since she stopped coming to our family dinners on Wednesdays” Debbie sighed.  
“Brandy’s good” Justin said not knowing whether to stay the whole truth “Why did she stop going to family dinners, she lives pretty close” Justin asked as he knew that at one stage Brandy had thought of Debbie as her mother.  
“There was a falling out and she decided to stop coming, she even went away for a while and we stopped seeing her as much” Debbie explained. Justin served a customer quickly and then walked back over to Debbie.  
“What kind of falling out?” Justin asked curiously.  
“Well Ted was once engaged to this guy, they had only known each other about a week and Ted had already proposed to him, anyway the night we were meant to meet this guy he came up with some reason not to come and Ted just excepted it, you know Teds luck with men, he didn’t want to lose this guy & that turned out to be the night that Brandy brought her new boyfriend over” Debbie paused.  
“What happened” Justin asked as the tension was killing him.  
“Well Brandy’s boyfriend was Ted’s fiancé” Debbie sighed.  
“Oh my god” Justin gasped.  
“Yeah, Ted made this big deal she did it on purpose and there was lots of screaming and Brandy said she didn’t want to be in a room with Ted anymore and went to Italy for a while” Debbie frowned.  
“Well maybe they can settle their differences now, I mean how long ago was that?” Justin asked.  
“Last year, I miss the sound of her and the boys laughing” Debbie said as she remembered how happy their house once was.  
“Well how about she comes over tomorrow night for dinner, it’s not fare she misses out on it cause some guy fucked Ted over” Justin spat out.  
“I’d like that, would you convince her?” Debbie asked with a smile.  
“Of course I will, I’m very good with persuasion” Justin smiled to himself.


	22. Subdued Sunshine

That night after work Brian picked up Justin from the Diner and drove him home.  
“So how was your first shift at the Diner?” Brian asked as he took off his jacket and threw it on the couch.  
“Great Deb is so nice, how was work?” Justin smiled as he closed the door behind him and hugged Brian.  
“Work is shit, but that’s the way it is” Brian said as he picked Justin up and kissed him.  
“I told Deb I got dance lessons from Brandy too” Justin said to see how Brian would react.  
“Oh what did she say?” Brian asked as he put Justin down gently.  
“She wants her to come to dinner tomorrow night” Justin said as he bit his lip.  
“Brandy won’t say yes” Brian laughed.  
“She has to, I already said I would convince her to” Justin hesitated.  
“You what, you know why Brandy doesn’t come anymore right?” Brian said surprised.  
“Yeah Debbie told me, so what it wasn’t her fault that Ted’s fiancé screwed him over” Justin argued.  
“Justin I don’t think Deb told you the whole story” Brian laughed.  
“What’s not to know, the guy cheated on Ted” Justin asked confused.  
“Well first of all Ted’s fiancé worked for Brandy as a dance instructor and Brandy introduced them” Brian rubbed the back of his neck.  
“So she knew he was going out with Ted?” Justin said surprised.  
“Yeah well Brandy said he wasn’t really gay and just wanted Ted’s money which may or may not have been true and she set out to prove it to Ted after she found out Ted proposed to the guy” Brian looked at Justin.  
“So she dated him, that’s how she proved he wasn’t gay?” Justin asked.  
“She made the guy dump Ted, at the dinner, in front of everyone, she could have been a little nicer about it” Brian sighed.  
“Well yeah she could have been nicer but at least she got rid of the jerk for Ted” Justin said standing up for her.  
“Well actually she didn’t, instead she moved to Italy with him, long story short she came to her senses dumped him and came home” Brian smiled.  
“This family is so dysfunctional” Justin laughed.  
“It sure is Sunshine, now let me show you what one of the members of this family can do” Brian said as he sat on the couch and sat Justin on top of him.  
“Oh Mr Kinney” Justin said in a sexy old style voice.  
“I have big plans for you my naughty little boy” Brian said as he turned Justin over so he was on his lap. Brian slid off Justin’s pants and spanked him.  
“I’m very naughty” Justin whispered.  
“Well I’ll have to decide your punishment then” Brian said as he smacked Justin once more then carried him over his shoulder into the bedroom and put Justin on the bed and ripped of both of their clothing.  
“How will you punish me Mr Kinney, I need to be punished” Justin said in a sweet sexy schoolboy tone as he crawled up the bed. Brian walked over to a draw and opened it.  
“Do you trust me?” Brian asked with a big smirk as he lit some candles above on the top of the nightstand.  
“Of course” Justin said to state the obvious. Brian pulled the fluffy handcuffs that Emmett and Ted gave to Justin for his birthday out of the draw and dangled them in front of Justin. Brian took Justin’s arm up to the middle of the bedpost and attached the handcuffs to each of Justin’s hands with the middle pole of the wrought iron bedpost holding them there.  
“If this get to be too intense for you just say the safe word” Brian said as he finished checking the handcuffs were not too tight.  
“What’s the safe word?” Justin said nervously. Brian leant down next to his lover and whispered the safe word in his ear. Justin giggled a little when he heard it. Brian smiled and kissed him.  
“I’ll look after you, but make sure you use the word if it is too much” Brian said as he ran his hand over Justin’s body.  
“I know you look after me, I trust you completely” Justin smiled and relaxed on the bed.  
“Good” Brian grinned as kissed his lovers body making Justin shiver “I’ll be right back” Brian whispered as he walked out of the room. Justin lay naked on the bed waiting for Brian to return, the feeling of being subdued made Justin so lustful.  
“What’s that?” Justin asked as he saw Brian walk into the bedroom with a box in his hands.  
“That’s for me to know and you too guess” Brian said as he crawled up besides Justin and kissed him running his fingers gently over Justin’s cock which made Justin flinch. Brian took a black silk blindfold out of the box and began to put it over Justin’s eyes.  
“Wait Brian” Justin said shaking his head.  
“What’s wrong” Brian asked as he tied the silk around Justin’s head.  
“I want to be able to see your sexy face” Justin whined.  
“You will, after were done” Brian kissed Justin’s lips passionately sliding his tongue in between them to massage Justin’s tongue. Brian licked all the way down Justin’s body stopping at his swollen hard cock to suck on the head. Justin moaned and flinched again, the pleasure was so intense. Brian saw Justin’s legs still squirming and grabbed them. Brian grabbed two old scarfs that he had and spread Justin’s legs and tied each leg to the corner ends of the bed head leaving just enough leverage to allow Brian to lift up Justin’s hips.. Brian tenderly kissed Justin’s inner thigh.  
“Oh Brian” Justin moaned as Brian sucked on Justin cock. Brian could see that Justin was about to cum at any second so he tried to calm him so he could make the pleasure last longer.  
“Just breath” Brian said as he pulled another object out of the box. Justin took deep breaths even though it was so hard to contain his orgasm. “Fuck” Brian exclaimed.  
“What is it?” Justin asked worried. Brian leaned in next to Justin’s face so that Justin could feel his breath.  
“You’re so fucking hot” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear. Justin smiled and Brian positioned himself next to Justin’s asshole, he picked up the vibrator that he had in the box and allowed Justin to suck on it for a while before he pushed the tip of it into Justin’s asshole.  
“Uh” Justin whimpered. Brian then ran the vibrator over Justin’s balls and his cock making Justin quiver then he pushed the vibrator in violently into Justin’s ass. Brian positioned himself underneath Justin’s hips and began to spank Justin’s pale ass.  
“You like that don’t you” Brian said in a condescending voice.  
“Oh Fuck me Brian” Justin pleaded with his lover, the anticipation made Justin vulnerable and horny.  
“Not quiet yet” Brian said as he got up leaving the vibrator in Justin and grabbed one of the candles off the nightstand. Brian dripped the hot wax down Justin’s body.  
“Uh that’s hot” Justin squirmed as the hot wax fell on his body.  
“That’s the idea” Brian smiled as he lowered the flame of the candle and blew it out, using his finger, Brian coated Justin’s balls with the hot wax making Justin struggle.  
“Please Brian fuck me” Justin screamed as he needed to cum. Brian leant over and grabbed some lube and a condom from his box of tricks and got himself ready. Brian pulled the vibrator out of Justin’s ass.  
“Open wide” Brian ordered. Justin opened his mouth and began sucking on the vibrator like he would if it was Brian cock groaning and moaning. The sheer sight of seeing Justin sucking on the vibrator told Brian that there wasn’t long before his orgasm would hit. Brian lift up Justin’s hips just enough to give him entry and then pushed himself inside of Justin.  
“Oh fuck” Justin muffled over the vibrator. Brian forced himself further into Justin with every thrust; he took the vibrator out of Justin’s mouth and kissed him passionately.  
“Fuck I love you Sunshine” Brian grunted as he pounded the tight hole. Brian grabbed Justin’s cock and began to pump it hard and after three pumps Justin came all over Brian’s chest.  
“Oh god” Justin exclaimed when his orgasm quaked through his body.  
“Fuck baby” Brian yelled as Justin’s orgasm sent shudders through Brian. Brian thrust himself into Justin and then felt the heat of his body rising, he quickened his pace till he shot out his load into the condom. Brian pulled out of Justin and discarded the condom. Brian lay next to his baby who still was blind and panting to the situation. Brian slowly untied the black silk cloth from Justin’s face. Justin squinted as the light hit his eyes and suddenly he could make out the figure in front of him.  
“Your amazing” Justin said in exhaustion as he looked at Brian’s perfect face.  
“Did you enjoy that Sunshine?” Brian asked in a sexy voice.  
“Very much so” Justin smiled. Seeing Justin’s big smile made it irresistible to Brian and he kissed Justin tenderly.  
“Don’t move your arms down too quickly because they will be sore from being tied up for that long” Brian said as he untied the scarfs that held Justin’s legs and unlocked the handcuffs. Justin nodded and Brian gently helped him to lift his arms down slowly massaging them as he went. Brian lay next to Justin’s staring at the way his beautiful blondes hair fell so delicately over his face and how his eyes seemed to shine an intense blue colour.  
“I have to call Brandy to convince her to come to dinner tomorrow night” Justin smiled looking at his sexy man.  
“Shouldn’t be hard, Brandy does likes you and you seem to have a way of getting what you want” Brian raised a brow.  
“I’m going to go call her” Justin said as he got up and started to walk over to the phone “Oh I forgot” Justin said turning around.  
“What?” Brian asked sitting up. Justin ran back over to the bed jumped on top of Brian and kissed him.  
“I love you” Justin whispered.  
“Go and call Brandy” Brian laughed as he rolled Justin off the top of him.  
“Ok” Justin giggled as he ran off into the kitchen to call Brandy. Brian watched and Justin ran off.  
“I love you too Sunshine” Brian whispered as he smiled to himself.

***  
Meanwhile in the other room Justin was ready to do some convincing. He picked up the phone and dialled Brandy’s number.  
“Hello” Brandy answered over the phone.  
“Hey Brandy it’s Justin” Justin smiled just at the sound of her proper English accent, eight years in a London youth hostel had taken it’s toll.  
“Hey Just, how are you?” Brandy asked excited to her his voice.  
“Good, I wanted to ask a favour” Justin said getting straight to business.  
“A favour huh, well you better get it over with” Brandy joked.  
“I was wondering if you would come to dinner tomorrow night at Debs” Justin said hopefully.  
“Oh Justin, there is a reason I don’t go to the dinners anymore” Brandy said hesitantly.  
“I know, I’ve heard all about it, but Debbie really wants you to come and she will be heart broken if you don’t” Justin said trying to make her feel guilty.  
“But Just…” Justin cut Brandy off.  
“Brandy please, don’t make me beg” Justin pleaded.  
“Oh ok, what time?” Brandy gave in to Justin’s charm.  
“Seven, thanks Brandy” Justin said pleased with himself that he had one.  
“Well I guess I will see you tomorrow night” Brandy said as she hung up the phone. Justin hung up the phone just as Brian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Brian you scared me” Justin calmed his nerves.  
“Sorry baby, what did she say?” Brian asked hoping that she would come at least for Debbie’s sake.  
“She said yes” Justin turned around and wrapped his arms around Brian neck the whole time with a huge grin on his face.  
“You really do get what you want don’t you Sunshine” Brian smiled.  
“Well I got you didn’t I?” Justin smirked. Brian shook his head. Justin’s smile suddenly disappeared thinking that Brian didn’t want to be his.  
“I always get what I want and Sunshine, I wanted you” Brian smiled as he picked Justin up. Justin smiled was now bigger than before and he could hardly contain his happiness.


	23. School Surprise

Chris sat in the English classroom looking at the clock while the teacher explained the test conditions wondering where Justin was and why he was late. Suddenly the door flung open and Justin entered the room extremely puffed out.  
“Mr Taylor how nice of you to join us, maybe next time you would like to turn up on time for the most important English test of the year” The teacher scorned.  
“Sorry Miss” Justin said taking a seat in the desk next to Chris. The teacher walked round handing out the tests and continuing with her instructions.  
“What happened to you?” Chris asked.  
“Brian and I woke up late and then he dropped me off before work” Justin whispered.  
“Oh have a nice night did we” Chris winked.  
“Christopher Hobbs what was the number one thing I said not to do during this lesson?” The teacher asked.  
“Not to talk Miss” Chris whined.   
“Right, now don’t let me catch you doing it again” The teacher yelled as she walked back to her desk.  
“Yeah and that means no sucking dick in class either Chris” One of the boys from the back mocked.  
“That’s it, I will have absolutely no talking in this classroom or your exam will be taken away and you will fail” The teacher yelled abhorrently. “Now that everyone is quiet, you may begin. Everyone in the class puts their heads down and began to do their tests and for that brief time everyone seemed at peace with each other. The time seemed to go quickly for the class and then the bell went.  
“Oh thank god that’s over” Chris sighed with relief.  
“Pens down, papers turned over and do not leave till I have collected your paper” The teacher called across the classroom. Justin and Chris waited for the teacher to collect their tests and then left the room.  
“So how do you think you went?” Justin asked as he thought that the test was pretty easy.  
“It was easy but, I don’t know” Chris sighed.  
“What do you mean?” Justin asked.  
“I’m just distracted Just, I keep seeing Ethan” Chris admitted.  
“You mean think about him” Justin tried to clarify.  
“Well I don’t know, I keep thinking I see him but I can’t tell if it is just my eyes playing tricks on me or not” Chris said as he walked out of the building.  
“You don’t think he is still following you do you?” Justin asked worried for his friend.  
“I don’t know Justin, all I know is that if he is then he isn’t going to stop and this pregnancy has made me so weak, I mean I feel totally defenceless” Chris sighed.  
“Well we just have to make sure that you always careful, I mean Brian takes me everywhere at night now, he doesn’t like me walking around by myself “ Justin said taking his friends hand.  
“Yeah I guess, so are you coming to the Dinner thing tonight?” Chris asked thinking of Debbie’s cooking.  
“Yep, should be an interesting night” Justin raised a brow.  
“Why would you say that?” Chris asked, as his thoughts of food were broken.  
“Oh you’ll see, just wait till tonight” Justin smiled as the next bell rang for their next test.

***  
The last school bell rang and the final test for the day was over. Justin sat back and stretched with a sigh of relief. Justin handed in his test and walked to his locker to put away his books. As he began putting away his books Justin’s phone rang.  
“Hello” Justin answered the phone.  
“Hi, I’m looking for a gorgeous, sexy, young, pail skinned, blonde, blue eyed nymtho, thought I might be able to find him on this number” Brian said in a confident sexy voice.  
“I think I may know someone of that description” Justin smiled as he leaned back onto his locker.  
“Oh really, well do you think that you could tell him to meet me out the front of his school on the front steps” Brian missed Justin so much and it had only been about five hours.  
“When, cause I’m guessing a busy man like you would still be at work now” Justin smiled to himself.  
“Well you’re usually right but today I made an exception just for that blonde so I’m waiting” Brian said impatiently.  
“He’ll be right out” Justin said as he hung up the phone and shoved the rest of his books into his locker. Justin rushed out to the front of the school to see Brian leaning against one of the school railings in his sexy black suit that seemed to just define his body so well.  
“Now that’s exactly what I was looking for” Brian said as he hugged Justin. Brian wasn’t sure of how close he and Justin could be at the school because of the kids that were all around. Suddenly he knew exactly how Justin wanted him to act when Justin locked their lips together in a passionate kiss.  
“I didn’t expect you to pick me up today” Justin smiled.  
“I didn’t want to have to wait for you to get home, I wanted to see you now” Brian smiled.  
“Oh frisky are we?” Justin grinned uncontrollably.  
“I’m always frisky” Brian leaned in and kissed Justin again. Brian loved the fact he was taller than Justin, made him feel like he was the one in control and Justin was dependant of him, even though that was pretty much true.  
“Yeah you are a horny one aren’t you” Justin giggled. He didn’t care who saw them cause when he was in Brian’s arms he felt so secure like not a thing in the world could touch him.  
“Let’s go home and we can fuck all we want” Brian said as he put his arm around Justin.  
“Sounds good” Justin said as he walked with Brian. As they were walking to the Jeep Justin saw that Brian seemed to be holding something and his suspicions were confirmed when he got in the Jeep.  
“Justin do you consider us a couple” Brian said looking up at Justin.  
“Yes, do you?” Justin got worried as to whether this conversation was leading to a break up.  
“Yeah I just wanted to make sure you felt the same, cause I saw Dr Ruby today, before I came to pick you up” Brian paused to see Justin reaction which was immediate panic.  
“Why is something wrong?” Justin asked frantically.  
“No Justin” Brian laughed “But I got these from her and I wanted to see if you were comfortable with the idea” Brian said as he passed Justin a brown paper bag. Justin opened the bag and pulled out what appeared to be a packet of medication.  
“What are these?” Justin asked puzzled.  
“You know how Dr Ruby said they are like the pill for men, it would mean that every time we want to have sex I wouldn’t have to worry about a condom” Brian explained.  
“So it stops me from getting pregnant” Justin said reading the back of the packet.  
“Yeah, you take one a day and you don’t get pregnant, what do you think?” Brian paused hoping for a yes.  
“I think it’s a great idea, does it work straight away?” Justin winked at Brian.  
“No baby, takes about a week, but after that it should be fine” Brian said as he rubbed Justin’s thigh and letting his hand explore up Justin’s School trousers.  
“I can’t wait to feel you naked cock inside me” Justin teased.  
“Well I can’t wait till I get you home” Brian smirked as he started the engine of the Jeep.


	24. It's Over

Later that day at Debbie’s place Chris and Michael lay in the spooning position on Chris’s bed. Michael had his arms wrapped around Chris and every now and then Michael would run his hand over Chris’s tummy.  
“Michael” Chris said breaking the peaceful silence in the room.  
“Yeah baby” Michael muttered, as he was half asleep.  
“What’s one moment in your life that you wish would have lasted forever?” Chris asked as he turned his body to face Michael.  
“That’s a bit of an odd question” Michael smirked.  
“Yeah but isn’t there a point when you would have just stay there in that time” Chris said as he snuggled closer to Michael.  
“Like what?” Michael asked thinking Chris was just horny.  
“Like now, laying in each others arms, comfortable in each other silences” Chris smiled as he laid kisses all over Michael’s face.  
“I never thought of it that way before, but if you want we will stay like this forever” Michael said as he leaned in and kissed Chris, pushing Chris flat on his back.  
“Boys come down stairs with the rest of us” Debbie said as she opened the door.  
“Maybe not forever” Michael said as he and Chris got up and started to walk down the stairs behind Debbie.  
“Mel, Lindsay this is Chris” Debbie said as she dragged Chris across the room to meet the girls. Lindsay and Melanie were talking to Ted when Debbie walked over to them.  
“Nice to meet you?” Chris said as he put his hand out to shake theirs. Lindsay shook Chris’s hand but Melanie looked him and didn’t even bother talking to him.  
“Picking up stays now are you Deb?” Melanie scoffed.  
“Mel” Lindsay said as she hit Melanie’s arm to tell her to be polite.  
“Don’t worry Lind’s, Melanie is incapable of polite conversation” Brian joked as he held Justin in his arms.  
“It was a joke Brian get over it” Melanie shook her head at Brian.  
“I doubt you would think of it as a joke Melanie” Justin said as he stood up for his friend.  
“Just forget I ever said it” Melanie huffed.  
“That’s what I do with everything you say Mel” Brian mocked.  
“Well everyone’s here lets eat” Michael said trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.  
“Not everyone” Debbie said as she looked at Justin who had promised to get Brandy to come and before anyone could ask who was missing, there was a knock at the door.  
“I’ll get it” Brian said as he released his grip on Justin and walked over to the door.  
“Wow must be someone important coming to dinner cause that is the first time I have seen Brian let go of Justin since they got here” Emmett giggled. Brian walked back in the room and Brandy followed him, at the sight of her Ted left the room and headed upstairs with Emmett hot on his tale. Debbie ran over to Brandy and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and even though Brandy was uncomfortable that made her feel at home.  
“Oh I’ve missed you” Debbie sobbed as Brandy held her. “Vic, guess who’s here” Debbie called out to Vic who was outside.  
“Who?” Vic asked as he walked into the room. Vic paused and took a look at the girl in front of him with her short white dress on. Vic suddenly saw the little girl that Brandy had been, the one they had lost at one stage.  
“Hey Vic” Brandy said in a quiet voice.  
“Brandy I..” Vic suddenly lost the words he wanted to say. Brandy and Vic were very close when she was a child and even when Brandy was a teen they were close and when Brandy left for Italy it hurt Vic a lot because she was like a daughter to him.  
“I missed you” Brandy said trying to fill the void of words.  
“Missed you too Darling Girl” Vic managed to get the words out as he hugged Brandy.  
“Ok everyone lets eat” Debbie said breaking them up.  
“Where did Ted and Emmett go?” Chris asked as he didn’t know of the situation.  
“Upstairs, Ted just needs some this time” Debbie said as she ushered Chris to the table. They all started to have dinner and after about ten minutes Ted and Emmett came down the stairs. Brandy and Ted made a point of not talking to each other, their way of keeping the peace.  
“So Brandy how was Italy?” Melanie asked trying to cause trouble.  
“Italy is Italy, beautiful country full of Italians and food way too rich for my stomach” Brandy said trying to brush off the question.  
“How is Talon these days?” Melanie asked as she was dying for Brandy and Ted to fight.  
“Does it matter Mel?” Brian roared.  
“Who is Talon?” Justin asked confused.  
“Ted’s old fiancé” Brian whispered to him.  
“Oh I see” Justin said as he sunk down in his chair waiting for the fireworks to start.  
“As I hear Talon is fine, haven’t heard from him in a long time though” Brandy said as she got indignant to Melanie’s questions.  
“Oh you broke up, what happened?” Melanie knew that this would set Ted off.  
“I came to my bloody senses ok, I realised that I hurt a friend and I hate myself for that, I never should have done what and did and I’m sorry” Brandy yelled as she stood up from the table. Ted looked up in shock not knowing Brandy’s feelings.  
“Oh come on like you cared about Ted” Melanie stirred.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come tonight” Brandy began to walk away when she stopped from someone’s hand. Brandy turned to see it was Ted.  
“Please don’t go” Ted whispered.  
“I never said it to your face, but I am so sorry for what I did to you” Brandy said as she looked into Ted’s scared eyes.  
“It’s over, done” Ted smiled as he pulled out Brandy’s seat for her again.  
“You know what, I have a fun subject to bring up, Brandy’s getting a will” Melanie said to pull a few more strings.  
“What?” Debbie asked worried.  
“It’s nothing really” Brandy said as she started to get embarrassed.  
“Fuck Mel, why don’t you just go back to that hole that you crawled out of and stop trying to screw up everybody else’s lives just cause your own marriage doesn’t work” Brian yelled at her.  
“There is nothing wrong with my marriage” Melanie shouted.  
“Nothing, your wife despises you” Brian mocked.  
“Lindsay loves me” Melanie hissed.  
“Mel maybe we should go” Lindsay said trying to calm her down.  
“Why don’t you tell them, tell them we are happy together” Melanie pushed.  
“Mel just stop” Lindsay was reluctant.  
“Tell them” Melanie demanded.  
“No, I won’t tell a lie, you know our marriage is falling apart and I…” Lindsay stopped to think about the words that would next come out of her mouth.  
“You what?” Melanie asked spitefully.  
“I want a divorce” Lindsay said as she stormed out and Melanie followed and they argued further out on the lawn.  
“I think we should officially call it a night” Vic said looking around.  
”I had no idea that their relationship was so bad” Michael said as he tried to conceive what had happened.  
“Well you could only live with Mel for so long before you’d want to kill her” Brian joked.  
“Actually that been going on for a while, Lindsay wants a baby and Melanie doesn’t, so they have been at each others throats for a couple of months now” Ted said as he checked just to make sure they wouldn’t be able to hear him.  
“Teddy how do you know these things and I don’t?” Emmett asked exasperated.  
“Cause he can keep a secret” Brian mocked. Emmett poked his tongue out at Brian.  
“So good having all the family together” Debbie said shaking her head and carrying some plates to the kitchen.

***  
All the boys decided to go to Babylon after dinner, except for Vic and Chris. Chris went up to bed cause he felt nauseas and Debbie was trying to make him comfortable, the pregnancy was really messing with him. Brandy and Vic sat out side on the balcony with a beer each.  
“So what have you been up too lately, still running the dance school?” Vic asked as he placed his focus on Brandy.  
“Yeah, but I think I’m going to have to sell the business, I guess I’m just not up to doing it anymore” Brandy sighed.  
“Not up to it, your only twenty, don’t tell me your thinking of retirement” Vic joked.  
“Well you be surprised, I could you know” Brandy said as she joined in on the joke.  
“So what now, going back to being an accountant?” Vic held his breath.  
“Stop it, you know I hated that job” Brandy said knowing he was just playing her.  
“Yeah but you were good at it” Vic smiled.  
“Yeah, I made a lot of money out of it too” Brandy said as she took another drink of her beer.  
“What are you going to do then?” Vic asked, as Brandy had not yet answered his question.  
“Just going to take some time off” Brandy said quietly.  
“How much time?” Vic asked as he sensed something was wrong.  
“I’m not going back to work Vic” Brandy said firmly as she looked at him.  
“Does this have anything to do with the will that Mel mentioned?” Vic asked calmly.  
“I think you know it does” Brandy said as she looked back up at the night sky.  
“Does Debbie know?” Vic asked as his very heart seemed to break.  
“No Vic and I want to keep it that way, at least for the time being” Brandy said with no emotion.  
“But Brandy” Vic chocked out.  
“Vic you know me, I hate it when people act weird around me, I don’t want to spend my last few days as the sick girl, I want people to know and remember me as who I am” Brandy said to stop Vic from breaking down.  
“I know” Vic agreed  
“Lets talk about this some other time” Brandy said as Debbie came outside to sit with them.


	25. A Blank Canvas

Melanie sat in her office recounting the events of last night, she had slept in her office that night because Lindsay asked her to leave and Melanie thought that she just needed a little time to think. Melanie skimmed through her case files but constantly found herself thinking about Lindsay. After she realised that she couldn’t concentrate she decided to go home and reason with her wife, may be even talk about having a baby, even though it made Melanie skin crawl the though of a child in there nice house.  
“I’m going home but you can call me on my cell if there are any emergencies” Melanie said to her secretary as she walked out of her office.  
“Ok Mrs Marcus” The secretary nodded and went back to typing. Melanie drove home and parked in her driveway. There was no sign of Lindsay’s car and Melanie just figured she was shopping. Melanie opened the front door and walked in, the house was spotless nothing out of place and everything was so clean which was not like Lindsay at all.  
“Hello, anyone home” Melanie called out as she walked through the house into the kitchen. Seeing as no one was there she made her way up to the bedroom and thought she would make a nice romantic scene for her wife in there, but when she pushed open the bedroom door she stood in shock. All of Lindsay possessions that she treasured were missing and when Melanie opened the closets and draws she saw that Lindsay’s clothes were gone too. Melanie saw a note on the dresser and started to read it.  
“Dear Mel  
I no longer wish to keep this relationship going, I do not want to be with someone who won’t let me see my close friends or belittles them when we do see them. We just don’t want the same things anymore. We fight all the time and I don’t think I can live my life knowing that the woman I love doesn’t want to start a family with me. I’m sorry Mel but its over, you may be able to live a lie and say we are happy but I can’t.  
Lindsay”  
Melanie’s hands shook as she let the note fall to the ground, she let a tear fall from her eye and realised that she had finally pushed Lindsay over the edge and that Lindsay was no longer going to put up with her. Melanie suddenly felt a horrible feeling come over her and she fell to the floor and began to weep.  
“I’ve lost her, I’ve lost her” Melanie lamented.

***  
Back at the loft Justin had the day off from exams and he needed it, he had a splitting headache and just couldn’t seem to get rid of it. Justin walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water and a headache tablet and as he downed the tablet he heard a knock at the door, he dawdled over to the door hoping that it wasn’t someone to annoy him and opened it.  
“Hey Justin” A sweet voice said as the door opened.  
“Lindsay, what are you doing here?” Justin asked confused as he saw the bag she had with her.  
“My parents are out of town and I don’t want to bother them when they are on holidays so I was wondering if you think Brian would let me stay for a while” Lindsay said as quickly as possible so that she could hear Justin’s answer.  
“Well I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t let you stay” Justin said as he tried to understand the situation.  
“Well I was wondering if I could stay here today at least and ask him when he gets home, plus it would be nice to have someone to be around now” Lindsay smiled.  
“Of course, come in” Justin said as he ushered Lindsay in and shut the door behind her.  
“So how is your art work going?” Lindsay asked trying to make conversation.  
“I’m going to be honest with you, I think the only drawing I have done lately is for Michael and the comic we are making” Justin smiled as he sat on the couch and directed Lindsay to sit with him.  
“Well that’s something, I stopped painting about two years ago” Lindsay sighed.  
“Why I thought you loved it?” Justin asked, as he knew from his previous conversations with Lindsay that she was passionate about painting and art.  
“Mel said it was too messy” Lindsay sighed.  
“So how are you and Mel are you splitting up or just taking some time off from each other?” Justin asked as her saw Lindsay was upset.  
“No Mel and I are over, we are getting a divorce and I am going to get my life back on track where I left off” Lindsay let a tear roll down her cheek.  
“I know exactly what you need” Justin said as he jumped of the couch and ran into the bedroom. Lindsay sat and wondered what he was doing. Justin walked back in the room with a box and then brought in an easel.  
“What’s all that for?” Lindsay giggled.  
“Well you need to start fresh, like this canvas” Justin said as he held up the canvas.  
“Ok” Lindsay smiled at Justin’s attempts to make her feel better.  
“But we also need to heal old wounds so for that we have these two” Justin said as he held up a bottle of Jim Beam and a block of chocolate.  
“Definitely” Lindsay agreed.  
“And then finally paints, these mean that you now are choosing your own way of life and no one else can influence you otherwise” Justin grinned widely.  
“Your right” Lindsay said hoping off the couch. “Let’s start with the Jim Beam and chocolate and then move on the painting” Lindsay smiled.  
“That’s the spirit girl” Justin said as he hugged Lindsay giving her the support she needed.

***  
Brian sat in the office thinking about what had happened the other night with Melanie and Lindsay, he felt sorry for Lindsay cause her world seemed to be falling apart and if he tried to help it would probably just cause more contention between the couple. Suddenly Brian’s thinking was stopped by the sound of his cell.  
“Brian Kinney” Brian said as he answered.  
“Hey sexy” Justin said in a husky voice.  
“Hey Sunshine, what are you doing?” Brian asked, as he was curious to the call, even though it made him feel all warm and tingly inside.  
“I wanted to see how your day was going, oh and Lindsay’s here as well can she stay with us for a while” Justin rambled as he had already been through a few Jim Beams.  
“Lindsay’s there, well of course she can stay” Brian said as he felt a little relieved that his friend wasn’t alone.  
“Cool” Justin slurred.  
“Justin baby, have you been drinking?” Brian asked as he could tell Justin was a bit out of it.  
“Yeah I have had a few, Lindsay and I have been having a little competition” Justin giggled through the phone.  
“Ok well you too behave, I don’t want no heterosexual stuff going on when I get home” Brian joked.  
“All right, but when you get home you better fuck me” Justin stumbled over his words.  
“You better believe I will, now maybe you too should lay off the drink I’ll be home in about an hour ok baby” Brian laughed at Justin’s inability to think straight.  
“Ok bye” Justin said as he hung up the phone. Brian put his phone down on his desk and began to go over some presentations he had been working on. As Brian began to focus on his work the time seemed to fly by and before he knew it he had been in the office for another two hours, looking up at the clock and seeing the time he grabbed his coat and decided to head home before Justin and Lindsay would pass out from alcohol poisoning. He drove to the loft and made his way up, not sure what to expect of what the loft would look like. He slid open the door to see them sitting on the hard wood floor giggling to themselves. They had paint all over their faces and as Brian walked in he could see the painting on the easel, which Lindsay had done. Justin got off the floor and ran over to Brian jumping into his arms.  
“Missed me huh” Brian said as he felt Justin cling to his body.  
“Yep” Justin said kissing Brian. Brian walked over to Lindsay still carrying a fairly drunk Justin in his arms.  
“Hey Linds, hows it going?” Brian asked. Lindsay looked up with a little bit of sadness in her eye.  
“I know that it’s going to get better, Mel and I were never going to work” Lindsay softly smiled.  
“Well you can stay here as long as you need too, as long as you can put up with the sound of Justin and I fucking” Brian smirked trying to embarrass Justin.  
“Brian” Justin said as he blushed.  
“What your so loud when you cum” Brian mocked. Justin turned a bright shade of red.  
“I think I can handle it, but I’ll leave you too alone for a while cause I am going to go talk to Deb” Lindsay said as she picked up her handbag.  
“Ok we’ll see you later then” Brian said as he turned and began to carry Justin to the bedroom.  
“Where are you taking me” Justin giggled.  
“I’m doing what you asked me to do on the phone” Brian said as he licked his lips. Brian tossed Justin onto the bed and began to climb up his body laying kisses as he went. Justin moaned as his senses came to life. Brian flipped Justin over and began to lick his asshole, using Brian’s own saliva to lubricate Justin’s hole. Brian slowly opened Justin up and then grabbed a condom from the side table; it was still too soon for the pregnancy drug to be working.  
“Oh Brian” Justin moaned as the felt the head of Brian’s cock gently enter his ass. Brian leant down and sucked Justin’s earlobe.  
“How should we do this, hard and fast, or soft and slow” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear. The sound of Brian’s sexy voice made Justin’s had cock twitch so Justin knew that he wouldn’t need long to cum.  
“Hard and fast” Justin smiled. The alcohol made him lose his sense of feeling just about everywhere else but his cock and ass.  
“Whatever you stay my naughty boy” Brian whispered and then thrust himself into Justin in one smooth movement.  
“Oh” Justin gasped. Brian waited for Justin to adjust around him and then began to push himself in and out of Justin, rubbing Justin’s prostate more and more. Brian leaned in and licked up Justin’s back, tasting the sweet beads of sweat. Justin felt his body heat rising and his legs begin to shake, his legs gave way as his orgasm hit, but before he could fall to the bed Brian caught him by the hips and continued to push himself in deep. Finally Brian lost control and came inside the condom.  
“Fuck Justin” Brian moaned as he lowered Justin down to the bed. Brian lay on top of Justin for a while below removing himself from Justin and rolling over. Justin fell asleep straight away and Brian lay next to him running his fingers through Justin’s beautiful blonde hair and along his soft skin.  
“I love you” Justin murmured as his conscious drifted to sleep.  
“I love you too baby” Brian said as he lifted Justin up and put him in the bed tucking Justin in so he would be warm enough.


	26. Missing

Chris sat in the Schoolyard with Daphne talking about tests when Daphne turned the conversation to another topic.  
“So how is the baby?” Daphne asked. Chris lifted up his shirt a little revealing his tiny round tummy.  
“I am supposed to go for a check up next week” Chris sighed.  
“What’s wrong?” Daphne asked puzzled by his sigh.  
“It’s just, well Michael is coming with me and he is so supportive and caring, he really loves me and the baby” Chris frowned.  
“What’s wrong with that?” Daphne said with her hand on her hip.  
“I just wish this baby was Michael’s and not Ethan’s” Chris whined.  
“Hey this baby is only related to Ethan with blood, as far as family goes the baby will be Michael’s” Daphne said as she wrapped her arms around Chris and smiled.  
“Thanks Daph” Chris smiled.  
“Hey that’s what I’m here for, but don’t forget that I better be this babies favourite Auntie!!” Daphne smirked.  
“Well I can’t force it” Chris mocked.  
“Hey watch it you, pregnant or not I can still give you a sound beating” Daphne joked. The bell rang for them to go to class.  
“Another test” Chris whined as he stood up.  
“Yeah I know I am counting them down” Daphne sighed.  
“Well you go on ahead of me, I have to get some things from my locker” Chris said as he walked into the main building. Chris walked up to his locker and opened it, the hallway was completely empty not a single sole in sight. Chris felt like he wasn’t alone, he couldn’t help but feel as though someone was watching him. Chris heard a door slam shut and he jumped. Chris looked around and couldn’t see anyone so he just tried to tell himself he was over reacting. Chris grabbed his books and slammed his locked door and turned to walk out of the building when someone grabbed him from behind. Chris gasped as he heard the person speak.  
“Missed me baby, I know I’ve missed you and our baby” A whisper sent Chris into panic, it was Ethan come to take him away.  
“Ethan” Chris chocked out.  
“Of course who else” Ethan whispered as he turned Chris around to face him “Or maybe you thought I was Michael huh, you fucking slut” Ethan yelled as he slapped Chris.  
“Please Ethan don’t be mad, I love Michael” Chris cried.  
“You do not love Michael, you love me and you are having my baby, not his” Ethan said with rage in his voice.  
“No I love him” Chris yelled.  
“Well we’ll see about how much he loves you won’t we” Ethan said as he grabbed a cloth with chloroform on it and held it over Chris’s mouth and nose. Chris struggled with Ethan until he finally gave in to the effects of the chloroform. Ethan carried Chris to his car and drove out of there.

***  
Later that afternoon Justin and Daphne walked out of the School after they had finished their tests.  
“I wonder what happened to Chris” Daphne said to Justin.  
“Maybe he got morning sickness and went home, he was going to stay at the loft with me tonight so I won’t get lonely while Brian is in New York for business” Justin shrugged.  
“Yeah but it must of come on very quickly, he just went to get his things from his locker and when I tried to ring him he didn’t pick up, do you think he is ok?” Daphne asked.  
“I think he probably just wanted to get some rest and he probably turned off his phone so he could sleep, but just to be sure I will give Deb a call to check” Justin said as he wondered if anything could be wrong.  
“That’s sounds like a good idea, I’ll give you a lift home today too if Brian won’t be picking you up, when did he leave” Daphne offered.  
“Yeah that sounds good Brian’s boss asked him to leave for New York this morning and he won’t be back for a week or two, maybe we should drop in on Chris” Justin smiled and got into Daphne’s car.  
“Ok, just give him a call first, he might want to be alone” Daphne said as she started the car. Justin called Chris’s phone but there was no answer.  
“Yeah we don’t want to piss off a pregnant person” Justin smiled  
“No answer?” Daphne asked.  
“Yeah but I will give Deb a call at the diner” Justin said as he called Debbie’s number.  
“Debbie’s Diner, Vic speaking” Vic answered the phone.  
“Hey Vic it’s Justin” Justin said happily.  
“Hi Justin, how are you?” Vic’s mood suddenly brightened.  
“Good thanks, I was wondering if you or Debbie know how Chris is, he came to school today but left without telling us and Daph and I were a little worried” Justin asked concerned.  
“Well I haven’t but I’ll get Deb for you” Vic said as he handed the phone to Debbie telling her about Chris leaving.  
“Hello Justin” Debbie said picking up the phone.  
“Hey Deb, have you heard from Chris?” Justin asked getting a little bit worried.  
“No I haven’t heard from him, did you call his phone?” Debbie said anxiously.  
“Yeah but no answer” Justin sighed.  
“Well the Diner is pretty quiet at the moment so I might just duck home to see if he is there” Debbie said as she hoed he was just having morning sickness.  
“We’ll meet you there” Justin said as he hung up the phone.  
“Were are we going?” Daphne asked as to where to drive.  
“To Debbie’s house, she hasn’t heard from Chris either so we are going to see if he is there” Justin explained.  
“Ok just tell me how to get there and we will go” Daphne said as she followed Justin’s directions.  
“This is it” Justin said as he pointed at Debbie’s house. Daphne parked the car and they headed up to the house and seeing that Debbie’s car was already there they knocked on the door. Debbie answered the door, her face looked like she had seen a ghost.  
“He’s gone Justin” Debbie whispered.  
“What do you mean?” Justin asked. Debbie led them up to Chris’s room where there was note on the bed. Justin rushed over and picked it up and read it out aloud.  
“To Whom It May Concern  
I have decided that I should start thinking about how my life course will affect my baby and I know that it is not fare on the baby or on Ethan what I have been doing, so I have decided to leave. Michael is not my baby’s father and neither can I expect him to be and being with him only made me realise how much I love Ethan.  
Ethan and I are getting married and we intend to raise our child without any other influences in our lives.  
Please take this as my final words to you, do not try to call me or make any other kind of contact with me.  
Chris”  
“That letter is bullshit, I talked to Chris this morning and he was saying how great Michael was and how he wished that the baby was Michael’s not Ethan’s” Daphne argued.  
“It doesn’t sound like Chris, the whole thing seems really weird” Justin said shaking his head. Daphne walked over to his draws.  
“Look his clothes are still here, do you think he would leave his clothes” Daphne said looking in the draws.  
“Daphne’s right, he wouldn’t just leave without all his clothes, we should look for him” Debbie said as she pulled her car keys out of her pocket. Justin looked at the note very carefully to see the handwriting.  
“Chris’s writing is similar but he always right his a’s differently, I think Ethan has done something to him” Justin said with a shaky voice.  
“I’ll call Michael just to make sure he isn’t there” Debbie said as she ran to the phone.  
“Hello” Michael said answering his phone.  
“Michael is Chris with you?” Debbie asked frantically.  
“No, isn’t he leaving school about now?” Michael asked confused.  
“He’s disappeared and we think that Ethan may be behind it” Debbie chocked out.  
“What? I’m coming over right now” Michael said as he hung up the phone.  
“Were going to go to Ethan’s, you wait here for Michael” Justin called out as he and Daphne headed out the door to the car, hoping that Ethan would not do anything crazy with Chris. They drove to Ethan’s apartment and headed up to the door. When they got there they noticed to door wasn’t shut properly. Justin pushed the door open to see that the apartment was completely empty.  
“Chris” Daphne called out as she searched the other rooms looking for Chris.  
“He’s taken him somewhere, I just know it” Justin sighed.  
“We’ll find him, we have to” Daphne said as they walked out of the apartment and back to the car.


	27. Kidnapped

Brian waited at the airport to board his flight, which had been severely delayed because of whether, he looked over the advertising presentation he had been putting together for the last couple of weeks. He flicked through his notes when a tall thin woman sitting next to him brought his out of his deep concentration.  
“Well that looks like a fancy presentation you have there” Brandy smiled as she settled herself down in the chair.  
“Brandy, what are you doing here?” Brian asked confused.  
“Well Easy Accounting Inc wanted me to be present at the board meeting for your presentation” Brandy smiled as she knew Brian had no idea what she was on about.  
“Why did they ask you to come, for your accounting skills?” Brian joked.  
“Well it is my company” Brandy said as though it was nothing.  
“What, you own a multi million dollar company in New York” Brian asked shocked.  
“Of course, why do you think I specifically asked for the best Advertising Executive they had for this” Brandy jabbed Brian in the ribs.  
“When did this happen?” Brian asked still amazed that his friend was a millionaire, you certainly couldn’t tell by the way she dressed.  
“About two years ago, I started up my own company and it just flourished, but after a while I got sick of accounting as I was bored with it so I managed the company in Italy and then set up the Dance School for something different” Brandy said as she thought her way through.  
“Anything else I should know about you?” Brian smirked.  
“Nothing much other than my Vineyard in Italy, my House in Pittsburgh and of course my Penthouse in New York” Brandy slipped in.  
“Holy shit Brandy you are rich” Brian said as tried to conceive the idea.  
“Yeah but I don’t like to show off” Brandy joked.  
“So your who I have to impress today are you?” Brian smirked as he felt a little relaxed knowing that he already had the job.  
“Yes, but I also wanted to show you around the company, see if you like it” Brandy said as she heard their flight being called for boarding.  
“Why do you care what I think of the company?” Brian asked as he walked over to board the plane.  
“Cause, it’s yours if you want it” Brandy said calmly.  
“What?” Brian asked surprised.  
“Well I am deciding whether to sell the business or just give it to a successor” Brandy said as she handed her ticket to the stewardess who directed Brandy to her seat. Brian followed shortly after. As Brandy had paid for the tickets they were sitting together.  
“Brandy I am not sure if I want to do that” Brian said as he was scared of fucking up the company.  
“Brian you haven’t even seen the place yet, come with me and have a tour around and take your time to think about it then come back to me, a have a potential buyer if you don’t want it, but I just thought I would put the offer on the table” Brandy smiled as she took Brian hand.  
“Well if you insist” Brian laughed.  
“Bri I know I haven’t known Michael’s boyfriend for long, but is that him” Brandy said as she pointed to a teenager sitting opposite them.  
“That does look like Chris, he looks a bit out of it though” Brian said as he looked at the teen.  
“Is he from New York?” Brandy asked puzzled.  
“No and Justin is his best friend and he is also dating my best friend as well so I thought I would have at least known is he was going away” Brian said as he was convinced it was Chris on the plane.  
“Maybe he is just visiting family” Brandy said as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation. Just as she said that the man next to the teen stood up and when Brian saw him he knew that was Chris in the seat across from them.  
“Ethan, that bastard is trying to steal Chris away from Michael” Brian said as he went to get up to confront Ethan when he was stopped by Brandy.  
“Wait, the plane hasn’t even left the ground yet, and you will get kicked off if you make a big scene” Brandy said as she made Brian sit down.  
“Your right” Brian said as he was still enraged. Chris seemed to just lay limp in his chair, Brian just thought that Chris had gone back to Ethan and dumped Michael. The stewardess called for everyone to fasten their seatbelts and the plane took off.  
“When we have landed in New York to confront them,” Brandy said as she saw that Brian was angry.  
“That little shit says he hates Ethan and then goes running back to him at the first chance he gets, he doesn’t deserve Michael” Brian said infuriated.  
“Brian look at his eyes, I think he has been doped up, I don’t think Chris is leaving Michael, I think he is being taken away from him” Brandy said as she directed Brian look at Chris who lay completely unaware of his situation, well that was until a stewardess came to offer him a drink. Chris seemed to break from his trance and begin to cry.  
“Sir is something wrong?” The stewardess asked.  
“His sister just died in a accident when she was drunk, he’ll be fine” Ethan said to try to cover over Chris’s sobs and to give him a pill.  
“No I won’t take it, I don’t want to” Chris pushed and thrashed to stop Ethan from giving him the pill.  
“Honey it will make you feel better” Ethan said as he tried to force the tablet into Chris.  
“Ethan stop it, your hurting me” Chris’s whines had now attracted the attention of almost all the passengers.  
“You know what the doctor said, you need to take you medication” Ethan said as he finally restrained Chris. Seeing the situation Brian knew that Brandy was right, Chris didn’t want to leave Michael he was being kidnapped. Brian couldn’t take it anymore and walked over to Chris and stopped Ethan from manhandling him.  
“He said no” Brian said as he knelt in front of Chris. Ethan sat in shock, his perfect plan was falling apart at the seems but he knew that Brian would wait till they landed to stop him and Ethan began to plot as to how he would get around Brian.  
“Fine I’ll give you your medication later sweetie” Ethan smirked.  
“Chris are you ok?” Brian leant in and whispered.  
“I’m fine, please don’t leave me with him” Chris whimpered.  
“Sir would you please return to your seat” The stewardess said to Brian.  
“Sure just saying hi to an old friend, when we land we’ll take care of you” Brian said so that Chris would feel slightly at ease. Brian went and sat down next to Brandy.  
“Is he ok?” Brandy asked.  
“He is so drugged up and he is scared, I’m going to beat the living shit….” Brandy cut Brian off.  
“Brian went we get off the plane call Mikey and see what the hell is going on, we don’t want to get in over our heads here” Brandy said as she tried to calm Brian. Brandy was always rational and knew exactly what to do in every situation, Brian smiled and her, he wondered what life would be when she was gone and then brought himself out of his thoughts.  
“I’ll call him as soon as we get there” Brian said as he sat back in his chair and tried to relax.

***  
Back at Debbie’s house Michael paced up and down thinking of a way of finding Chris.  
“Did you call the police?” Michael asked Debbie frantically.  
“Yes but they said that they cannot start looking for him until he has been gone for 24 hours” Debbie sighed.  
“24 hours, who knows where the fuck he could be by then” Michael hissed. There was a knock at the door. Michael’s heart stopped for a second a s he ran towards the door hoping that it was who he thought it would be “Chris” Michael said as he flung open the door only to see Justin and Daphne standing there.  
“No just us” Justin sighed.  
“Did you go to Ethan’s place, was there any sign of him?” Michael asked frantically.  
“Well we went to Ethan’s place and it was completely bare, he obviously left in a hurry by the look of the place” Daphne said as she knew what had happened.  
“We even thought that he might be at the loft but nothing” Justin said in a solemn voice.  
“Can you think of anywhere else he would go?” Debbie asked as she felt like Chris was slipping away from her for good.  
“We have looked everywhere we thought he could be and nothing” Daphne said with disappointment. Suddenly Michael’s phone rang.  
“Chris” Michael answer with a hopeful voice.  
“Mikey it’s me” Brian said as he tried to hear over all the noise.  
“Oh hey Brian” Michael said disappointedly.  
“Mikey I’m in New York and you’re never going to guess who was on my plane flight” Brian shouted.  
“Who?” Michael asked with disinterest.  
“Chris” Brian said as the noise from the airport security finally turned off.  
“What, where is he? Is he ok?” Michael fired off as many questions as he could.  
“I’m just waiting for him to get off the plane now, Ethan drugged him and just from looking at him he has some pretty bad bruising” Brian said as he kept as eye on the gate to exit the plane.  
“Brian if I ask you to do anything for me count it as this take Chris with you and don’t let him out of your sight, I coming to get him” Michael said as he felt a sigh of relief that Brian had found Chris.  
“Brandy’s here too so we are going to stay at her apartment over here for the week and then come back” Brian said as he walked into a spot that had bad reception.  
“Brian where is it, I’ll meet you there” Michael said as the phone began to break up.  
“Mikey I can’t hear you” Brian said as Michael could hear him but Brian’s end was breaking up.  
“Brian” Michael called.  
“I call you later” Brian said through the phone and then hung up.  
“Brian” Michael called one last time and then realised that Brian had hung up.  
“What did Brian say?” Justin asked frantically as they had all been trying to listen to the conversation.  
“He said that Ethan and Chris were on his flight to New York and he is going to let Chris stay with him at Brandy’s apartment in New York for the week, Ethan drugged Chris, when I get my hands on Ethan I am going to beat the living shit out of him for hurting Chris” Michael said with angry in his voice.  
“Well thank god Brian found him” Debbie said as she put her hand to her heart.  
“Justin do you think you can run the Comic store for me?” Michael asked.  
“Yeah sure but what are you going to do?” Justin asked.  
“I’m going to get my man back” Michael smiled as he hugged his mother in relief.


	28. A Promise To Be Me

Brian and Brandy waited for Chris and Ethan to exit the plane gates. Finally Chris and Ethan came out, but with a doctor. Chris had passed out and Ethan used the opportunity to get passed Brian without any confrontation. Brian saw them and immediately went to confront them and Brandy held him back.  
“What are you doing?” Brian said as he shook away Brandy’s hand.  
“That’s a doctor Brian, Ethan will keep him around long enough to keep you at bay cause the doctor will believe Ethan over you, come on I know where he will be going” Brandy said as she began to lead Brian away.  
“Brandy are you mad, high, whatever the fuck you are on Michael will kill me if I let Chris out of my sights” Brian stood firm in his place.  
“Fine if you want to cause a confrontation at least let me help” Brandy sighed as she followed Brian over the Chris and Ethan.  
“Ethan you..” Brandy cut Brian off as she thought of a plan.  
“Shouldn’t be carting round this poor boy when he is obviously pregnant” Brandy said as she tried to finish of Brian’s sentence for him.  
“Pregnant” The doctor said in surprise.  
“Yes, you can’t tell, oh my name is Dr Scarlet, excuse me for not introducing myself” Brandy said to seem witty and refined.  
“Nice to meet you Doctor, my name is Dr Jameson” The other Doctor said with a smile.  
“This is my brother, we were just travelling to New York when we noticed my favourite patient on the plane with us, Chris why don’t you come over here to the chair with us and I’ll give you a quick check up” Brandy said as directed Chris over to a lounge.  
“Yeah let me help you” Brian smirked as he helped Chris over to the lounge.  
“I can take it from here Doctor” Brandy said confidently dismissing the doctor.  
“But I…” Ethan was stopped from completing the rest of his sentence.  
“Ethan why don’t you go fetch the bags while I do this” Brandy smirked at him to establish that she had won.  
“No I…” Brian cut Ethan off this time.  
“Now, now Ethan don’t make a fuss, just get the bags” Brian said condescendingly. Ethan knew if he tried anything that he would be found out for being the kidnapper he was so he gave in to them, well for the moment anyway. Ethan turned and got his luggage not even bothering to see if Chris was still with them, as he knew they had already taken him away again.  
“This isn’t over yet” Ethan said to himself as he sat outside the airport thinking of how to exact his revenge and get Chris back.

***  
Brandy and Brian got a taxi and took Chris to Brandy’s penthouse in New York.  
“How are you feeling Darling?” Brandy asked Chris as he was clearly still out of it.  
“I fell sick, I want Michael, where is he?” Chris said, as he wanted to see Michael and feel safe again and only Michael’s embrace could make him fell that way. Brian looked at his phone, which he had turned off.  
“Shit Mikey has probably been worried sick, better give him a call” Brian said as he switched his phone back on.  
“Where’s Michael?” Chris started to cry, the drug that Ethan had given him were making Chris really emotional.  
“It’s all right Chris, were going to call Michael now, do you want to talk to him?” Brandy asked as she knelt in front of Chris. Chris just nodded. Brian dialled Michael’s number.  
“Brian, I’ve been trying to call you for an hour where have you been? Is Chris with you? Is he ok?” Michael fired off questions.  
“Hello to you too” Brian mocked.  
“Brian don’t be a shit answer me” Michael said as he got indignant.  
“Ok settle down, Chris is right here with us at Brandy’s place and he is just a little emotional, he wants to talk to you” Brian smiled as he heard the sigh of relief in Michael’s voice.  
“I want to talk to him too, can you put him on?” Michael said as he could once again think straight.  
“Sure” Brian said and then passed the phone to Chris.  
“Hello” Chris whimpered into the phone.  
“Chris baby is that you” Michael said happy to hear his baby’s voice.  
“Michael” Chris sobbed.  
“Baby it’s going to be ok” Michael tried to comfort Chris.  
“I want to see you, where are you?” Chris said in a scared voice.  
“I’m coming to get you baby, I am going to get a flight in tomorrow and come get you” Michael said as he heard his lover falling apart.  
“Ethan said, Ethan said” Chris paused as his throat seemed to choke.  
“Ethan said what?” Michael asked surprised.  
“Ethan said you hated me and you didn’t want me anymore” Chris cried.  
“Chris he was lying, I love you and I want you to come home with me” Michael pleaded.  
“I love you Michael” Chris whimpered as he felt a pain in his side. “Ouch” Chris exclaimed.  
“Baby what’s wrong?” Michael asked frantically. Chris dropped the phone and Brandy and Brian ran to his side.  
“Chris what is it?” Brian asked.  
“I don’t know but it hurts” Chris moaned as he felt intense pain in his ribs, the drug that Ethan had given Chris were beginning to wear off so that Chris was now starting to feel the pain that Ethan gave him for leaving.  
“Bri help me lift him up, we’ll lay him on the bed” Brandy said as they rushed to try and help Chris. Michael couldn’t do anything but listen helplessly to Chris in pain, it was almost too much for Michael to bare. When they made sure that Chris was comfortable and the pain had subsided a little Brian walked over and picked up his phone and called Michael again.  
“Hello” Michael answer in a shaky voice.  
“Hey Mikey, it’s me again, Chris just got a sharp pain in his stomach, he’s fine now” Brian said as he knew his friend was scared.  
“Thanks Bri, I booked a flight for tomorrow to come get him” Michael sighed with relief.  
“Wow that was quick, you know we would have brought him back with us” Brian mocked at Michael’s impatience even though he knew he would be the same if not worse with Justin.  
“I know but I just want to see him” Michael said as he couldn’t wait to see his baby.  
“Ok that’s fine” Brian just agreed.  
“By the way, if your there on business, why is Brandy there?” Michael asked confused.  
“Well I’ll let Brandy tell you that, she has a few little things that she has kept from us over the years” Brian smirked at Brandy as she put her finger over her lip.  
“Right well what is the address of her place or should I meet you somewhere else tomorrow” Michael asked.  
“Hang on I’ll ask Brandy” Brian said as he put his hand over the phone speaker “Where should he meet us tomorrow?” Brian asked her as she gave Chris an ice pack.  
“I guess Chris can stay here while we have the meeting” Brandy shrugged.  
“No please don’t leave me” Chris sat up only making the pain worse. Brandy laid Chris back down and tried to calm him.  
“It’s ok Darling, you can come with us tomorrow, I’ll tell the members of the board you are a personal friend, they never question me” Brandy said as she ran her long thin fingers through his hair to calm him. Chris nodded as he started to relax.  
“So should I tell Mikey to meet us at Easy Accounting Inc” Brian asked.  
“Yeah that sounds like a good idea and tell him he is welcome to stay here when he gets here if he wants” Brandy said as she stayed with Chris.  
“Mikey meet us at Easy Accounting Inc, huge building in the middle of the Manhattan, hard to miss it” Brian said as he sat down on the couch which had a glass wall so the you could look over the Hudson River to the Statue of Liberty in the distance. Brian began to see that Brandy had a lot of money, this wasn’t the kind of place that would be any less that a couple of million.  
“Ok Brian I will give you a call when I get there, later” Michael said as he hung up. Brian put his phone on the lamp table next to him.  
“Enjoying the view?” Brandy asked as she closed the bedroom door behind her to let Chris get some sleep.  
“Yeah it’s beautiful, why didn’t you tell us you had a place like this?” Brian was still confused at why she would hide something so magnificent.  
“You think this is good, you should see my vineyard in Italy, it’s amazing” Brandy smiled as she tried to ignore the question.  
“But why keep it a secret” Brian asked. Brandy sat down next to him on the lounge and looked out to the view.  
“Well money changes people, I didn’t want it to change who I was, I’m not saying I haven’t used it, but I didn’t want it to ruin my life or relationships” Brandy sighed.  
“Yeah well you did a good job cause by the look of you no one would guess that you had money” Brian mocked.  
“Don’t think I can’t still kick your ass like when we were kids” Brandy smirked.  
“Hey I can’t hit a girl” Brian defended himself.  
“Whatever” Brandy laughed.  
“I’m going to miss you Brandy” Brian said as he never even thought about what had come out of his mouth.  
“I’ll miss you too, Brian promise me something” Brandy paused and looked at Brian.  
“Ok” Brian said with a deep breath.  
“When I die, I want you to be the main benefactor of my will, you’ll be a very rich man, please don’t change because of money, I want it to make your life easier but don’t change who your are, because who you are is the most amazing person I have ever known and if money kills that, then my life was truly in vain” Brandy said with a shaky voice.  
“I promise” Brian said as he hugged Brandy.


	29. Reunion Of Lovers

Justin walked into the loft, he had been out all night looking for Chris and he couldn’t stop thinking about Chris he was so worried about him.  
“Hey Justin, what’s wrong?” Lindsay asked as she saw his head hanging like his spine had suddenly given way.  
“I just have some stuff on my mind” Justin sighed as he laid his body on the couch.  
“Oh is it Brian, do you miss him?” Lindsay said in a sweet little voice.  
“I miss him all the time, when he doesn’t have his hands wrapped all me, but I’m worried about my friend” Justin smiled slightly.  
“Why?” Lindsay asked confused.  
“Cause we don’t know where Chris is and I just know Ethan had something to do with it” Justin huffed.  
“What are you talking about he’s with Brian and Brandy” Lindsay smiled.  
“With Brian” Justin said in shock.  
“Yeah Brian called to tell you about his flight to New York and what had happened but you weren’t here, he was kinda worried about you” Lindsay said poking Justin in the ribs.  
“So Chris is with Brian in New York?” Justin asked confused.  
“Yes, Brian asked if you would give him a call, he’ll explain everything” Lindsay said as she handed the phone to Justin. Justin started to dial Brian’s number when he stopped.  
“It’s 1:30 in the morning, maybe I should let him sleep” Justin considered.  
“Are you kidding, he won’t be able to sleep till he knows you got home” Lindsay laughed.  
“Are you sure, he might just tell me to fuck off” Justin shrugged.  
“Listen to me, Brian worries about you when he’s not there to protect you” Lindsay ruffed up Justin’s scruffy hair “I’m going to go to bed” Lindsay sad as she kissed Justin on the top of his head and then headed for the mattress laying next to the bedroom. Justin dialled Brian’s number and put it the phone to his ear.  
“Hello” Brian said picking up his phone. He didn’t sound light he had been sleeping.  
“Hey Bri” Justin smiled just hear Brian’s voice.  
“Hey baby, how are you?” Brian mood immediately lightened knowing it was Justin on the other end.  
“I’m ok, hows everything over there?” Justin asked. Brian went on to tell Justin all about the flight to New York and how Chris was, followed by a little pillow talk. Justin closed his eyes for what seemed like minutes after he finished talking to Brian.  
“Justin, Justin, wake up sleepy head” Lindsay said as she gently woke Justin.  
“Huh” Justin murmured.  
“It’s 8:30 in the morning, don’t you have an interview today?” Lindsay asked.  
“Oh shit, I have my college interview today and I” Justin stopped and covered his forehead with his hands.  
“What?” Lindsay asked.  
“I told Michael that I would look after the comic store for him” Justin sighed.  
“Why doesn’t Michael do it” Lindsay asked confused.  
“Cause he went to go get Chris from New York” Justin said as he tried to think of a solution.  
“Well there is one solution” Lindsay smiled.  
“What?” Justin asked.  
“I’ll go the Comic store and you go to your interview” Lindsay said as she put her coat on.  
“Are you sure, I mean you don’t know how to work the register or…” Lindsay cut Justin off.  
“Ah, ah, ah, I don’t want to hear another word, I’d prefer to be at the store rather than moping around the loft” Lindsay said as she held a finger over Justin lip.  
“That would be great, thanks Linds” Justin smiled.  
“No problem it’s not like this could change your life or anything, now you go get dressed and I’ll drop you off at interview” Lindsay said as she dragged Justin off the couch.

***  
Brandy woke up on the lounge and looked over to see Brian still sleeping on the other lounge and Chris was still asleep in one of the bedrooms. Brandy got ready for the meeting that they were having today and then walked into the kitchen and made herself a coffee and then decided she would make breakfast for all of them. Brandy was busy at work in the kitchen when Chris strolled out of the bedroom in which he had been sleeping.  
“Morning” Chris yawned.  
“Good morning sleepyhead, did you sleep well?” Brandy asked as she started to grab a plate.  
“Well I had a nightmare but after that I had a great sleep, that mattress is fantastic” Chris smiled as he sat himself down on a stood at the kitchen counter.  
“It better be a bloody good mattress it cost enough, now would you like some breakfast?” Brandy asked with a smile.  
“Oh yes please I am famished, by the way why do you have all these little black statues of fat men around the place?” Chris said as he looked around.  
“Oh that’s Buddha” Brandy smiled as she looked at Chris’s puzzled face.  
“Why do you have so many of them” Chris asked confused.  
“I am a Buddhist Chris, Buddhism promotes peace and equality and I found that to be the most worthy religion” Brandy smiled.  
“Wow I have never met a Buddhist before” Chris exclaimed.  
“Could have fooled me, so what will it be for breakfast, pancakes, bacon and eggs, toast, all of the above?” Brandy smirked know what the answer would be.  
“All of the above, with Maple Syrup please” Chris rubbed his tummy.  
“Coming right up, do you want something to drink coffee, tea, juice?” Brandy said as she opened the fridge.  
“Juice please” Chris smiled, he couldn’t thank Brian and Brandy enough for what they had done for him. Brandy poured Chris some juice and began putting his breakfast together. Brian woke up to the smell of the delicious food.  
“Well you’re finally up” Brandy smiled at Brian who stumbled over to the kitchen counter still half asleep.  
“Is there any coffee?” Brian asked as he sat himself down next to Chris.  
“Coming right up, any breakfast for you?” Brandy paused to look at Brian.  
“Well maybe some pancakes” Brian coaxed himself that it would be a one off for his figure.  
“About time you ate something” Brandy smiled. Brandy finished making everything and then sat with the boys.  
“Have you already eaten?” Chris asked as he munched on some toast.  
“No I don’t eat in the mornings” Brandy looked down into her cup, the truth being that she hardly ever eats anymore, she was getting sicker as time went by and whenever she would eat something it would usually come back up.  
“When do you eat? You didn’t have anything to eat last night” Chris asked as he couldn’t even miss a meal before he was pregnant and now that he is pregnant he seemed to be able to make up new meals, like the one between breakfast and lunch and the one between lunch and dinner.  
“I eat” Brandy paused, as she didn’t know how to reply to the teen that was rapidly growing fond of her.  
“Brandy is sick Chris, she doesn’t always eat, that just the way it is” Brian said with as little emotion as he could find.  
“You mean like your anorexic” Chris asked as he swirled some pancake in the maple syrup and ate it.  
“No, I just can eat as much as you” Brandy smiled and poked Chris in his tummy.  
“Hey I’m pregnant you know, I’m not just fat” Chris argued.  
“Yeah and can that baby eat” Brian mocked. Chris folded his arms in a huff. Brian looked at his watch to see how much time they had.  
“Oh Shit we were meant to be there five minutes ago” Brian said as he jumped off the stool.  
“Damn, well you guys get ready and I’ll call a cab” Brandy said as she picked up the phone and called a cab. The boys got dressed and soon they were in the cab pulling up if front of this massive building.  
“Wow this place is huge” Chris said as he walked through the foyer.  
“Yeah it is now hurry, I’ll give you the grand tour later” Brandy said as she ushered him into the lift.  
“Good Morning Miss Scarlet” The receptionist said as Brandy walked past her to the conference room.  
“Good Morning Angie” Brandy called before she opened the door for Brian and Chris. Brian walked into the room first.  
“Mr Kinney you are late” One of the members of the board of Directors said as he looked at his watch.  
“Well I..’ Brandy cut Brian off.  
“I’m terribly sorry but I was having a chat to him before the meeting and we lost track of time” Brandy said as she sat down at the end of the table and got another chair for Chris to sit next to her.  
“Miss Scarlet so good to see you again, can ask why you have brought this young man here?” One of the suck ups in the office asked as he pointed to Chris.  
“He is my adviser, now if you don’t mind I would like to hear Mr Kinney’s presentation” Brandy smirked as she looked to Brian.  
“Very well then, proceed Mr Kinney” One of the members of the board of Directors said. Brian did an absolutely flawless presentation and left the Board very pleased with him.  
“Your hired Mr Kinney, now I’ll give you a tour around the company and get you better acquainted with Easy Accounting Inc” Brandy said with a smile. She would have hired Brian anyway, but the fact he was very good at his work made a difference.

***  
Brandy gave Chris and Brian a tour of her company and because all the suck ups in the company now though that Chris was Brandy’s Adviser he was getting star treatment and loving it. Brian looked at his cell phone and saw it was Michael calling.  
“Hey Mikey” Brian said answering his phone.  
“Hey Brian, I just got in” Mikey said as he hailed a taxi to take him to see them.  
“Oh great, we are just having a tour of this company, Chris is having a great time” Brian smirked.  
“Is that Michael can I talk to him” Chris asked Brian.  
“Sure, Mikey Chris wants to say hi” Brian said as he handed Chris the phone.  
“Michael” Chris said cheerfully.  
“Hey baby” Michael said with glee that his baby was ok.  
“I miss you, when are you getting in?” Chris whimpered.  
“I’m in a taxi right now, I should be there in five minutes” Michael said looking at his watch.  
“Really, I can’t wait till you get here” Chris said as he almost jumped up and down on the spot.  
“Yeah well I’ll see you soon baby” Michael smiled, happy to know he was missed.  
“Ok baby” Chris said and then he hung up the phone. Chris handed the phone back to Brian who seemed to be rubbing his chest.  
“Bri are you ok?” Brandy asked.  
“Yeah I’ve just been getting these pains over the last couple of weeks” Brian said as he rubbed his heart.  
“You should get that checked out, especially since you were born with, well you know” Brandy said concerned for her friend’s health.  
“It’s fine” Brian smiled as the pain subsided and he felt the tension in his chest go.  
“Come on guys lets go wait out front for Michael” Chris said as he ran through the foyer for front doors excited as could be.  
“Oh young love” Brandy smirked.  
“Yeah he’s crazy about Mikey, but I guess since Mikey is crazy about him they are good for each other” Brian smiled. They walked outside and sat in front of the huge building as a cab pulled up and Michael stepped out. Michael couldn’t even get out hi before a blonde teen jumped into his arms kissing him intently.  
“Chris baby I am so glad to see your ok” Michael smiled as he hugged Chris with all his might. Brandy and Brian just sat on the side watching the couple when suddenly Brian clutched his heart.  
“Brian” Brandy cried out.  
“Oh god” Brian muttered as suddenly he felt his senses magnetize a thousandfold, suddenly he could see his friends talking but couldn’t her the words as everything went silent and dark and he fell to his knees. Brandy pulled out her phone and called 911 and she tried to stay calm so that she could tell them of what had happened.


	30. Bad News

Justin walked into the Comic Book Store to tell Lindsay what a good day he had and to give her some company.  
“Hey Linds” Justin said with a smile.  
“How did you interview go?” Lindsay said as she was suddenly awoken from her trance.  
“Good” Justin shrugged.  
“Well, what happened tell me?” Lindsay said as she sat on the edge of her seat.  
“I got in to Pittsburgh Academy of Arts” Justin jumped up and down merrily.  
“Oh my god that is wonderful, everyone is going to be so proud of you” Lindsay jumped off her chair and hugged Justin.  
“I can’t wait to tell Brian” Justin smiled.  
“Tell him now, I want to know how he reacts” Lindsay said like a little schoolgirl with nothing better to do.  
“I don’t know, he might be working now” Justin contemplated.  
“Well if they have Chris and they are going to meet Michael I think he will be interrupted for this great news” Lindsay smiled.  
“Your right I can’t wait till tonight” Justin said as he pulled out his phone and dialled Brian’s number.  
“Hello” I dreary female voice said answering the phone.  
“Oh I’m sorry I must have dialled the wrong number” Justin said as he heard the voice.  
“Justin?” The woman asked softly.  
“Yeah who’s this?” Justin was drawing a complete blank.  
“It’s me Brandy” Brandy sighed through the phone.  
“Brandy you sound really different are you ok?” Justin asked concerned.  
“I’m fine Justin, it’s Brian” Brandy paused as she seemed to choke up.  
“What about Brian, is he ok?” Justin asked as he felt his very heart beat speed up.  
“He uh, he had a heart attack” Brandy cried through the phone.  
“What? How? Brandy when did this happen? Is he ok?” Justin fired off questions at her.  
“This morning and he’s fine” Brandy said as she composed herself.  
“But how could this happen?” Justin asked as he felt a sick feeling through his stomach.  
“Brian was born with something called a congenital heart defect, a hole in the heart, the doctor said that the hole is reopening” Brandy said with a shaky voice.  
“Brandy what does that mean?” Justin said as tears started to fall.  
“He needs a heart transplant, or he’ll… He’ll die” Brandy could barely say the words. Justin was speechless; he couldn’t conceive the thought of not having Brian in his life anymore. “Justin were bringing him home tonight, I’ll talk to you then ok” Brandy said as Justin was silent on the other end of the phone. Justin hung up the phone.  
“Justin what happened?” Lindsay asked as she had tried to understand what the conversation was about. Justin opened his mouth but no words cam out only tears streaming down his face. Lindsay hugged Justin and said a silent prayer that Brian was ok.

***  
Justin ran down the long corridor looking for the number that Brandy had told him and when he found it he ran inside to see Brandy, Michael and Chris sitting around Brian who was connected up to all these machines. It broke Justin’s heart to see Brian lay there as if there was nothing he could do.  
“Hey Sunshine” Brian said as he lifted his head up slightly from the pillow. Justin ran to his side.  
“Brian” Justin said as he threw his arms around Brian.  
“We’ll leave you two alone” Brandy said as she ushered Michael and Chris out of the room to the hallway where the rest of the family were rushing down to see Brian.  
“So you missed me Sunshine” Brian tried to joke as Justin sobbed on his chest.  
“I was so scared” Justin said as he lifted his head up to look at Brian.  
“I’m sorry I scared you baby” Brian said as he wiped away the tears on Justin’s face and brushed his hair away from his beautiful blue eyes.  
“Your going to be ok aren’t you?” Justin asked as looked into Brian’s deep hazel eyes. Brian hesitated as to whether to answer.  
“Sure I am” Brian said to calm Justin, even though he didn’t believe it himself.  
“You better be cause god damn you Brian Kinney I am not going to watch you die” Justin broke down into tears. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin.  
“It will be ok baby” Brian said as he wanted to be able to protect Justin, but he couldn’t this time. Brian rubbed Justin’s back and tried to calm him again. After a while of holding each other the rest of the family came in to see Brian.

***  
Brandy walked up and down the halls of the hospital when she saw Brian’s doctor and ran up to her.  
“Dr Ruby my name is Brandy I am a friend of Brian Kinney’s, can I speak with you for a moment” Brandy asked.  
“Of course, would you like to come into my office to talk” Dr Ruby smiled and showed Brandy into her office. “Please sit down”.  
“Thank you, look Dr Ruby I want to know, what’s the chance that Brian will get a heart transplant?” Brandy asked concerned for her friend.  
“Well there is a very big waiting list and we just can’t tell if he is sure to get one, but if he does receive one I have organised for one of the top heart surgeons to perform the surgery Dr Albert” Dr Ruby said trying to stay in an optimistic frame of mind.  
“What if someone were to give him his or her heart” Brandy said calmly.  
“We can’t allow people to kill themselves for a transplant” Dr Ruby said in surprise.  
“But can you leave specific organs to people?” Brandy asked.  
“Yes you can leave specific organs to people, say if someone were to die and they had left Brian their heart, Brian would receive the heart” Dr Ruby said as she knew what Brandy wanted to do.  
“How successful are the operations?” Brandy said after she thought for a while.  
“Usually very successful if the heart given to us is healthy, Brandy this is a very expensive procedure” Dr Ruby frowned.  
“Money is not an object” Brandy dismissed the cost.

***  
Brandy walked into Brian’s room where Justin was holding onto Brian’s hand and resting his head on the bed when Brandy leant down and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Hey why don’t you go get yourself a cup of coffee or something to eat, I’d like a moment alone with Brian” Brandy whispered to Justin. Justin nodded and gave Brian a kiss.  
“I’ll be back soon ok” Justin whispered to Brian. Brian nodded and smiled at Justin as he left the room and when he was sure that Justin had left he started to talk to Brandy.  
“I guess they were right about us Brandy” Brian smiled.  
“About what?” Brandy smiled as she sat down next to Brian.  
“You know how everyone used to stay that we did everything together, I mean now were both dying” Brian laughed.  
“Not everything Brian” Brandy said solemn voice.  
“Oh don’t tell me I have to put on a front for you as well, come on Brandy, you know as well as I do that the chance of me getting a heart transplant are a million to one” Brian scoffed.  
“Brian there is still the one and for some reason I think you are get that heart” Brandy smiled as she rubbed Brian’s leg.  
“Yeah well forgive me if I was born a pessimist” Brian shrugged.  
“You’ll get through this, I only wish I could be here when you do” Brandy smiled.  
“Where are you going?” Brian asked intently.  
“Away, you know I was never good with goodbyes so I figure I will go now, I gave the dance school to one of the girls who works there, I’ve finalised my will and I have decided to sell Easy Accounting Inc to a prospective buyer” Brandy sighed.  
“And what about me, your not going to stay by me while I die?” Brian asked enraged at his friend.  
“Brian your not going to die and I want everyone to remember me as who I am, not laying in a hospital bed coughing my lung out” Brandy said as ran her fingers over Brian’s face.  
“I just going to miss you” Brian whimpered.  
“I’ll miss you, you’re the best friend, brother, person I have ever known and when we were growing up you were my world, my angel” Brandy said as she lifted up Brian’s head.  
“I love you Brandy” Brian said as he hugged her knowing he would never see her again.


	31. A New Heart

A whole week had passed since Brian’s heart failed and Justin had spent the week staying by Brian’s side in the hospital, Brian wanted to leave the hospital but couldn’t cause his heart was too frail. Brandy had been busy the whole week and none of the friends had seen her until Saturday when she had decided that she needed to go talk to Debbie, she needed Debbie to know her feelings. Brandy walked into the Diner and stopped, she hadn’t been there since she was ten years old and she couldn’t believe how it had changed.  
“Brandy” Debbie called out.  
“Hey Deb, how are you?” Brandy smiled as she hugged Debbie.  
“Oh I’m ok, how’s Brian been?” Debbie asked.  
“He was fine when I saw him last” Brandy frowned as she hadn’t seen him in a week “Deb I was wondering if I could talk to you for a while” Brandy asked as she looked around to see if Debbie seemed busy.  
“Well sure darling, did you want something to eat?” Debbie said as she pointed to Vic cooking in the back.  
“Actually I was wondering if you would take a walk with me” Brandy smiled and waved at Vic in the back.  
“Sure I’ll ask Vic to cover for me” Debbie said as she ran to the back and asked Vic who just nodded “Ready to go” Debbie smiled. Brandy walked outside with Debbie and it started to snow lightly. They walked for a while in silence before Brandy said what she needed to say.  
“Deb you know how I said that I lived with my Auntie in Ireland and both my parents died when I was one” Brandy said as she sat on a bench under the shelter of a tree.  
“Yeah” Debbie said rubbing her hands together to warm them.  
“My dad died when I was four cause we were Protestants and the Catholics in our village didn’t like that very much, so he was beaten to death, but my mother prayed to god every single day after his death till one day when I was five she said to me to come pray with her before church and I remember telling her I won’t pray to someone that killed my dad and I ran away and cried in the street, anyway the next day I noticed my mother wasn’t praying anymore and she hadn’t gone to church the day before, she sent me down to the store to get some milk and when I got back well, that was the day she killed herself” Brandy looked down into her hands.  
“Oh my goodness that terrible” Debbie said as she rubbed Brandy’s back.  
“I never told anyone other than Brian that’s how they died, to most people I said that they died when I was a baby, in truth I never thought of them as my family I never thought of anyone as family because I couldn’t get close to people, Brian was the only one I trusted, until I met you and Vic” Brandy looked up and smiled.  
“I’m glad you could trust us” Debbie smiled at the beautiful girl next to her.  
“Deb, I never told you and Vic but I always thought of you as parents, for the short time I lived with you, I felt what it was like to be loved and no matter what happens I want you to know how much it meant to me when you took me in as a child” Brandy hugged Debbie.  
“Brandy in my eyes you are always going to be my daughter” Debbie said as she clutched Brandy and let some tears of joy stream down her face. Brandy stayed for a moment enjoying the peace she felt from being in Debbie’s arms.

***  
Police Report  
November 29 2005 9:10 pm

Allegheny General Hospital  
Testimonial of Nurse at Reception Desk:  
It was about 7:45 pm I know that cause my shift was almost over and I had been checking the clock counting down the time till I could leave, I was sitting at the Reception desk typing and answering the phone when I was interrupted. A young woman ran through the hospital doors to the reception desk and told me she needs to speak to a Doctor urgently. I told her that there were no doctors available at the moment and said that she would have to take a seat and wait for when she was called. I asked for her name to put it on a list and that’s when she started to scream. She said that she didn’t have anytime and that she needed to see a doctor right now and slammed her arms down on the desk. As I look up at her arms I noticed the cuts down each arm and I can’t help but scream as the blood gushed from each arm, I was in shock I couldn’t move, all I could do was scream, this was one of my first shifts and I had seen someone’s attempts at death. One of the other nurses ran to get a doctor and before I could really register what was happening a doctor was rushing her down to surgery. All I can remember after that was looking at the pool of blood on the desk in front of me, I don’t know how long she had been leaning on it, but the blood covered most of the table and was dripping over the edge onto the floor.

***  
Justin had left Brian to get some coffee when he came running back into the Brian’s room followed closely by a Doctor.  
“Brian they found you a new heart” Justin screamed ecstatically as he hugged Brian.  
“What?” Brian asked amazed, maybe his friend was right there was hope for him.  
“Mr Kinney we have to prep you for surgery now” The doctor said as a nurse helped to wheel Brian out of the hospital room. Justin ran along side Brian as long as he could before Brian got to the operating theatre.  
“I love you” Justin mouthed to Brian.  
“I love you too Sunshine, call all the family and tell them what’s happening” Brian called out as he entered the theatre leaving Justin in the cold corridors of the hospital. Justin took a moment to compose himself and then began to call everyone to let them know of what was happening and with in no time they started to show up. Lindsay was the first to come, she had been close to the hospital when Justin had called her and she came right away and soon after Michael, Chris, Debbie and Vic showed up. Debbie ran up and gave Justin a huge hug to make sure he was ok. They all sat in the waiting room of the hospital on the hard plastic seats, hardly saying a word, some of them tried to take their minds off it by watching the small TV in there and others suffered in silence. Michael and Chris held on to each other tightly to pass the time. After about half an hour Emmett and Ted showed up and greeted everybody.  
“Baby are you ok?” Emmett said as he walked over to Justin.  
“I think so” Justin murmured as he looked up at Emmett. Emmett gave him a big hug and kiss.  
“Brian will be fine” Emmett whispered and then walked over to Debbie and Vic to console them as well. The time passed slowly, Brian had been in surgery for about three and a half hours already and still no word. Justin looked up to see the surgeon that had been operating on Brian walking down the hallway towards him. Justin immediately stood up and went up to the doctor.  
“How is he?” Justin asked as he could barely hear anything other than his own heart racing.  
“The operation was a complete success, Brian is going to be fine” Dr Albert smiled.  
“Can we see him?” Michael asked as he got up off his seat.  
“I’m afraid he is still very weak and will some time to recover so you won’t all be able to see him at once and he is still being affect by the anaesthesia which should wear off by the morning, but he has asking if he can see Justin” Dr Albert smiled at Justin who looked like he had just had a great wait lifted off his shoulders. “Would you like to see him first Justin?”.  
“Yes” Justin said as he made his way into Brian’s room. Brian was connected to twice as many machines as before, but the thought it would be over soon made Justin so happy.  
“Hey” Brian whispered as he saw Justin. He was so weak he could barely lift a finger.  
“Hey how are you feeling” Justin smiled and walked over the Brian and sat himself on the bed next to him, careful no to sit on Brian.  
“I’m not really sure at the moment” Brian mumbled as he attempted a smirk.  
“The doctor said you are going to be fine” Justin said as he ran his hand over Brian’s.  
“Well it’s like Brandy said I have an angel watching me” Brian said as he began to drift off.  
“Oh really” Justin smiled and kissed him gently.  
“Of course I have my Sunshine” Brian said as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Justin smiled and kissed Brian once more as he watched him sleep.


	32. The Donor

Over the next week Brian was starting to feel normal again and he didn’t need the machines anymore to help him. He sat up in his room, today he was aloud to go home and he couldn’t be happier that he was going to get some alone time with Justin. All the family had come to see him as well.  
“Brian” Debbie said as she ran into his room and hugged and kissed him. She was still so glad that her boy was all right. Michael, Chris, Vic and Lindsay followed closely behind Debbie too and all gave Brian a big hug, especially Michael who had his best friend back.  
“How are you feeling?” Vic asked as he knew that Brian would often act better than he was.  
“Great, glad to get out of here” Brian smiled.  
“You make sure you don’t over do it” Debbie scorned.  
“Well while I’m staying with you me and Justin will make sure of that” Lindsay smiled.  
“I promise I will, has anyone heard from Brandy?” Brian asked as he wished he could see her now.  
“No just keep getting voicemail” Justin sighed as he ran his fingers through Brian’s hair.  
“I don’t understand why she would just leave like this, she could have waited” Debbie shook her head.  
“Deb you know Brandy, she hates goodbyes” Vic sighed as he thought about how Brandy tended to just leave to save herself the heartbreak. It was at that point that Dr Ruby walked into the room.  
“Hello Brian I just came to check up on you before you go, oh and I have something for you” Dr Ruby smiled as she checked temperature and blood pressure.  
“Dr Ruby we were wondering if we could meet the Donors family or at least thank them” Brian asked as he looked at Dr Ruby who seemed to stop in place.  
“Dr Albert didn’t already tell you who the Donor was?” Dr Ruby asked as she stopped what she was doing as slightly edged back.  
“No” Brian said confused at her surprise.  
“The Donor was a Miss Scarlet” Dr Ruby sighed not knowing how Brian would take the news.  
“What?” Brian asked as he couldn’t believe what was hearing, she must have made a mistake he thought to himself.  
“I’m sorry Brian, Brandy was the Donor” Dr Ruby said sadly. Everybody in the room was silent and then Brian spoke up.  
“How did this happen?” Brian asked confused still not fully understanding the magnification of the matter.  
“Two weeks ago Brandy came to me and asked if in the event of her death she could leave her heart to you Brian, she filled out some paperwork and after a few days it was official that you would receive her heart in the event of her death” Dr Ruby took a death breath for the words she was about to say “Last week on 29th November at 7:45 pm Miss Scarlet walked up the front reception desk of this hospital and was rushed to the emergency room, she had slit both her wrists and she had waited just enough so we couldn’t save her” Dr Ruby choked out the words. Brian stopped and looked at his chest before he looked back at Dr Ruby.  
“Why did you let her fill in those papers, surely you knew what she would do?” Brian asked as he began to tremble, as he understood the gravity of the situation.  
“When Brandy came to me I was hesitant, she explained to me that she was already critically ill and that it was only a matter of time before she died” Dr Ruby stopped for a moment and walked back over to Brian “Brian, Brandy wanted this so much, she told me that she only wished you could know how much she cared about you” Dr Ruby smiled and pulled out a necklace with a stone charm on it and handed it to Brian.  
“Oh my god” Brian mumbled looking at the charm “I think I need to be alone for a while” Brian said never taking his eyes off the charm. Everyone left the room except for Debbie and Vic.  
“Did you know she was sick?” Debbie asked as she sobbed onto Vic’s shoulder.  
“Deb she didn’t want to upset you” Vic said as he left the room with Debbie crying on his shoulder. When everyone else and it was only Justin and Brian in the room Justin got up to leave.  
“Justin” Brian whispered.  
“Yeah Bri” Justin said sitting back down on the bed.  
“I gave this to her when I seven, I always said that as long as she kept it she would be ok” Brian said as the tears rolled down his cheek.  
“Maybe she wanted to make sure that you would be ok” Justin smiled as he lifted Brian head.  
“I can’t believe she kept it all these years” Brian smiled as he ran his fingers over the delicate charm.  
“Maybe this shows you how much she cared” Justin smiled and kissed Brian’s forehead. Brian held Justin as tightly as he could; he wasn’t about to lose Justin any time soon.

***  
Brian woke up on Brandy’s couch.  
“Well hello sleepy head” Brandy said as she sat down on the couch next to Brian. Brian sat up and looked around first at Brandy and then her apartment, he thought of whether all that had been happening was just a dream.  
“Brandy” Brian said in amazement.  
“Of course, who were you expecting a certain blonde?” Brandy smiled hinting Justin.  
“No I just had the worst dream, I guess it kind of scared me” Brian shrugged.  
“What happened in your dream?” Brandy asked confused.  
“It’s stupid” Brian brushed off Brandy’s question.  
“Oh come on tell me” Brandy said as she made herself comfortable on the couch.  
“I got sick” Brian frowned.  
“That’s it, you got a cold or something” Brandy mocked.  
“No I mean I got really sick” Brian sighed. Brandy could tell there was something else to this.  
“And?” Brandy pushed for Brian to continue.  
“You died to save me” Brian said with a deep breath.  
“Oh Bri” Brandy sad sadly.  
“I know it’s crazy but it seemed so real” Brian sad as Brandy hugged him.  
“Bri that wasn’t a dream” Brandy said as she pulled away from Brian’s arms.  
“What?” Brian asked confused.  
“This is the dream Bri” Brandy said as she unbuttoned Brian’s shirt exposing the scar from the operation.  
“It can’t be” Brian rambled.  
“I’m sorry Bri” Brandy said as she wiped a tear away that had trickled down Brian’s cheek.  
“But I can’t lose you” Brian pleaded.  
“You’ll never lose me Bri” Brandy said as she brushed some hair away from Brian’s eyes.  
“How can you tell me this isn’t losing you” Brian cried.  
“I will be right here whenever you need me” Brandy said as she ran her fingers over the scar.  
“Why did you do it?” Brian asked as Brandy as she got up and started to walk away.  
“Because I couldn’t stand to watch you die, you made my life so wonderful Brian, it’s the least I could do in return” Brandy said as she continued to walk away into what seemed to be a bright light.  
“Brian, Brian, wake up” A voice said that seemed to shake the dream.  
“Huh” Brian muttered as he woke from his sleep to find he was still in the hospital room.  
“It’s time to go home baby” Justin smiled as he kissed Brian on the temple.  
“What time is it?” Brian asked as he started to regain his thought.  
“It’s 1 pm, you have been asleep for an hour” Justin whispered as he helped Brian sit up.  
“How was your sleep?” Justin asked as he grabbed Brian’s things.  
“Not that great” Brian whined as he rubbed his head trying to relieve an approaching headache.  
“Why was that?” Justin asked as he planted a short tender kiss on Brian’s lips.  
“Brandy was in it” Brian sighed.  
“Oh I’m sorry Bri” Justin said as he comforted Brian.  
“Don’t be, it was almost like she was trying to say goodbye, I guess I needed her too” Brian said with a half smile lingering on his face.  
“Come on babe, let’s get you home” Justin smiled as he helped Brian off the bed and into a wheelchair, which Brian insisted he didn’t need but the nurses would castrate him if he didn’t use it. Justin wheeled Brian out of the hospital into the carpark. The fresh air felt so good and since the nurses were no longer around Brian hopped out of the wheelchair walked to the Jeep with his arm around Justin kissing his forehead.  
“You want to know something” Brian smiled looking down at the gorgeous blonde.  
“What?” Justin asked as he opened the door to the Jeep.  
“I love you” Brian smiled as he kissed Justin tenderly taking over his lips in a passionate kiss.  
“I love too” Justin whispered lustfully. They kissed once more then drove home


	33. Letting Go Of A Friend

It had been two weeks since that day at the hospital when Brian found out that Brandy had been the Donor and now it was the day of her funeral. Brian sat on the bed, it was four in the morning and he couldn’t sleep. Brian got up and decided to have a drink to settle him. As he headed toward the kitchen he stopped and turned to look at Justin who lay naked on the bed with only a silk sheet to cover him, his body seemed to shiver from the slight breeze coming in from the window. Brian walked back over to Justin and pulled the blanket over him to keep him warm, stopping only to place a soft kiss on his cheek, then found his way over to the window to close it. Brian made his way to the kitchen and looked for the bottle of Jim Beam he had hidden under the sink for when he needed a pick me up. Upon finding the half full bottle Brian sat at the kitchen bench on a stool looking over his speech for Brandy’s funeral. The more he read over the speech the more he wanted to tear it up, it seemed so fake to him, but still he didn’t know how to tell everyone about how he cared for Brandy and how she had saved his life in many ways. Brian began drinking the bottle. As the alcohol slowly began to fill his body, entering the blood stream, it began to over take Brian and he started to remember things from his childhood that he forgot.

Flashback  
Brian sat on the front porch of his house with a variety of fresh bruises on his arms that his stepfather had just given him, he only dared to let out a few tears just in case his stepfather came outside to give him another solid beating for being a sook. It was then that Brian noticed a big black car pull up outside the house next door. When one of the doors of the car opened Brian’s horrible neighbour Mrs Sykes stepped out of it, which gave Brian the chills just seeing the old bag that so often used to come over and have tea with his mother not missing the chance to verbally abuse him, but his chills were stopped when a young girl followed her out of the car, for some reason they we both in black. The girl was beautiful, like an angel and she looked like she was the same age as him. As Mrs Sykes made her was to her front door step the young girl followed.  
“You stay out here and play, I don’t my house getting dirty because of you, I don’t care about whether your parents dead or not that’s a rule” Mrs Sykes shrieked as she slammed the door leaving the young girl in the front garden. Brian stood up so that he could get better look at what the girl was doing. The young girl wandered around the garden and when she spotted Brian made her way over to him.  
“Hello” The young girl said softly.  
“Hello” Brian responded a little nervous.  
“My names Brandy” The little girl smiled.  
“I’m Brian, are you visiting?” Brian asked as to why she would see Mrs Sykes.  
“No my parents are dead, this is where I live now, with my Aunt” Brandy said calmly with very little emotion.  
“You must be sad” Brian said as he fidgeted.  
“I guess, what are all those” Brandy asked as she pointed at Brian’s bruises.  
“There bruises, you never seen them before” Brian said rudely. Brandy let out a little chuckle.  
“Of course I have silly, what are they from?” Brandy asked.  
“My stepfather” Brian said as he hung his head almost as though he was ashamed.  
“Hey don’t worry” Brandy said as she lifted up her skirt just high enough to see her knees. “I’ve got them too” She smiled as she showed off a gallery of bruises on her legs, she had also often been used as a piñata for emotions.  
“So how old are you Brandy?” Brian asked, as he immediately felt comfortable with her.  
“I’m five, I turned five two weeks ago” Brandy said holding up two fingers.  
“I just turned five too, a month ago” Brian smiled at Brandy.  
“Brandy” A horrid screech came from Mrs Sykes.  
“Oh no she’s calling me I better go” Brandy said as she began to leave the porch.  
“Can I see you tomorrow?” Brian pleaded.  
“I hope” Brandy smiled said she ran off the porch and back over to her Aunt who chastised her for taking so long.

Present  
Brian looked up from the bench top where he had been resting his head to the bottle of Jim Beam, which was almost empty and screwed the bottle top back on it. Brian looked over to the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was five so he decided to head back to bed to catch a few hours of sleep before he had to get up. Brian stumbled to the bedroom trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake Justin, but still having the effects of the alcohol present in his system he knocked over a lamp as he entered the bedroom.  
“Umm Brian” Justin muttered half asleep as he rolled over to see Brian standing the lamp back up.  
“Go back to sleep” Brian whispered as he made his way over to the bed.  
“What were you doing?” Justin asked as he tried to fight away a yawn. Brian climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around Justin.  
“Nothing go to sleep, we should get some rest for tomorrow” Brian said as he kissed Justin’s head.  
“Ok” Justin mumbled as he snuggled deeper into Brian’s arms and drifted to sleep. Brian held Justin close in order to feel the heat from his body. Brian felt like this interaction made him whole, it was just about the only thing that stopped him from feeling like Brandy. After about half an hour Brian also fell into a deep sleep.

Flashback  
Brian sat on the floor of his house playing with some empty liquor bottles that Clair and Malcolm had left lying around. Both of them had gone to some big event that Brian wasn’t aloud to come see. Brian had set up the bottles and was going to use them for bowling pins when he heard a knock on the door. Brian panicked thinking that Clair and Malcolm had come home early and ran to hide the liquor bottles so that if Malcolm felt like using him as a punching bag at least he would land on the bottles.  
“Bri, it’s me” A voice called through the door.  
“Brandy” Brian asked in surprise. Not that it was unusual for her to come over; they had become best friend just about the first day they met.  
“Yeah of course it’s me, open the door” Brandy said in a hush. Brian left the bottles where they were and walked over to open the door for Brandy.  
“You scared me” Brian said as he opened the door.  
“That’s nice, now get some clothes and whatever you need and lets get the hell out of here” Brandy said as she rushed inside with a bag before Brian could even look at her.  
“Where are we going?” Brian asked as he knew that when they had tried to run away before they had been caught and the punishment was terrible, especially for Brandy who had cuts on her body from her Aunts kitchen knife.  
“We are going for a little boat trip, now get what you need quickly, we don’t have long before they get back” Brandy said as she kneeled on the ground looking through her bag not once turning to face Brian.  
“Brandy we’ll never get away from them” Brian said as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
“We have to Bri” Brandy said as she turned around to face him. Brian stood back in shock. Brandy’s face was covered with black bruises and blood from the open cut on the side of her cheek.  
“What did she do?” Brian said as he knelt down next to his friend.  
“What she always does, just worst this time” Brandy looked down and then back up to Brian eyes “We can make it this time Bri, I just know it” Brandy said as the tears flowed down her cheeks.  
“Ok then” Brian said as he ran up the rickety old stairs of the house and grabbed some clothes, a photo album which had all his picture of him and Brandy as well as a few tatty ones of his father when he was just a baby and as much money as he could find then ran back down the stairs towards Brandy.  
“Come on we only have half an hour to get the docks, I’ll explain later” Brandy said as she grabbed Brian by the wrist and dragged him out of the house. They ran to the docks as fast as they could, taking every cation that no one would see them.  
“Where are we going” Brian asked as he looked at the crowded docks.  
“Peer five hurry” Brandy said as she ran in the direction of a cargo ship “Come on follow me” Brandy said as she ran to a small ramp that was for loading cargo and ran up it to the ship with Brian following close behind.  
“Are you nuts they’ll find us in no time” Brian said as they hid behind some boxes.  
“By the time they find us we’ll be so far away from here that they will never be able to find us” Brandy smiled as she got comfortable behind some boxes.  
“And what do you think they will do to two ten year old kids trying to stow away in their boat?” Brian said nervously.  
“Drop us at there next port, it’s not like we haven’t survived more than fishermen before” Brandy giggled.  
“So where are we going anyway?” Brian asked as he arranged so boxes to make himself more comfortable.  
“Who cares, any place is better than here” Brandy said as she rested against a box. Brian got comfortable and closed his eyes while he listened to the sound of the ocean.

Present  
“Wake up sleepyhead” A soft voice murmured.  
“What?” Brian murmured as he opened his eyes.  
“You have to get ready baby” Justin said over the commotion in the lounge room.  
“What’s going on?” Brian asked as he heard all the noise.  
“The whole families here, we are all leaving for the funeral together” Justin said as he kissed Brian’s lips tenderly.  
“I better get ready then” Brian said as he sat up rubbing his eyes to wake up.  
“Go have a shower, it will wake you up” Justin smiled and hugged Brian, knowing how hard today was for him. Brian kissed Justin once more before heading for the shower. He stepped into the bathroom ignoring the mirror as he knew he wouldn’t like the sight of himself after an early morning drink. Brian stepped into the shower turning the heat up as high as it could go and stood basking in the warm feeling that he felt through his body. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the waters touch.

Flashback  
“Brian, wake up” Brian opened his eyes. It had been about a month since they left Ireland sneaking aboard the cargo ship and they had been found about a third of the way into the trip, but the men who found them were kind and allowed them to work for their keep on the ship, which they were both ecstatic to do.  
“Just on more minute” Brian said as he pulled the blanket over his head.  
“Where here, get up” Brandy shook him harder.  
“We are” Brian said as he jumped up. Both of them ran to the deck to see the land again even though they were sure where they were, they knew it would be their new home.  
“Hey kiddos, first sight of land in a while ah” The captain said as he stared at the dock they were approaching.  
“Wow” Brian exclaimed as he saw the tall buildings of the busy city.  
“Where are we?” Brandy asked looking up at the captain.  
“Where are we” The captain exclaimed in shock “My wee girl, this is America” He smiled at Brandy.  
“America” Brandy said as a huge grin came onto her face.  
“Well they say that it is a land of opportunities, so now that we are here, we better find some otherwise we’ll starve” Brian said as he rubbed his tummy.  
“This is New York, a very big city which is easy for young ones like yourselves to get lost in” The captain frowned. Brandy sighed.  
“Well it’s better than home” Brandy said taking in a deep breath.  
“Tell you what, we got trucks taking the cargo to different cities all over America, I get you onto one of those, I mean a big city like that one there could be a very hard start for you” The captain smiled.  
“Really” Both Brandy and Brian said simultaneously.  
“Why of course, now help make the men some lunch and we’ll figure out where we can take you” The captain being a caring man wanted to give the two stays the best chance they could get. Brandy and Brian made the breakfast for the men and washed up after themselves then walked back down to where unloading the cargo.  
“Ar here they are” the captain said walking over to the two ten year olds “Well where do you want to go?” He smiled pointing to the trucks in front of him.  
“What are our choices?” Brandy asked not really knowing anything about this strange new country.  
“Pennsylvania, Kentucky, Ohio, Missouri, Virginia or of course you could stay here in New York” The captain said as she pointed to each driver.  
“Which one do you think would be good for a couple of kids, and is the closest, after that boat ride I don’t want to be sitting too long” Brian said as he stretched.  
“I’m guessing Pennsylvania” The captain smiled.  
“We’ll take that one” Brandy said very excitedly, the fact they had no idea what this place was like added to the fun. The ride took about three days and over that time the Brandy and Brian got very well acquainted with the driver Ed, an old former bus driver for Missouri who said that he just did this work as a weekend thing. He kept telling them about Missouri and how he loved it, which made them almost wish they had picked that instead of Pennsylvania.  
“Well here we are kids, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania” Ed said as he hopped out of the truck. Brandy and Brian got out of the truck and said their goodbyes to Ed.  
“I’m hungry Bri, can we go into the place and get something to eat” Brandy asked as they hadn’t really eaten any thing for the three day ride.  
“Yeah me too” Brian said as they walked into what looked like a shabby café. Brandy walked in first and instinctively walked up to a boy who was sitting in a booth sobbing.  
“Why are you crying?” Brandy asked.  
“My mum made me stay in here cause I have a cold and I’m not aloud to go see my friends” The little boy huffed.  
“Is that it?” Brandy giggled to herself.  
“Why what’s wrong with that” He rudely replied.  
“Oh nothing, I’m Brandy and this is Brian” Brandy introduced them.  
“I’m Michael, how come you talk funny?” Michael asked as of their Irish accents.  
“We don’t talk funny, where we come from everyone talks like this” Brian insisted.  
“Michael” A crassly dressed woman called as she walked out from the back of the counter with some food for him.  
“Thanks mum” Michael said as he looked at the plate. Both Brandy’s and Brian’s stomach seemed to groan at the sight of food.  
“Well some of your friends came to see you” The woman said looking at the two shaggy kids, who looked like they were from the street.  
“They not my friends I just meet them” Michael said as he started to eat.  
“Is that so, well my name Debbie” Debbie said as she put out her hand to shake. Brandy immediately accepted it.  
“I’m Brandy and this is Brian” Brandy smiled being the bolder one out of the two.

Present  
Suddenly Brian felt cold and realised he was still in the shower and the water had run cold. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel on his way and started to dry himself. Brian walked into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around his waste and saw that Justin had laid out of Brian’s expensive suits on the bed so that he could get ready. Brian got dressed and sat on the bed. He began to wonder how long these memories would last for.


	34. The Funeral

  
Author's notes: Buddhist funerals are offen different so this is not a typical cerimony but it does use most of the beliefs of the Buddhist religion.  


* * *

“Bri we have to get goin…, Bri?” Justin said as he walked into the bedroom looking at Brian who was just sat on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands.  
“Ok let’s go” Brian said as he raised himself from the bed to look at the gorgeous blonde in front of him. Justin knew better than to ask what was wrong so he tried to be there for Brian as much as possible. As they went down stairs, the whole dysfunctional family dressed in black they all filed into separate cars. Michael, Justin, Chris and Brian all went in the Jeep and Michael insisted on driving because Brian had too much on his mind. Brian wouldn’t usually let Michael but today he didn’t really care. Brian sat laid back in the back seat staring out the window. He started to remember how Debbie had taken them in the day they met her and never turned back.

Flashback  
Brian and Michael returned home from school and made their way up the stairs, they could here the coughing coming from Brandy’s room. It had been four days since she had left her bed and they were both really worried about her. Brian reached the top of the stairs first and saw Vic pacing up and down the hallway in front of Brandy’s door.  
“What’s happening Uncle Vic?” Michael asked.  
“The doctor’s in there boys” Vic said quietly.  
“She’s ok isn’t she?” Brian asked terrified for her.  
“I’m sure she’s fine” Vic smiled as he hugged both the boys. The boys could tell by Vic’s shaky voice that Brandy was sick and he was scared. All of a sudden the doctor opened her bedroom door and walked out.  
“It’s Pneumonia Mr Grassi, I’m afraid that Brandy will need to be hospitalised immediately” The Doctor said to Vic as he picked up his medical bag.  
“Yes doctor” Vic said as he walked into Brandy’s room and the boys followed.  
“Vic can you carry Brandy to the car?” Debbie asked as she wiped a tear away from her face. Brian ran over to Brandy and saw how pail she was, white as a ghost and she was shivering, her face was lax and she could barely move.  
“What did he do to her, what did he do?” Brian yelled as he turned to face the doctor.  
“Brian the doctor was trying to help her, she’s sick Brian” Debbie cried.  
“No I won’t believe it, your strong Brandy, you won’t let a little cold get you” Brian pleaded.  
“Brian we have to take her to the hospital” Vic said as he went to move her.  
“No I won’t let you take her away from me” Brian yelled as he pushed them away. Finally Vic held Brian so the doctor could carry Brandy out to the car.  
“Brandy” Brian cried.  
“I’ll miss you Bri” Brandy whispered as she was carried out of the room. Brian struggled for a while before crying on Vic’s shoulder. They went to see Brandy in hospital a few times, but once social services learnt she had no family they moved her and they didn’t see Brandy again for eight years.

Present  
“Are you ok Brian?” Michael asked as they pulled into the driveway of a Buddhist Temple.  
“Yeah I’m fine” Brian said as he realised they had arrived.  
“It’s time Bri” Justin said taking Brian’s hand. They all got out of the Jeep and began to walk up to the brightly coloured temple with its monks dressed in bright coloured robes.  
“Excuse me we are here for a funeral” A monk cut Michael off.  
“You are here for an enlightenment” The monk corrected Michael.  
“We’re here for Brandy” Justin said to make Michael clear.  
“Follow Me,” The monk said leading them up the steps to the Temple and through it’s huge doors. “Sit” The monk offered as he pointed to the cushions laid over the floor.  
“Are you sure Brandy was Buddhist?” Michael asked Brian. Brian just nodded and sat down. When the rest of the family had seated themselves in the temple the monk began to chant over the urn the contained Brandy’s ashes.  
“A Buddhist’s life is practice for death, cultivating positive, happy virtuous states of mind and abandoning non-virtuous, harmful, suffering states of mind. Death is definite but the time of death is indefinite so a Buddhist aspires to be ready by being mindful of the preciousness of life and the uncertainness of its length. Death is an opportunity for great spiritual achievement if one is prepared and remembers one’s spiritual practices and beliefs and understandings during the death process” The monk said as he closed his eyes to pray for her. After he said a prayer for Brandy he asked for close family to come up to say their goodbyes to the soul. Everyone waited for Brian who took a deep breath and walked to where the ashes were.  
“I don’t really have a speech because last night it just didn’t seem to make sense so I thought I would read this letter I wrote to Brandy after she died” Brian pulled a letter out of his pocket and unfolded it.  
“Dearest Brandy  
When I think of you I see how many things you taught me, you were my first kiss, my first dance, my first love, my best friend and a sister. You saved me; I still remember the first day we meet and how I thought you were an angel so beautiful, I remember how when I was ashamed of my bruises you taught me that they were not our fault but those of others. If it weren’t for you I would have never made it to America and doubt I would have made it past the age of twelve. You were so strong and your determination never seemed to fade. I remember the day we met Mickey and Deb in the Diner. I remember the day you got sick cause we snuck out the night before and had a snowball fight and I remember seeing you lying in that bed so sick and vulnerable. I felt horrible because I thought that if I hadn’t gone out with you that night it wouldn’t have happened, you never would’ve had to gone to the hospital and social services wouldn’t have taken you away. I remember the night of my prom when you showed up after eight years and acted like my date because I didn’t want to ask any of the guys. I remember the day you told me you were dying and that there was nothing anyone could do. You always protected me even when it meant giving your life in exchange for mine.  
I will forever remember you not for the bad times but for the ones that you made better, for the way that your laugh used to make me feel warm inside and for the way that even when you were dying you never were afraid, your faith was strong and I will always love you for that.  
Goodbye my beautiful angel and even though I cannot see you I know you are always with me.  
Love Bri”

Brian blew a kiss to Brandy and walked back down to where he was sitting, tears streaming down his face. The monk stood up again to finish the ceremony.  
“Practice rejoicing in the good memories, enjoy the memories of mutual kindness and laughter. It lifts everyone's spirits and gives energy and strength. Then dedicate this to the future success and happiness of the deceased and those left behind” The monk once again began to chant and when he was done he handed the urn to Brian “I offer the body of Brandy to where the heart still beats, for as long as her heart is still warm her soul has not yet ascended and therefore she is with you till the day of your death” The monk said as he turned and sat back down in order to meditate. Brian smiled at the thought that Brandy was still alive, inside him.


	35. Brandy's Will

Brian sat silently in the back of the Jeep on the way to Debbie and Vic’s house for the after funeral gathering which Brian wasn’t thrilled about, he hated the idea of celebrating after his best friend had died. Brian looked down at the urn on his lap and marvelled at the beautiful colours and pattens on it, the Monks made it when they blessed Brandy’s body before her cremation.  
“Here we are” Michael announced as he pulled into his mothers driveway.  
“Yeah” Brian mumbled as he started to get out of the Jeep when Justin stopped him.  
“We can go home if this bothers you” Justin whispered quietly, knowing that Brian didn’t want to be there. Brian looked up at Justin and the concern in his face, he loved the fact that Justin knew him so well and cared for him.  
“I want be here, Brandy would have wanted it” Brian smiled and kissed Justin on the lips but they were distracted by Michael helping Chris out of the car and Chris’s insistence on being able to do it himself. Brian smiled at his best friend who was trying to please the pregnant teen who was being difficult and thought of how one day he could be doing the same thing with Justin. Brian and Justin walked up to the house following Michael and Chris who were still arguing. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Debbie who’s black eye make up had a few streaks down her face.  
“You got here so early I didn’t have a chance to clean up” Debbie said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
“How are you doing mom?” Michael said as he hugged his mother.  
“Fine” Debbie said as she ushered the boys in out of the cold to the lounge room where Ted and Emmett were sitting. Debbie gave Justin, Chris and Michael a hug and then turned Brian who was clutching the urn in his hands tightly. Debbie pulled him into a hug and held on tight, she could feel Brian’s body trembling.  
“Hey Deb” Brian smiled.  
“Hey kiddo, how are you doing?” Debbie asked as she loosened her grip to look at Brian.  
“I’ve been better” Brian said not wanting to break down again.  
“I think we all have kid” Debbie looked down at the urn “So have you decided what to do with the ashes” Debbie asked. Brian looked down at the urn and a slight smile crept on his face.  
“Brandy always said to scatter here ashes in the ocean, she said that way pretty much no matter where you were you could talk to her” Brian let a single tear roll down his cheek.  
“I think that’s perfect” Vic said as he walked out of the kitchen. Brian smiled at Vic and hugged him. The friend settled in on the lounges and started to talk about life and troubles and of course Brandy, reminiscing on old times. Brian began to relax and enjoy the conversation, remembering the good things that Brandy bought to both of their lives. They had been there for at least an hour when a knock came to the door.  
“I’ll get it” Chris said as he jumped up off the floor and ran to the door.  
“Chris you shouldn’t get up so suddenly, your pregnant” Michael called out as he followed Chris to the door. The rest of the family giggled as they watched the couple argue.  
“When are the just going to go ahead and marry each other” Ted sniggered.  
“They better do it fast, I counting Chris’s baby as my grandchild” Debbie smiled. Chris and Michael walked back into the lounge room followed by a man in a black suit.  
“This is Brandy’s solicitor” Michael said as he showed the man in.  
“Hello my name is George Rockford and I am the Executor of Brandy’s Estate” The man said to introduce himself.  
“My name Michael, this is Chris, my mother Debbie, my uncle Vic, that’s Emmett, that’s Ted, that’s Lindsay, that’s Justin and Brian” Michael introduced everyone in the room.  
“It’s very nice to meet you all and I am very sorry for your loss. The reason I am here is that Brandy asked that I settle her estate as quickly as possible” The solicitor said as he looked around the room stopping at Brian.  
“Well do you want to talk over here?” Debbie asked as she pointed to the table.  
“Actually I was wondering if I could discuss it with Mr Kinney, somewhere private” The solicitor asked.  
“Well use the desk upstairs” Brian said as he got up and headed up the stair showing the way. Once they were sitting up stairs at the desk the solicitors spoke first.  
“Well Mr Kinney this shouldn’t take long Brandy made her will very straightforward” The solicitor said as he opened a file the he had pulled out from his briefcase.  
“What do you mean straightforward, did you not see how many people were down there” Brian said as he thought of all the other members of the family.  
“Brandy made you the sole benefactor of her Estate, which mean that you alone receive her possessions” The solicitor said as he flicked through some pages.  
“She left everything to me” Brian said as more of a question than a statement.  
“Yes a, House in Pittsburgh, Apartment in Manhattan, Vineyard in Tuscany, Dodge Viper SRT10 Roadster, Jaguar 2006 XKR Coupe, All furniture and other belongings in all residencies and all funds are to be transferred from both overseas accounts as well as American accounts to you totalling the amount of one hundred and fifty six million dollars as of the sale of her company Easy Accounting Inc” The solicitor pulled out some forms and placed them in front of Brian.  
“How much did you just say?” Brian asked dumbfounded by how his friend had hidden so much money from him.  
“One hundred and fifty six million dollars Mr Kinney, she was a very rich woman” The solicitor said as he marked a spot on the page for Brian to sign.  
“But how…” Brian trailed off.  
“All you have to do is sign here Mr Kinney and it’s final” The solicitor said as he gave the pen to Brian. Brian looked down at the form and skimmed it, he put the pen to the paper to sign it and could barely make out his signature he was so amazed.  
“Is that all you need me to do?” Brian asked as he felt so bad taking this money.  
“That’s all Mr Kinney” The solicitor said as he took the form and got up. He handed Brian some papers of ownership and other declarations and began to make his way out when he suddenly remembered something “Oh Mr Kinney, there is one other thing” He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a envelope.  
“What’s this?” Brian asked as he accepted it.  
“Brandy asked me to give that to you, she said it was very important” The solicitor said as he walked out of the room and left Brian sitting at the desk.

***  
Back in the lounge room the family waited to see what was the outcome of the Solicitors visit. They waited when finally the solicitor came down the stairs, but no Brian.  
“I’m sorry if I have interrupted your evening I’ll let myself out” The solicitor said as he walked towards the door. The family looked at each other in confusion.  
“I wonder what Brian’s doing up there” Emmett said as he pointed straight up.  
“He probably just needs a little time” Michael said as he kissed Chris who was sitting on his lap.  
“Mikey I’m hungry” Chris moaned. Debbie laughed and walked over to Chris and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“I’ll make you something kiddo, after all you are eating for two” Debbie smiled; she loved her little dysfunctional family and wouldn’t trade the world for them. Chris’s face lit up when her heard our words.  
“Thanks Deb” Chris smiled brightly. Michael hugged him tighter, he felt the need to protect Chris and the baby, he wasn’t sure but he thought that maybe this is really was love was like.  
“Anyone else hungry?” Debbie called out from the kitchen.  
“Me” Justin called back.  
“I think we could all use some food in our stomachs ma” Michael called out.  
“I think I’ll go talk to Brian, just check the kids ok” Vic said as he started to walk up the stairs. Vic pushed the door open to the study where Brian was sitting. The room was hardly ever used as it used to be Brandy’s room. “Hey kiddo” Vic said as he walked into the room where Brian was sitting. Brian slipped the unopened envelope into his jacket and turned to face Vic.  
“Hey” Brian whispered.  
“How are you doing?” Vic asked as he sat at the table next to Brian.  
“Ok I guess” Brian said as he stared at the desk.  
“What happened with the will?” Vic asked, knowing that it was troubling Brian.  
“Would you believe it Brandy was rich” Brian choked out as he tried to hold back the tears.  
“What do you mean?” Vic asked. Brian pushed the sheet of paper in front of Vic so he could read what Brandy had left him.  
“Read for yourself” Brian mumbled. Vic gave way to a little laugh. Brian looked up in confusion at why Vic thought it was funny.  
“This is definitely Brandy, she could be the most successful person in the world, but she’d never change who she was because of it” Vic smiled and looked at Brian.  
“Yeah you couldn’t tell by the way she dressed” Brian smiled as he joined in.  
“Kiddo, this money is a blessing, maybe not for you, but the people you can help with it, I know Brandy always helped charities for kids over in war torn countries and research for diseases” Vic said trying to make Brian not feel guilty about the money.  
“She always said that there we people a lot worse off than her, even when life seemed at it’s worst she thought of those people” Brian smiled as he remembered his best friend.  
“Brian I believe what that Monk said” Vic said as he took Brian’s hand.  
“About what?” Brian asked.  
“I believe that Brandy is still alive, in you and that’s a place where no one can ever hurt her and she can’t get sick” Vic smiled and hugged Brian and started to walk out the door.  
“Vic do really believe that” Brian asked as he looked up at Vic.  
“Brandy believed it, that good enough for me” Vic smiled “Deb making dinner, come down when you ready, you need to keep your strength up after the operation. Brian smiled and nodded.  
“I’ll be down in a minute” Brian turned back to the desk and tidy up all the papers and forms.


	36. The Letter

Justin decided to drive on the way back to the loft after dinner. On the way he dropped Michael and Chris at Michael’s apartment. Brian had been silent ever since dinner and Justin was trying to think of a way to make Brian confide in him.  
“Were here baby” Justin said as he lightly touched Brian’s arm to awaken him from his trance.  
“That was quick” Brian mumbled as he got out of the Jeep. They headed to the lift and stood in an uncomfortable silence waiting for it to reach the top floor.  
“Are you feeling ok baby, I mean can I get you anything?” Justin asked as he tried to break the ice. Brian looked up from the spot on the floor he had been focusing on and gave Justin a little smile.  
“I’m fine baby, I just need a little time to think, that’s all” Brian said as he hugged Justin. Justin relaxed in Brian’s arms, he was sad that Brandy had died but he had never been so relieved to feel Brian in his arms. The lift door opened and Brian kissed Justin forehead as he motioned him out of the lift.  
“Home sweet home” Justin said as he walked into the loft and flopped down on the couch.  
“Baby, why don’t you take a shower” Brian said as he hugged Justin from behind. Justin knew that Brian wanted to be alone for a little while so he just nodded and kissed Brian tenderly to convey his affection. When Justin had shut the bathroom door Brian sat down at the kitchen bench and pulled the envelope the solicitor had given him out of his pocket. Brian looked at it for at least five minutes before taking a deep breath and opening it. Inside the envelope was some paper, a picture of them at when they were kids and a card. Brian recognised the card from when he was little, he had made it for Brandy as a Get Well card when she was sick, he smiled and ran his fingers over the card remembering the good times. The photo was tatty but it had definitely earned it’s right to be framed. Brian picked up the paper and began to unfold it and started to read the writing.  
“Bri  
If you are reading this I am now dead. I know you will be feeling sadness now, but you shouldn’t. I have never met a better person than you Bri and for a long time you were my world, but sometimes things happen to that world that change it and cause us to grieve. In some ways you could say you are my other half, we did just about everything together for a while, but I got sick and I wasn’t about to watch you die as well.  
In a way this with saves both of us, in my beliefs, as a Buddhist my spirit is alive as long as my heart is still warm and so I want you to know that I am always with you and nothing will ever change that. Brian I want you to live a full life, I know you love Justin and he loves you, make sure you hold on to that love because it will help you through the toughest of times.  
By now you should also have seen my will, all I ask of you is that you remember your promise to stay who you are and not let this money change you and to look after the family, every single dysfunctional one of them and my last requests is that you look after yourself, all my life I’ve tried to protect you, because believe it or not you really were the love of m life.

Eternally yours

Brandy Yasmine Scarlet”

Brian put the letter down on the kitchen counter and let a tear roll down his cheek.  
“Are you ok?” Justin asked as he walked up behind him.  
“I’m better than ok, lets go to bed baby tomorrow is a new day and I’m ready for it” Brian smiled as he wrapped an arm around Justin. Justin smiled as he crawled into bed with Brian, he didn’t know what that letter said, but he knew that it had made things better for Brian and that was all that mattered.

***  
The day after Brandy’s funeral Michael and Chris went down to the hospital so Chris could have an ultrasound and an overall check up. Michael pulled into the carpark and parked the car.  
“Can you believe we are going to see the baby today” Michael couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he ran his hand over Chris’s tummy.  
“Hey I’ll be glad when this kid is out of me and I can see it normally” Chris joked as he kissed Michael tenderly. Michael helped Chris out of the car, against Chris’s will of course.  
“I’m fine Michael, being pregnant doesn’t mean you can’t walk” Chris said as he shut the car door behind himself.  
“I know, I know” Michael mocked. They walked inside the hospital and Michael talked to the girl at the reception desk about Chris’s ultrasound. Michael walked over to Chris and sat down.  
“What’s happening?” Chris asked.  
“She said to have a seat and wait to be called, it should be about five minutes” Michael smiled as he let his hand wander onto Chris’s tummy.  
“Michael, just make it more obvious why don’t you” Chris whinged as he slapped Michael’s hand away.  
“What?” Michael asked surprised.  
“I don’t want everyone to know I’m pregnant” Chris mumbled.  
“Sweetie they already do, plus why are you ashamed of it, you have the gift of creation inside you” Michael smiled as he took Chris’s hand.  
“Your so full of crap sometimes” Chris laughed.  
“Chris Hobbs” One of the doctors called out while looking at his patient file.  
“That’s us” Michael said as they walked into the room where the ultrasound would be performed.  
“Please take a seat my name is Dr Ruby” The doctor introduced herself.  
“We know Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney recommended you to us” Chris blurted out as he sat down.  
“Well I’m glad to meet any friends of their’s, now why don’t you hop up onto this table Chris and well take a look at your baby” Dr Ruby smiled as she patted the table. Chris kissed Michael and then hopped up onto the table.  
“Should I take my shirt off?” Chris asked as he fiddled with his jumper.  
“That would make it a little easier, now first I’m check the babies heartbeat, then I’ll do the ultrasound” Dr Ruby said as she put the stethoscope up to Chris’s tummy. Chris removed his shirt and laid back, Michael sat next to him and gripped his hand.  
“How’s the heartbeat?” Michael asked.  
“Faint, but that is normal for a foetus of this size” Dr Ruby smiled. “Well lets take a look shall we” Dr Ruby said as she applied the cool gel to Chris’s stomach.  
“Holy crap that cold” Chris said in shock.  
“It’ll warm up” Dr Ruby said as she turned on the screen and started to scan Chris’s tummy.  
“Oh my god” Chris whispered as he looked at the figure on the screen.  
“There’s your baby and by the look of it, well actually do you want to know what sex the baby is yet?” Dr Ruby asked turning her eyes away from the screen.  
“Yes” Chris said impatiently.  
“Chris we don’t want to know yet” Michael pleaded. Chris gave him a death stare.  
“Word of the wise, pregnant person knows best” Dr Ruby smiled.  
“Ok we want to know” Michael said as he kissed Chris on the cheek, Chris had a huge grin on his face when he turned back to the screen.  
“Well in that cause it’s a boy” Dr Ruby said as she continued to point out the legs and arms as the couple watched in awe.  
“I can’t believe that there’s a baby in there” Michael smiled.  
“Better believe it, cause soon it will be out in the open” Chris joked.  
“Well I’ll just do a few more tests before you go and then I’ll need to see you again to go over the results, they usually take about four days to come back to us” Dr Ruby smiled as she did the necessary checks.

***  
Brian sat on the couch watching Justin talk on the phone. Brian smiled at how Justin’s expression changed from happy to ecstatic.  
“Are you sure?” Justin said with excitement “Oh my god that’s fantastic, what did Michael think?” Justin paused for an answer and Brian tried to figure out what was happening in this conversation “Yeah I’d better let you go so you can give it to Deb bye” Justin hung up the phone and Brian looked at him with a raised a brow.  
“What was all that about?” Brian asked as he motioned for Justin to sit on his lap.  
“Chris had the ultrasound today and found out he is having a baby boy” Justin blurted out.  
“Well that certainly explains why your face lit up” Brian smiled as he rubbed Justin’s back.  
“Apparently Michael was ecstatic and he going over to the diner now to give Deb a photo of the baby taken from the ultrasound” Justin smiled as he leant back into Brian’s embrace.  
“Going to see Debbie with a baby picture, well I guess we know who’s funeral we’ll being going to next cause Deb will suffocate them with hugs once she sees that” Brian mocked. Justin took a second to think whether to laugh, the funeral was yesterday and Justin didn’t want to stay the wrong thing. Brian sensed Justin’s hesitation and tried to break the silence. ”Anyway tell me this good news that Lindsay’s been trying to hold in for the past couple of weeks” Brian said as he rested his head on Justin’s shoulder.  
“Oh that, I got into Pittsburgh Academy of Arts” Justin mumbled as if it were nothing.  
“Are you serious, that’s amazing baby, I’m so happy for you baby” Brian said as he kissed Justin and held him tightly.  
“Yeah but since my exams are over I should really get a job, I mean you can’t provide for me forever and with your heart and all you can’t be too careful” Justin sighed.  
“Fuck getting a job, this is what you said you always wanted and it is right there for you and my heart is fine” Brian said as he pushed Justin off his lap and looked him directly in those crystal clear blue eyes.  
“But Bri you’ve got to take it easy” Justin pleaded.  
“I will, look Brandy left me some money in her will, well a lot of money, I’m going to leave this company I work for and start my own business and I want you to be able to have everything that you want” Brian caressed Justin’s face.  
“Bri you are everything I want and I already have you” Justin smiled as he kissed Brian.  
“I don’t want you to ever worry about money, I’ll make sure you have everything that you need” Brian smiled and ran his fingers over the milky white skin on Justin’s face.  
“Everything?” Justin asked as a devilish look came upon his face.  
“Why, what do you have in mind?” Brian asked with a raised brow.  
“Well if you’re feeling up to it, we haven’t had sex for about three weeks and I am so fucking horny” Justin grinned widely as he looked down at Brian’s member.  
“That I can definitely do” Brian said as he picked up Justin and carried him to the bedroom. Brian threw Justin on the bed and headed for the draw where he kept his condoms but was stopped by Justin.  
“We don’t need those” Justin said as he removed Brian’s pants.  
“But Jus…” Justin cut off Brian.  
“I’ve been taking these, so I want you inside me now” Justin demanded as he waved the box of pills in front of Brian’s face. Brian hesitated for a second then began to smirk, this was going to be his first time raw and he couldn’t wait. Brian ripped off Justin’s shirt and latched their mouths together in a passionate kiss. There were clothes being thrown all over the floor till the boys were completely naked.  
“I love you” Justin panted as Brian kissed down his neck to his chest. Brian moved Justin to the centre of the bed and positioned himself on top. Brian leant down and attacked Justin’s mouth with his own, only separating for air. Finally Brian stuck his fingers in Justin’s mouth.  
“Suck them” Brian ordered and Justin happily obeyed. Brian licked all the way down Justin’s body to his hard cock and lightly sucked on the head causing Justin to lightly bite down on his fingers with pleasure. Brian was so fucking horny that he couldn’t contain himself; he removed his fingers from Justin’s mouth and lifted up Justin’s hips. Brian started to work open Justin’s incredibly tight hole.  
“Oh god Bri I want you” Justin moaned as his eyes turned an intense blue colour as they always did when Justin was feeling lustful. Brian positioned himself at Justin’s entrance and pushed himself all the way into Justin. Justin let out a moan and Brian slowly started to move inside him. Brian couldn’t believe what he had been missing out on over the years using a condom, he could feel every fantastic sensation in Justin’s ass and definitely wasn’t going to last long so he picked up the pace, rocking back and forwards, faster and faster.  
“Oh FUCK” Brian grunted as he blew his load into Justin.  
“BBBBrrii” Justin moaned as his cum slashed all over Brian tight muscly stomach. Brian collapsed on top of Justin with his dick still inside, feeling the contractions from Justin’s ass.  
“That was amazing” Brian smiled as he finally rolled over.  
“You are amazing, I can’t believe I could feel you come inside of me” Justin panted as he turned his head to face Brian.  
“You liked that huh” Brian smirked.  
“It felt so good” Justin kissed Brian and they held each other, not ready to face anyone the outside world yet.


	37. Planning

Michael and Chris walked into the Diner and were attacked by Debbie giving them both big hugs.  
“Hey Ma” Michael smiled as he hugged his mother.  
“I’m glad to see you two boys, it’s been so slow today that I have been sitting talking to Emmett, Ted and Lindsay most of the day” Debbie said as she led them to a booth.  
“Well you’ll never guess what news we’ve got” Chris’s smile was beaming.  
“What’s that?” Debbie asked as she walked over to the others.  
“We had the ultrasound today Ma and we found out what sex the baby is” Michael smiled as he wrapped his arm around Chris and rand his other hand over Chris’s little bulge.  
“Oh my god, it the baby healthy? Is it a boy or a girl?’ Debbie fired off questions.  
“Were having a boy and from what the doctor could see he’s perfectly healthy” Chris said as he kissed Michael.  
“I’m so happy for you too, you will make such good parents” Emmett said as he got up and gave both of them a kiss.  
“I think Emmett’s right, you guys will be great parents” Lindsay smiled as best she could. She was happy for the couple, but she really wished it were her having the baby.  
“Well as long as you look after my grandchild long enough so I can have a turn of holding him sweetie I am happy” Debbie said as she pinched Chris’s cheek.  
“So thought of any names yet?” Ted asked.  
“Not yet, but we still have plenty of time” Michael said as he slide into the booth and let Chris sit on the end in case he needed to make a break for the bathroom.  
“Oh and Debbie we got you something to replace that god-awful picture of Michael and I on you fridge” Chris said as he pulled out a photo of the baby from the ultrasound. Debbie grabbed the picture and covered her mouth with the other hand, a single tear of joy slid down her cheek.  
“Oh my god that’s my grandchild in there” Debbie whispered as she heard Chris’s tummy rumble.  
“Yeah and I think your grandchild is hungry by the sounds of it” Ted joked.  
“I think your right, what can I get you too?” Debbie smiled.  
“I’ll have a burger and fries, what do you want baby?” Michael asked as he turned to Chris.  
“I’ll have the same, oh and a chocolate shake and a piece of Chocolate cake” Chris ordered and then looked around the table to see everyone smiling at him. “What?” Chris asked.  
“Leave him alone people, he’s eating for two now and he’s also got my grandchild inside him so no one piss him off” Debbie smiled as she turned to get the order, she loved Chris like a son and while he and Michael were raising this child together, it was her Grandchild whether Michael got Chris pregnant or not.  
“So when’s the baby shower?” Lindsay asked as she began to plan things in her mind.  
“Well uh, we haven’t planned anything” Chris shrugged his shoulders “Maybe we won’t have one” Chris said as his interest was turned to the Chocolate shake being placed in front of him by Debbie.  
“What!! You have to have a baby shower, it’s like queer sacrilege if you don’t” Emmett gasped.  
“Well we just never thought about it” Michael smiled as he hugged Chris tighter to him, it was at that point that Brian and Justin walked into the Diner.  
“Thought about what?” Brian asked as he scooted in next to Emmett.  
“Their baby shower” Lindsay said as though it was the most important thing in the world.  
“Oh I’ve already been thinking about that” Justin smiled as he sat down next to Brian.  
“You have?” Chris asked with surprise.  
“Of course, it is the best friends responsibility you know” Justin smiled to himself.  
“Brian’s Michael’s best friend and I bet he hasn’t though about it” Emmett pointed out.  
“Hey give me a break, I just had bloody heart surgery, besides you know babies aren’t my thing and Chris is having the baby, not Mikey” Brian smirked as he thought of a way out of the firing line.  
“Ah too more of my favourite boys” Debbie smiled as she place Chris’s and Michael’s food in front of them, stopping only to give Justin and Brian quick kisses.  
“So what have you thought of for the baby shower?” Lindsay asked.  
“Well I have a few ideas before, but now we know it is a boy for sure we can make more definite plans.  
“Oh can I help?” Lindsay asked hopeful.  
“Yeah of course, good to have another artist on board” Justin smiled at her.  
“What about me, you need a true queer princess to do it right” Emmett said as he battered his eyelashes.  
“Great we’ll make the best one ever” Justin said rubbing his hands together.  
“Do we get a say in any of this?” Michael asked as he looked at the rest of them.  
“Michael, you and Chris have absolutely no say in this, just let them do their thing” Brian mocked as he sipped the cup of coffee he had bought on the way there.  
“Hey what do you think you are doing?” Michael asked snatching the cup from Brian’s hand.  
“What?” Brian asked.  
“You know that your not supposed to have coffee Bri” Michael said waving the disposable cup in his face.  
“Believe me, if I don’t get that, you’ll be wishing I did” Brian smiled as he leaned back and put his arm around Justin.  
“The main question is where to have it” Lindsay said as she began to think.  
“We could have it at my place but I think we are getting it fumigated soon so it won’t be very pleasant” Debbie shrugged.  
“Our apartment is a bit too small for it” Michael said and Chris nodded.  
“I know a place” Brian said out of the blue.  
“Where?” Justin asked confused knowing the loft would be a little too small.  
“Brandy’s house” Brian said as a slight sting went with the words.  
“But she was just renting that place” Debbie said as if Brian got it wrong.  
“Actually she owned it, it would be perfect for this” Brian said as he tried to avoid other questions.  
“I’ve been there, it would be fantastic for the Baby shower” Emmett agreed “Plus it has enough room to sleep all of us” Emmett cheered.  
“Fancy Brandy not telling me she owned that place” Debbie sighed.  
“There’s a lot Brandy didn’t tell us, I wondering when to bring it up but since we are all here I think you should come to the loft tonight, I need to discuss Brandy’s will with you all” Brian said as he looked up at a table of puzzled queers and a voluptuous fag hag.  
“Ok Brian what time?” Debbie said concerned.  
“Around seven it’s better we get it over and done with now” Brian sighed.  
“Brian what is it?” Lindsay asked concerned.  
“Nothing bad Linds, now how that baby shower coming along” Brian said to take the attention off himself the best way he could.

***  
Brian sat on the couch at the loft looking over some paperwork.  
“Bri sweetie, are you ok?” Justin asked as Brian had been silent every since they left the Diner.  
“Justin this what I was talking about at the Diner” Brian said handing Justin the release forms. Justin’s eyes grew wide when he read the will.  
“SO Brandy was…” Brian cut Justin off.  
“Stinking rich” Brian sighed.  
“Brian this money is a blessing, think of how it will help the family” Justin said not sure of why exactly Brian was upset.  
“I don’t know what it is going to do to them though, Brandy made me promise to her that money would never change me” Brian whispered under his breath.  
“Brian your family will always be your family and you will always be the man I fell in love with, money doesn’t change that, all it does is make life that little bit easier” Justin smiled as he kissed Brian.  
“I just hope your right” Brian said as he heard a knock at the door. Brian opened it and Debbie and Vic walked in.  
“Hey Guys” Brian smiled and they exchanged hugs. Brian waited till the whole family was there before he began. “I went through Brandy’s will yesterday with her solicitor and it seems Brandy didn’t tell us everything about herself” Brian sighed.  
“Well I’ll say, I can’t believe she could afford a house at her age” Debbie said as she shook her head.  
“She didn’t just have the house in Pittsburgh” Brian lifted up the will “An apartment in Manhattan, a Vineyard in Tuscany, two deluxe sports cars and as of the sale of her accounting company in Manhattan one hundred and fifty six million dollars” Brian stopped and looked up at the family who all sat wide mouthed in shock, all except for Vic and Justin.  
“I can’t believe it” Michael gasped.  
“I can, you know Brandy was always good at keeping secrets” Vic smiled.  
“The reason I got you all to come here is that Brandy made me her sole benefactor and said she wanted me to make sure that the family was always ok, but most importantly she wanted me to make sure the money doesn’t change who we are” Brian said as he took a deep breath.  
“So I think that each family member should get what they need” Brian started going through the will with the rest of the family and after hours of deliberation they decided that Michael and Chris should take the house as they had a baby on the way and needed the room plus to pay off the mortgage on Michael’s Comic Book store, they decided that Emmett and Ted could take the apartment in Manhattan and enough money for Emmett to start his own clothing label with Ted as his partner. Since Lindsay was getting a divorce with Melanie and didn’t have a place to go she they agreed to buy her a house and she got the Jaguar 2006 XKR Coupe. As for Vic and Debbie they got enough money to fix up the house as there where too many memories there for them to get a new one and they decided Debbie should hire more staff so here and Vic could take it easy and get a new car as the one they had was a heap. As for Brian and Justin it was agreed that Brian would look after all the money and start his own advertising firm and Brandy made a special note for Brian to have the Dodge Viper SRT10 Roadster as they had both shared a passion for that car. As for the Vineyard in Tuscany, that was to be used as the family’s vacation spot for all to use. After they had all finished talking about the will they began to discuss the baby shower again and the grand plans they had for it.


	38. The Baby Shower

  
Author's notes: I know mostly Michael and Chris in this Chapter, but it is essential to the story!  


* * *

Brian stood in the lounge room of the big house, he smiled as he watched how Justin’s butt wiggled as he stood on the stepladder adjusting the tinsel against the wall. The house was huge, he hadn’t realised just how big it was before and thought of how perfect it would be for Chris and Michael when the baby is born.  
“Bri I little help” Justin said holding up a decoration and trying to hint for Brian to hold it down for him. Michael and Chris were instructed to stay away from the house until it was time for the baby shower so they would be surprised by the decorations.  
“They are going to love it” Emmett said bouncing up and down clapping his hands.  
“Damn right they will, with our creative genius how could they not” Justin smiled as he climbed off the stepladder. Brian pulled Justin into his arms and kissed him.  
“I know I certainly was drawn to yours” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear. Justin smiled and kissed him.  
“Oh god I think they are going to fuck right in front of us” Debbie wailed as she walked into the room with a box of decorations. Brian and Justin looked at her and smiled.  
“Maybe later we will” Brian smirked and kissed Justin again.  
“Oh Please” Debbie said in disgust.  
“Speak for yourself honey, its like home porn” Emmett giggled to himself.  
“Onto another subject what are Michael and Chris doing today?” Vic asked as he raised himself off a chair to help unpack the box Debbie had brought in the room.  
“Well I know they were going to go shopping for baby clothes and other miscellaneous items” Brian said with a raised brow.  
“We better get this place ready they will be here in a few hours and this place is nothing like we had planned yet” Lindsay said to get everyone to work. The rest off the family groaned and got back to decorating.

***  
Chris and Michael walked through the baby store looking at all the little outfits for their little bundle of joy.  
“How about this?” Michael said holding up a little jumpsuit that said Born To Be Wild on it.  
“That is cute” Chris said as he looked at it and then smiled at Michael. As they kept looking Chris let out a sigh.  
“What’s wrong baby, are you getting tired or hungry?” Michael asked as he heard his lovers sigh.  
“It’s nothing” Chris said as he faced the floor. Michael pulled Chris into his arms.  
“Well if it’s nothing you can tell me” Michael smiled and tried to find out what was bothering Chris.  
“I just can’t believe it, I’m eighteen years old and your twenty and we are having a child together and not only that I am in love with a man, I mean my parents must really hate me” Chris sighed.  
“Baby I love you and this baby more than anything else in the world and sure we are going to be parents young, but would you have it any other way” Michael asked to see if there was any doubt in Chris’s eyes.  
“Are you kidding, I love you so much and this baby brought us together and we are raising it as ours, I mean, I just wish that Ethan wasn’t the father, I keep thinking he will try to take me or the baby away again” Chris sobbed.  
“Baby I will never let Ethan take you away from me again, not you or our baby” Michael said as he hugged Chris close to him. It was at that point that Chris’s phone rang and he took it out of is pocket and answered it.  
“Hello”  
“Mr Hobbs, this is Dr Ruby’s secretary, your results are back in would you like to come in today to collect them?” The Secretary asked sweetly as she remembered Chris from his first appointment.  
“Well uh we can’t make it today cause Michael’s picking up the cot, so is there another time?” Chris asked as he looked at Michael.  
“Not for a week or so I’m afraid” She said as she checked her books.  
“Well I guess Michael can pick up the cot and I can come in, what time where you thinking of?” Chris asked as he looked at Michael’s confused face.  
“Around three if that’s ok with you” She asked.  
“That should be fine” Chris agreed.  
“Great we’ll see you then” She said as she hung up the phone. Chris hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.  
“What was all that about?” Michael asked as he put his arm around Chris and started to walk around the store again.  
“The test results are back in, I’m going in at three today” Chris said as he leaned into Michael’s embrace.  
“But I wanted to come with you” Michael whined.  
“Oh Michael it will be a five minute thing nothing like the ultrasound” Chris sighed.  
“Fine but I am going to all of your next appointments” Michael said as if to make a truce.  
“Fine with me baby” Chris said as he hugged Michael.

***  
Michael dropped Chris off at the hospital and drove off to pick up the crib that they had bought a couple of days ago. Chris sat in the waiting room of the hospital until Dr Ruby called his name after about ten minutes.  
“Chris Hobbs” Dr Ruby called.  
“Right here” Chris said as he pried himself out of the chair to follow her. Dr Ruby led Chris to her office and picked up his file that had been sitting open on her desk.  
“Been thinking of me huh and here I was thinking you kept me waiting for another patient” Chris joked as he pointed to his file.  
“Chris take a seat” Dr Ruby said as she sat down, her face seemed to look dull and she looked a little upset.  
“So what’s it say in the results?” Chris asked as he looked at Dr Ruby studying them.  
“Chris one of the tests picked up a defect in the baby” Dr Ruby said with great sorrow in her voice.  
“What do you mean, he’ll be ok won’t he?” Chris pleaded with her that he baby was fine.  
“Are you aware that Ethan Gold had Syphilis?” Dr Ruby asked as she tried to control the situation.  
“Oh my god Ethan gave me Syphilis and now my baby’s in danger and Michael” Chris ranted.  
“No Chris you don’t have Syphilis, it’s a miracle that you didn’t get it” Dr Ruby paused as she closed the file.  
“Then what does Ethan having Syphilis have to do with me?” Chris asked confused.  
“The baby was infected Chris, we have to abort the baby before the infection spreads to you” Dr Ruby sighed.  
“But you, you can’t, you can’t take away my baby” Chris cried in shock.  
“I’m sorry Chris, but the law in Pittsburgh states that you are not allowed to carry a child with this kind of infection, especially when it can harm you, there’s nothing I can do about it, if you don’t want to give up your baby then they will just take it from you” Dr Ruby said as she pleaded with Chris to agree to the abortion.  
“They can’t I won’t let them” Chris said as he stood up holding his tummy to protect his baby.  
“Chris this baby will die, there is no way it can make it full term of the pregnancy because it is too weak to handle the attack on its body, if we do this now then you will able to have children again and we can ensure that the infection will not spread to you” Dr Ruby said as she tried to hold Chris back from leaving.  
“But” Chris stopped and turned back to face Dr Ruby tears flowing down his cheeks.  
“I’m sorry Chris, sometimes these things happen and all we can do is feel helpless to them” Dr Ruby said as she let Chris cry on her shoulder. Dr Ruby led Chris down a long hallway to sterile room and soon he was in a gown getting ready for the abortion. It took about half an hour and it was over, the doctor that did it didn’t even allow Chris to see the child because the body was diseased. After a few minutes of sobbing on Dr Ruby’s shoulder Chris managed to contain himself. “Do you want me to call Michael to pick you up?” Dr Ruby asked as she looked into Chris’s deep brown eyes.  
“No, I think I just need a little time on my own” Chris said wiping away any other tears.  
“Ok but you call me if you need anything” Dr Ruby insisted.  
“Thanks Dr Ruby” Chris said as he hugged her once more before walking out of the hospital.

***  
Michael loaded the baby’s cot into the car and picked up his phone to call Chris but still no answer. Michael was worried at why he wasn’t answering, what if the doctor had to do more tests and his baby was alone scared and waiting for someone to come and support him. Michael picked up his cell again but this time he calls Justin.  
“Hello” Justin said picking up the phone.  
“Hey Just, it’s Michael” Michael said trying to seem blasé.  
“Hey Mikey, what’s up?” Justin asked.  
“Is Chris with you? He insisted on going to the doctors by himself and I can’t seem to reach him” Michael asked with concern.  
“No he’s not and all the family is with me so I’m not sure where he is” Justin said helplessly.  
“I’m sure he is still at the hospital, I’ll try ringing him again” Michael said as he hung up and dialled Chris’s number again. Finally after a number of rings someone answered the phone.  
“Hello” A whimper came through the other end of the line.  
“Chris, baby you had me worried thinking something happened” Michael said in relief.  
“Yeah” Chris sighed.  
“Chris are you ok?” Michael asked as he could here Chris almost choking on his words.  
“He’s dead, I let them take the baby” Chris cried through the phone.  
“What are you talking about? Chris tell me where you are and I will pick you up” Michael said with panic in his voice.  
“I’m in hell and I put myself there Michael, this is exactly what I wanted when I found out I was pregnant so why does it hurt now” Chris screamed through the phone.  
“Chris where are you?” Michael demanded.  
“I’m sorry Michael, but I can’t do it anymore, I need to go back to the way it was I’m just not strong enough to handle this” Chris said as he hung up.  
“Chris, Chris” Michael’s hand trembled as he heard the dial tone over the phone. Michael jumped in his car and headed for the hospital hoping to find Chris. Michael ran into the hospital and stopped when he saw Dr Ruby standing at the front desk.  
“Dr Ruby I need to talk to you” Michael said in a huff. Dr Ruby nodded her head and led him to her office.  
“How can I help you?” She asked as she sat down.  
“I can’t find Chris anywhere and he seemed really upset when I talked to him on the phone, he said something about the baby, what happened?” Michael pleaded as he tried to think of the best-case scenario.  
“The baby had to be aborted, it had Syphilis and if we didn’t abort it now then the infection could have spread to Chris, I’m terribly sorry Michael” Dr Ruby said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Why didn’t you call me?” Michael asked.  
“I tried twice, but the phone was engaged and after Chris had the abortion he said he didn’t want to see you yet, he needs time to be alone Michael” Dr Ruby sighed. Michael broke down into tears, he had just lost his son and his partner was nowhere to be found.

***  
Brian was driving back to the baby shower after he had to run out and get a few extra things for the Debbie who was making all the food. Brian was driving along when suddenly he saw Chris sitting in the gutter; he pulled over and got out to see if Chris was ok.  
“Chris” Brian called out as he walked over to him; it was poring rain so Brian’s vision wasn’t the best. Chris didn’t reply he just kept shivering. “Come on I’ll take you home” Brian said as he walked Chris round to the passenger side of the Jeep and helped him in. “What were you doing out there?” Brian asked but got no reply from Chris who seemed to be in shock. Brian grabbed a big warm coat that was in the back and wrapped it around Chris to keep him warm. Brian noticed that Chris’s stomach seemed smaller but he just dismissed it. The ride back to the baby shower was in silence. Brian pulled into the driveway of the house and had to carry Chris in as Chris refused to move a single muscle in his body. Brian carried Chris inside and when he walked to the lounge room he saw a crowd of horrified faces.  
“Hey look who I found” Brian said as he still had Chris in his arms.  
“Chris” Michael yelled as he ran over to him.  
“Ok I’ve obviously missed something” Brian said as he laid Chris on one of the lounges.  
“Where did you find him?” Justin asked as he grabbed a towel to dry Chris off.  
“He was sitting in the gutter, what’s going on?” Brian asked as he looked around the room.  
“Chris lost the baby” Justin whispered to Brian as he walked by. Brian stood in amazement, that’s why he was thinner and that definitely was the reason he seemed to be in shock.  
“Chris baby are you ok?” Michael asked as he hugged Chris close to him.  
“I want to go home?” Chris mumbled in an undertone.  
“This is home baby” Michael paused as he looked around at all the decorations and realised how horrible this must make Chris feel “Do you want to go to our apartment instead?” Michael asked.  
“I want to go home” Chris mumbled once more.  
“Chris we’ll take you and Michael home ok” Justin said trying to calm his best friend.  
“No, I want to go back to before, it’s hurts too much now and all I want is to say sorry, I want to go home” Chris cried.  
“Which home?” Brian asked as he was starting to realise that Chris wanted to go somewhere else.  
“Mom and Dad, they will except me now, please take me home” Chris cried into his hands.  
“No Chris they will only hurt you” Justin said as he tried to convince Chris to change his mind.  
“Baby listen to me, we’ll get through this ok, we’ll get through this together” Michael said as he clutched Chris’s hand.  
“I loved you so much” Chris said as he ran his fingers over Michael’s face “But I’m dead now and nothing can change that” Chris whispered as he stood up and started to leave. Michael grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
“Your not dead Chris and your certainly not dead to me” Michael said as a final attempt to make Chris stay.  
“All I can feel is pain, I don’t want to feel like this anymore” Chris tried to hold back his tears.  
“Then let me take away the pain, it will take a while but we can do this, I love you too much to let you go” Michael said as he found Chris’s hand slip from his grip.  
“Michael the pain, I feel it when I look in your eyes, I hate myself the way I am so I have to start again or it will never go away” Chris said as he opened the door.  
“Chris please don’t go” Michael cried.  
“I’m sorry” Chris yelled as he ran off into the rainy night. Michael cried on his mother shoulder as the night came to an end.


	39. The Mile High Club

A few weeks had passed since the baby shower and everyone was handling the news differently. Michael hardly went out anymore and no matter how hard he and Justin tried to talk to Chris and change his mind, they couldn’t. Chris had moved back in with his parents and was trying to be exactly what they wanted, a heterosexual. His parents had banned him from seeing Justin or any of the others. Brian and Justin were packing for their trip to Thailand, which was a much-needed break for the boys.  
“Hey baby have you seen my tablets, I can’t find them and Michael should be here soon to take us to the airport” Justin called out to Brian in the bedroom as they were the last things he needed as everything else was packed in his suitcase.  
“Maybe” Brian called back from the bedroom.  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Justin smiled to himself.  
“Why don’t you come in here and see for yourself” Brian replied cheekily. Justin walked into the bedroom to find Brian lying on the bed with only a pair of jeans on.  
“Well Mr Kinney, have you seen my tablets or am I going to have to strip search you” Justin said with a wicked grin.  
“You mean these” Brian dangled the box of tablets in the air in front of Justin “If you want them your going to have to come and get them” Brian raised his brow.  
“Oh really” Justin said seductively as he crawled up Brian’s body. Brian leaned in to kiss Justin when Justin snatched the tablets and ran “Just try and catch me Kinney” Justin grinned as he ran though the loft being chased by Brian.  
“I’m gonna get you” Brian laughed as he grabbed Justin by the hips and dragged him down to the ground.  
“I love you” Justin smiled as he panted from their little chase.  
“How much” Brian raised a brow.  
“More than the moon or the sun or anything else in the world, in the universe” Justin said as he kissed Brian passionately. Suddenly it became a race to take off each other’s clothes.  
“HHmm” A voice came from behind the couch.  
“Oh hi Mikey what timing you have” Brian smirked as he looked up at his best friend.  
“Well I hate to barge in but I believe you have a flight to catch” Michael smiled, as he looked at Brian and Justin half naked on the floor.  
“I guess he’s right” Justin said as he scrambles to find his clothes.  
“So is it a direct flight or stop over?” Michael asked trying to ignore the fact they were half naked.  
“No first stop is in New York for a night then straight to Phuket” Brian smiled to himself as he thought of having Justin all to himself.

***  
Chris’s mother dropped him off for his daily therapy session, his parents insisted on it as thought it would clear his mind of any impure thoughts. Chris waited a few minutes before walking into the room where his therapist was.  
“Good morning Chris” Dr Lee said as she invited Chris to take a seat. Dr Lee’s office was like a bohemian paradise, very unlike the other cold rooms in the building.  
“Good morning Dr Lee” Chris liked Dr Lee, she was unconventional and she didn’t pressures him like the others therapists they tried did.  
“So how are you feeling today?” Dr Lee asked intently.  
“I feel, disappointed I guess” Chris sighed as he leant back in the comfortable chair.  
“How so?” Dr Lee asked as she picked up a file that contained all of her notes about Chris.  
“Well I still feel the same as before, I mean no matter how hard I try I can’t stop thinking about men, I mean I was making out with this girl last night and to get it up I had to picture a guy and even when I did get it up I lost it when she took off her clothes, I just want to be able to please my parents, isn’t there some type of thing, a mind exercise I can do?” Chris asked, as he felt depressed.  
“I see, well let me show you something to make it clearer to you” Dr Lee turned around and grabbed a lighter off her desk and sparked it up “Put you hand in the flame” Dr Lee directed Chris.  
“But won’t that burn my hand?” Chris said to state the obvious.  
“Exactly and you know what we called that, a programmed effect, you grew up being told that fire is hot and no doubt you probably felt how much it hurts if you do touch it” Dr Lee said as she closed the lighter.  
“Well how does that relate to my problem?” Chris asked confused by the relevance.  
“Well when it comes to sexual preference you can’t program it, it’s the same as when you cut yourself or hurt yourself in some way the brain registers pain and therefore you react, the same is with you sexuality, you can’t train your brain to say that you are attracted to a certain thing just as much as you can’t tell your brain not to register pain, it’s impossible” Dr Lee said as moved closer to Chris.  
“So I’m doomed” Chris sighed.  
“Chris I have met your parents and I can see why you would want to change for them, but bottom line is you can’t please everyone and if you try you will only end up hating yourself, you see your problem is deeper than most because you don’t just have an attraction to men but your also in love with one” Dr Lee smiled.  
“What are you saying?” Chris asked even though he knew exactly what she meant.  
“Chris every time you talk about Michael you seem to light up, it’s one of the only times I see you smile, you lost a baby, don’t make the mistake of losing a person who seems to love you unconditionally” Dr Lee said as she squatted in front of Chris.  
“I miss him all the time, there isn’t a moment when he is not in my thoughts, is that wrong?” Chris asked as the tears began to fall from his eyes.  
“No, you must be true to yourself, go to him, tell him your feelings” Dr Lee smiled as she wiped a few tears away from his cheek.  
“But my mom and dad…” Chris started to think about what his parents would do.  
“Chris your in charge of your own life, I can’t tell you what to do and neither can your parents, but I will tell you this, I’ve seen many clients try to be something they are not and all they ended up doing was making things worse, in fact the reason I became a therapist is because someone I knew did the same thing” Dr Lee suddenly had a glint of sadness in her eyes.  
“What happened to them?” Chris asked even though he was scared of her reply.  
“Her parents refused to allow her to marry another woman” Dr Lee’s words seemed to be choking her.  
“So she left her fiancé?” Chris asked.  
“Yes she left her and ended up marrying a guy who she didn’t really like” Dr Lee paused and looked at Chris.  
“Is she still married?” Chris was intrigued.  
“In a way” Dr Lee looked into Chris’s eyes “She took a knife to her heart a month after the wedding, I guess it was too much for her” Dr Lee said as she took Chris hand.  
“That’s horrible, was she close to you?”  
“I was the girl that she asked to marry, don’t let yourself become her, be happy now and you can have therapy later on in life if you need it, but you don’t need it now, for now you need to be with the man you love” Dr Lee smiled and hugged Chris.

***  
Michael dropped Justin and Brian off at the airport and walked with them to the check in point.  
“Well have a good trip” Michael said as he hugged them.  
“I’m sure we will” Brian gently nudged Justin.  
“Are you sure your going to be ok, I mean cause of Chris” Justin asked as he was worried about Michael.  
“I’ll be fine, now hurry up or you’ll miss your flight” Michael smiled. Michael said goodbye and headed to his car.  
Seeing them together made him miss Chris even more. Michael sat in the car and tried to clear his thoughts but he was going nuts, he had to see Chris, even if it was for the last time. Michael started the car and drove to Chris’s parents house where he was greeted by a very unfriendly face.  
“What do you think your doing here too queer?” Chris’s father growled as Michael got out of the car.  
“I’m here to see Chris” Michael said as he walked past Chris’s father.  
“Well Chris isn’t here now and even if he was he certainly doesn’t want to see you” Chris’s father was bubbling over with anger. The sheer thought that Michael had sex with Chris made him cringe. Just at that moment Chris’s mother drove into the driveway with Chris in the back seat.  
“Chris” Michael said as he walked over to the car. Chris’s mother opened her car door and ran around the other side to get Chris out before Michael could talk to him.  
“Chris honey come inside, don’t let him pollute your thoughts” Chris’s mother said as she ushered Chris out of the car and towards the house.  
“Chris I need to talk to you” Michael said as he stood in front of the house.  
“Michael there’s nothing to say” Even though Chris wanted to run into Michael’s arms his parents influence was too strong.  
“Chris I love you for who you are, don’t you remember how they threw you out when they found out about the baby?” Michael blocked the door so they couldn’t go inside.  
“Michael I” Chris’s eyes welled up when he thought about his baby.  
“Losing that baby was a blessing” Chris’s father yelled as he stood face to face with Michael. Chris stood in shock of what his father had said, were his parents really that thoughtless.  
“How dare you say that about my son” Michael’s voice was hurt but at the same time he was infuriated.  
“Chris doesn’t need you, he has his family now leave or I’ll call the police” Chris’s father hissed as he pushed Michael away from the door so that he could open it.  
“Fine I’ll go, but I want you to know that no matter what you do I love you and I loved our baby and I would give anything in the world to have that back again” Michael turned as a few tears ran down his cheek and walked back to his car.  
“Michael” Chris called out to him and Chris’s eyes met with the hate in his parents eyes and he became so afraid that he couldn’t get the courage to say what he wanted “You’ll be ok, you have to be” Chris had tears streaming down his face as his parents pushed him inside the house.

***  
Brian and Justin boarded the plane and found their seats.  
“I’m so excited” Justin said as he bounced up and down on his seat.  
“We haven’t even taken off yet” Brian smirked at his lovers excited nature.  
“I know but I figure that I have to get excited now cause I won’t have time when we take off” Justin smiled to himself.  
“You do know the flight how long flights are don’t you?” Brian raised a brow at Justin.  
“Yes but when the planes takes off” Justin looked around quickly then leaned in close to whisper in Brian’s ear “We’ll be joining the Mile High Club” Justin giggled after he got the words out. Brian felt his dick twitch from the thought of what Justin had said.  
“Well then I wish this fucking plane would take off” Brian said as he could feel the sexual tension rising inside of him. After a few safety checks the plane took off.  
“How about we play a game, I go to the bathroom and you wait about two minutes then follow” Justin smirked as his eyes turned to a deep blue colour filled with lust.  
“Sounds like a plan” Brian smirked as he kissed Justin passionately. Justin got up and made his way to the bathroom doing a very sexy walk as he went. Brian watched Justin go and sat hoping that two minutes would be quicker than he though. As Brian sat in his chair counting the seconds his hard on grew and he found he couldn’t wait any longer and he made his way to the bathroom behind a curtain. Seeing the door Brian released a breath and opened it.  
“AAArrrhhh” A woman screamed as she was using that toilet. Brian slammed the door.  
“Jesus Christ lady the door has a fucking lock for a reason” Brian yelled as he tried to get rid of the image of her that seemed to be burned into his eyeballs.  
“Bri” A sweet voice came from the other cubical. Brian turned to see Justin poking his head out. Brian got in the cubical with Justin they ripped off each other’s clothes. “How do people do this?” Justin giggled as they struggled for room.  
“Like this” Brian smirked as he lifted Justin up and held him against the wall and at the same time began to open him up. Justin groaned at all the sensation he was feeling as he kissed Brian. Brian’s cock was leaking and he needed to be inside Justin so he thrust himself into him.  
“Oh god” Justin moaned. Brian gave Justin a second then began to pump furiously into him, pounding harder and harder into Justin every time.  
“Baby you feel so good” Brian whispered as he kissed Justin’s neck. Justin felt the heat rising in his body and clinched his ass tighter around Brian’s hard member.  
“Oh Bri I’m about to….” Justin couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was sent over the edge cuming all over Brian’s chest. Brian pounded himself into Justin feeling his ass constrict around him. Brian let out a groan as he shot his load into Justin.  
“How was that?” Brian panted.  
“Absolutely amazing” Justin said in a gaze.  
“Well then, I guess we just joined the Mile High Club” Brian smiled as he passionately kissed Justin.

***  
After Michael left Chris went in his room and began to cry. He wished he could go back to the ways things were with him and Michael and Debbie was more like a mother to him than his own mother.  
“Chris” Chris’s mother called through the door.  
“Yeah mom” Chris said as he quickly wiped the tears off his face.  
“Can I come in?” His mother asked as she turned the handle and peeked inside.  
“Yeah mom of course” Chris said as he smiled weakly at his mother.  
“I thought you might need some cheering up” Chris’s mom said as she came in with a slice of Chris’s favourite cake.  
“Thanks mom, but I’m not hungry” Chris sighed.  
“Chris sweet heart, when Michael came over I was so angry because I hated the thought of him taking advantage of you, but when you looked at him and the way you spoke to him told me that there was something really there” Chris looked at his mother with shock “I was so busy thinking that my baby was being corrupted by gay men that I didn’t even stop to think what you wanted” Chris’s mother took a deep breathe.  
“Mom what are you saying?”  
“Your father will never except you for being gay, I can’t change that, but I want you to be happy, so I want think about what you want and if you want Michael then I say go get him” Chris’s mother smiled at Chris and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
“Really?” Chris’s grin was bigger than his mother had seen for a long time.  
“Of course, you’re my son and I should have always stood up for you, I’m sorry if I didn’t before”.  
“Don’t say sorry mom, I’m just so glad I don’t have to hide from you anymore, but what about dad, you know how violent he can get?” Chris held his mothers hand.  
“You leave him to me, now there’s one condition” Chris’s mother smiled widely.  
“Which is?”  
“You have to introduce me to him, I want him to know I’m not always a crazy bitch”.  
“I love you mom, I have to go tell Michael” Chris said as he hugged his mother then ran to find Michael.

***  
Michael sat in the kitchen of the house that Brandy had left for him and Chris and poured himself another class of Jim Beam. The rain was pouring down and Michael simply watched, as the tiny drops seemed to explode when they hit the windowsill. All of a sudden Michael was brought back into reality by a loud knocking at the door. At first Michael tried to ignore it, but the knocking got louder and louder and even though Michael didn’t want to see anyone now he couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Keep your panties on I’m coming” Michael said as he downed his glass of Jim Beam and headed for the door. When he opened the door there stood a soaking wet Chris in the doorway. “Chris, what are you doing here?” Michael was starting to think that the alcohol was fucking with his head.  
“I loved our baby and I’m sorry that I can’t bring him back, but I love you” Chris’s voice was strained.  
“Chris I…” Chris cut Michael off.  
“All I want is you, to have kids with you, spend the rest of my life with you and I don’t know if you still love me for sure but….” Chris couldn’t finish what he was saying because Michael pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
“I love you, I will always love you and want to have babies with you Chris Hobbs, but there is something I need to ask you first that I wanted to ask you the night of the baby shower” Michael said as he lead Chris inside.  
“What did you want to ask me Michael?” Chris was happy yet scared of what the question might be. Michael pulled a little box out from one of the cabinets. Michael turned to face Chris and then descended down onto one knee and opened the box.  
“Will you marry me?” Michael asked with a giant smile on his face. Chris gasped and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
“Of course I’ll marry you” Michael took one of the two White Gold rings out of the box and placed it on Chris’s finger. Chris jumped into Michael’s arms and kissed him.  
“I missed you” Michael said as he breathed in Chris’s sent.  
“I missed you so much, I want you more than anything in this world” Chris said as he gripped Michael in his clutches.  
“Promise me that you will never run away again” Michael said as he leaned back to look at Chris’s face.  
“I promise” Chris said as he kissed Michael passionately. “Michael make love to me, I need to feel you inside of me” Chris pleaded. Michael carried Chris up the stairs and they made love.


	40. Emmett's Guide Of New York

  
Author's notes: So sorry this took so long! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review so I know that you are liking it!  


* * *

Brian and Justin’s plane landed in New York at about 6 pm and when they departed they were meet by a very excitable Emmett and a less excitable Ted.  
“Oh look Teddy there they are” Emmett pointed as he dragged Ted over to see Brian and Justin.  
“Hey Em” Justin gasped as Emmett pulled him in for a hug.  
“Hey sweetie, hey Bri” Emmett said as he hugged Brian too.  
“Hey guys how have you been?” Ted asked.  
“Not bad, glad to see the two of you haven’t destroyed New York yet” Brian smirked.  
“Oh hush up you, I’ve been busy designing” Emmett smiled.  
“That’s great Em, can’t wait for you to show me your designs” Justin smiled a bright smile.  
“Well lets get you back to the apartment, we need to catch up” Emmett said as he and Justin began to walk and discuss what has been happening in each others lives.  
“Catch up, it’s only been a few weeks” Brian said to Ted as he began to walk with him.  
“Yeah well you know Emmett, he loves to talk” Ted smiled as they headed for the apartment where they lived. Ted drove them all to their apartment and they all went inside.  
“Wow this place is amazing” Justin said as he walked around the apartment.  
“It certainly is” Emmett smiled “Nothing less for a couple of queens” He smiled as he kissed Ted on the cheek.  
“Bri, where’s Bri?” Justin asked when he couldn’t see him.  
“He was here a minute ago” Ted said as he turned around and started looking for him.  
“There he is” Emmett said as he point to the lounge room where Brian was standing. Brian was looking at a photo on the wall and lightly running his fingers over it. Justin walked up behind Brian and wrapped his arms around him.  
“This photo was taken when we were seven back in Ireland” Brian smiled at Justin who was admiring the photo of Brian and Brandy as kids.  
“You look happy” Justin smiled and caressed Brian’s face.  
“Brandy had that affect on people” Brian smiled and kissed Justin tenderly then turned back to face Ted and Emmett.  
“Ah the lovebirds” Emmett grinned.  
“Enough about lovebirds are you going to take us somewhere good tonight, you have been here a few weeks surely you have sniffed out the best clubs” Brian smiled.  
“Honey I found them the night I got here” Emmett teased.  
“So are you planning to put your stamp on New York City like you did with Pittsburgh, the legendary Brian Kinney?” Ted asked as he looked at Justin for a second. Brian thought about the question for a second.  
“No, I’ve already made that mark, it’s time to make a new one” Brian smiled and kissed Justin on the forehead.  
“Oh and that would be” Justin asked with a raised brow.  
“Brian Kinney, Greatest Lover Of All Time” Brian smirked and Justin hugged him.  
“Aien’t that the truth” Justin kissed Brian passionately.  
“Well I guess we better show them to their room” Emmett giggled.  
“Yeah come on you two break it up, you can fuck in that room” Ted smiled as he pointed to the spare room.  
“Thank god, I haven’t had a fuck for at least an hour” Brian smirked and then lifted up Justin and carried him to the spare room. Brian through Justin on the bed and then undressed him. Brian ripped off his own clothes and crawled up Justin’s body.  
“I can’t get enough of you” Justin whispered as Brian licked up his body and stopped at his nipples, sucking one while massaging the other with his hand.  
“Tell me what you want?” Brian asked with a naughty look on his face.  
“I want you, inside me now!” Justin demanded.  
“Beg for my cock” Brian smiled and smacked Justin’s right butt cheek.  
“Oh Please fuck me” Justin pleaded.  
“Very well but first suck my cock” Justin sucked at Brian’s cock hungrily, leaving plenty of saliva for lubricant. Brian pushed Justin back on the bed and began to fuck Justin with his tongue.  
“I need you inside me” Justin panted as he felt all the sensations going through his body. Brian stuck one finger inside and Justin and listened to his blond moan he added another two then he couldn’t wait anymore, he had to be inside Justin. Brian pulled out his fingers and lifted Justin’s hips up so he could position himself as Justin’s entrance. One smooth thrust and Brian was buried deep inside his lover. “Holy FUCK” Justin yelled in ecstasy.  
“Oh Yeah” Brian said as he began to pound the tight hole.  
“Bri, I’m going to…” Justin trailed off as that oh too familiar sensation creep through his body, causing him to shot his cum between their chests.  
“Fuck I love you” Brian moaned as he shot his load inside Justin. Brian watched Justin’s goofy smile, as it always seemed to catch his attention.  
“I never new love like this existed in real life, I always thought is was just in fairy tales” Justin whispered. Brian pulled out of Justin and crawled up next to Justin.  
“I used to think that all that stuff they made in fairy tales was a load of shit, you know stuff that would never really happen to a normal people and if it did happen it would be boring” Brian paused and looked at Justin.  
“Do you still think that?” Justin asked knowing deep down how Brian felt anyway, but he still was hoping for the answer he wanted.  
“For a long time I did, but then Sunshine came along and know I just can’t seem to let go of the feeling” Brian laughed.  
“I love you Brian Kinney and I always will” Justin smiled as he pulled Brian in for another kiss.

***  
Michael walked into the Diner with a huge grin on his face.  
“Hey Mom” Michael smiled as he took a seat at the counter.  
“Hey Mikey, you look happy today” Debbie said as she kissed her son and gave him a big hug.  
“Yeah well we got some good news” Michael couldn’t stop grinning he was so happy to have Chris back.  
“Who’s we?” Debbie asked. She really did love Chris still and was hoping that Michael hadn’t given up on him already, but on the other hand her son was happy so she didn’t care what made him happy or who.  
“He’s just getting a paper, he’ll be here soon” Michael teased knowing his mother would absolutely smoother Chris when she saw him walk in the door.  
“Who?” Debbie insisted. At that moment the belly rang on the door and Chris walked inside holding a paper.  
“Well given the evidence I think you can figure it out” Michael joked.  
“Oh my goodness” Debbie said as she rushed over to Chris and hugged him tightly. After about five minutes and near asphyxiation, Debbie pulled back so she could look at Chris.  
“Hey Deb” Chris said weakly not knowing what was coming.  
“You gave me one hell of a scare when you left” Debbie said with tears in her eyes.  
“I love him Deb, I know that now, cause I can’t live without him, so I’m never going to leave again” Chris smiled and Debbie pulled him in for one more hug.  
“Just think what she’s going to do to you when we tell her the good news” Michael said as he put his arms around Chris and kissed him.  
“There’s more good news” Debbie asked. Chris started to nod and grin uncontrollably.  
“What?” Debbie asked in suspense.  
“Were getting married” Michael said with excitement as he and Chris held up there hands with their wedding rings on them.  
“Oh my god, my babies getting MARRIED” Debbie shouted as she hugged both Chris and Michael smothering them with kisses.  
“I told you she would do this” Michael smiled as he looked at Chris who had his eyes closed simply enjoying the feeling of Debbie’s embrace.  
“What’s all the fuss about?” Lindsay said as she walked into the Diner.  
“Chris and Michael are getting married” Debbie blurted out. “Vic get your but out here, we have great news” Debbie said as she bounced from side to side. Michael put his arm around Chris and held him tightly.  
“I love you” Michael whispered into Chris’s ear. Chris smiled from ear to ear when he heard the words.  
“I love you, forever and ever” Chris whispered to Michael. The held each other and somehow forgot about everything else in the world but themselves. 

***  
“And this brings us to the end of our Tour Gentlemen, Welcome to The Abyss, one of the hottest gay clubs in all of New York City” Emmett said as he held his hands in the air welcoming Brian and Justin in.  
“Wow, this place is great” Justin said as he leaned over one of the balconies looking down.  
“Looks like slim pickings in the men department though” Brian said as he surveyed the dance floor. Justin huffed and walked with Emmett to the bar.  
“He’s crazy about you” Ted laughed.  
“A lot of men are Theodore, but only one caught my eye” Brian smirked as he walked over to the others at the bar.  
“Or maybe Mr Kinney is the one smitten with Justin” Ted smiled to himself and then went over to join them.  
“Dance with me Teddy” Emmett said as he slapped his drink down on the bar and grabbed Ted’s hand. Ted mouthed ‘HELP ME’ and the boys just laughed.  
“Hey there gorgeous” A tall blonde man said as he walked up to Brian and Justin sitting at the bar.  
“He’s taken” Brian said instinctively, he hated when other men looked at Justin.  
“Well actually I was talking about you” The blonde stranger said as he directed his attention to Brian.  
“Well take a hint asshole, if I’m taken and we are sitting together, so is he” Justin snarled. Brian looked at him and smiled, Justin had some fight in him when it came to his man.  
“Whatever, if you ever get sick of that little dumbass twink come see me gorgeous”.  
“Don’t you ever call my boyfriend that again or I’ll snap you in half, now piss off” Brian stood nose to nose with the stranger till he skulked away into the club. Brian sat back down next to Justin.  
“Well Mr Kinney, I do believe you just admitted you had a boyfriend to the entire club, this boy you speak of, must be pretty special” Justin grinned.  
“Not really just your everyday nympho” Brian joked. Justin frowned a little at hearing his answer. “Although he does have these amazing blue eyes, a very sexy bubble butt and this smile well…” Brian trailed off.  
“What about his smile?” Justin asked as he listened intently.  
“Well I guess the only way of describing it is Sunshine in this darken world” Brian smiled and kissed Justin.  
“You could talk your way into anything couldn’t you?” Justin smiled.  
“I have been known to” Brian laughed and pulled Justin into his lap, holding his Sunshine so that he would never lose him.


End file.
